The Case of the Teenage Delinquent
by kaleen1212
Summary: Perry Mason is asked to defend a young man accused of killing his father.
1. chapter 1

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 1

1

A cardinal was sitting on the railing of the terrace outside of Perry Mason's window. Ordinarily, such a sight would not have caught the famous attorney's attention. Today, however, Mason had, under protest worked and completed the mail. Mason hated doing correspondence. To him, it was tedious and boring. He had more important things to do. Besides, his secretary could answer most of it for him.

The mail consist of people who wanted free advice, to which Della could simply tell them to make an appointment. Other letters did consist of actual clients who needed his services for one thing or another. Della had been working for him for so long, she could probably advise those people almost as well as he could.

Still, his ever-loyal secretary insisted he go through the mail with her. Each and every piece had to be answered, and she wanted his input on what to say. Today, there had been an unusual large amount to go through. Perry had successfully put it off for two days, but when he tried a third time, she would have no part of it. So, Perry had spent most of the morning answering the mail.

The day was also unusual as he had no appointments on the calendar. Mason had finished a trial a few days ago, and he was ready for another one. The attorney had to admit he loved the thrill of a murder trial, not that he liked to see people murdered but, he could not help but enjoy the investigation of finding out who actually did the murder. So far, he had been very fortunate; he had defended innocent clients. Naturally, most of them lied to him or hid things from him, yet he almost always found out what they were hiding.

Perry depended on Paul Drake, his private detective to do a lot of the leg work. Obviously, he could not be in court defending a client and out there investigating as well.

Mason watched the Cardinal, his head bobbing up and down on the railing, as if he was looking for something to eat. Suddenly the bird took flight and flew away. Disappointed that his distraction was now gone, Mason went back to his desk. Della had left him several briefs to read and sign before she sent them out.

Reaching for the fresh cup of coffee she had placed on his desk before he began bird watching, he took a sip of the dark brew and set it back on the desk.

The door to his office opened and Della walked in. "Perry, I have all the correspondence typed up. There are several letters you need to sign, so I can put them in the mail." She looked over at the lawyer who seemed to be engrossed in one of the briefs she typed earlier. Smiling, she went over to his desk. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

Mason looked up. "What? Oh, the letters, you want me to sign them. Just set them on the desk. I will get to them later. These briefs are more important."

Della set them down. Perry had gone back to reading his briefs. "I made one appointment for you this afternoon. I am not sure about it."

That immediately got Mason's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the client is a sixteen-year-old boy," she told him.

"Sixteen? Della, unless he is a movie or television star, how are we going to get paid?" Perry asked with a smile.

"Since when do you worry about money when it comes to a client who can't afford it?" Della said.

Perry watched as Della put her hands on her hips. He could not help but notice they were very shapely hips. "What is this young man's problem? What does he want to see me about?"

Della turned her head and chuckled. "He wants to divorce his parents."

Mason just stared at her. After a moment, he sat back in his chair. "Della, you know I hate handling divorce cases."

"That is normal divorce cases. This could hardly be considered normal. Besides, I thought you might talk to the young man and maybe find a way to help him and talk him out of this divorce idea." Della lowered her eyebrows. "Is it even possible for a child to divorce his parents?'

"Well, it is unusual, but there are recorded cases of it happening. Basically, what actually happens is the parents lose custody of the child. Did this boy give a reason why he wants to divorce his parents?"

"No, he did not want to talk to me; he only wants to speak with you about it," Della told him.

Perry sighed. He knew he was going to give into Della despite not really wanting to handle this case. It was a far cry from a murder case. "Alright, Della, what time is he coming in?"

"After he gets out of school, around four o'clock."

Perry shook his head. "Since we don't have a murder case right now, I was hoping we could get out of here a little earlier. You know, go out to dinner and do some dancing." He got up and went around and met Della in front of his desk. Reaching for her, he pulled her closed to him. "Which would you rather do? Have a candle-light dinner and dance into the wee hours of the morning or talk to a kid that wants to divorce his parents.

Della gently pushed him back. "You know what I would rather do," she said with a smile, "however, would you really enjoy dinner and dancing if you knew you did not help this boy?"

There it was, he knew the answer to that question. "Alright, Della, you win. I'll see the boy."

"I knew you would." When Perry reached for her again, she backed away quickly. As she reached the door, she said over her shoulder, "Those briefs have to go out today." She disappeared out of the door that separated Mason's office from hers.

2

Colton Parker stood in front of the gate that led into Universal Studios. He tried to get a glimpse of a movie star, any movie star. He could not see what good it did him to waste his time sitting at a desk all day at school. What good was math, problems of democracy or chemistry? He wasn't going to use anything he would learn in those stupid classes. Colton wanted to be a movie star or a television star. Maybe he would have his own show, yes, that would be perfect. He could play a cop or a lawyer. A lawyer that was as good as Perry Mason, or even better.

Unlike most parents who encouraged their kids concerning their future, his parents constantly told him he was nothing but a day-dreamer. How many times had they told him most people that tried to make it in show business ended up waiting tables in some greasy spoon. They too, his parents would say, did not think they needed school. Well, Colton knew better than that. He was going to make it as an actor. Just think of all the babes that would throw themselves at him when he became a star!

Colton Parker knew he was a handsome lad. He was already six-feet tall, he had blonde hair, blue eyes with a smile that displayed dimples. Dimples, oh yeah, the babes loved his dimples, and he flashed them often. Already the girls at school were chasing him, and man were some of them real babes.

"Colton, what are we doing here?" JC asked. "I thought when we skipped school we were going to get our hands on some beer and get wasted.

JC Crumley had been in constant trouble since he was in grade school. He came from a broken home, his father having taken off and left his mom to raise him. JC was not quite as tall as Colton, but he was built like a linebacker and used that bulk to bully other students. He had been arrested three times, once for underage drinking, once for beating up another student which put him in the hospital, and for setting a teacher's desk on fire because it contained a paper for which he had received a failing grade.

Colton's parents had forbid him to hang out with JC, but to no avail. Colton did not care what his parents wanted. They were too old fashion. These days, kids drank and smoked pot and a lot worse. They should consider themselves lucky that all he did was drink and occasionally smoke weed.

"Colton, are you listening? JC is right, we cut classes to drink. What the hell are we doing here?" Brad Preston asked. "If my parents find out I cut class, they'll kill me. So if I am going to get into trouble, I would at least like to have some fun"

Preston had been in trouble with the law on a couple occasions. Colton had also been forbidden to spend any time with him. His brother, Ben Preston was younger than he, but he was following in his big brother's footsteps. He was a freshman at Northwood High School. The other boys were sophomores.

The leader the group was a senior. Ethan Alexander was eighteen. The chances of him graduating in June were not good. Then again, he didn't care. He only stayed in school because he was able to buy marijuana, and more recently heroin. "Why did we meet here in the first place?"

"Brad Pitt is making a new movie. He should be showing up anytime. I want to talk to him. He is a big star. Maybe I can get him to help me," Colton said.

"You have got to be kidding," Ethan shouted. "We are sitting outside Universal Studios because you want to talk to Brad Pitt. Listen, Bozo, he is not going to give you the time of day. Look at yourself, you are nobody, going nowhere. You have not even acted in the school play. In fact, you couldn't even get a part." Ethan started laughing. "You and your ridiculous dreams." He continued laughing.

Colton could feel the anger rising. He doubled his fist and slugged Ethan in the jaw. Alexander went crashing to the ground. He quickly got back to his feet. He attacked Colton and the fight was on.

A vehicle pulled up to the gate. A guard came out of the small building. "Hey, you guys knock it off! Get out of here!"

The vehicle was an expensive sports car. The guard opened the gate and the car pulled in. Brad Pitt got out of the car. Hurrying over to the boys, he grabbed each one of them by the collars and pulled them apart. "That's enough, you guys better get out of here before George calls the police."

Sirens could be heard. The boys scrambled and took off in different directions, everyone but Colton Parker. "Mister Pitt, can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, kid, I have to be on the set in fifteen-minutes." He turned to walk away; he stopped when Colton grabbed his arm.

"Well, can't I just go on the set. I promise I won't bother anyone. We can talk when you are done."

A policeman grabbed Parker from behind. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, boy?"

"No, my parents called me in absent," Colton lied. He could not allow the cop to get in the way.

Pitt tried to pull away, but Colton would not let go. "Please, Brad, I want to get into movies."

"Look, kid. I can't help you. Go back to school, then try going to a drama school. Now, I really have to get on the set."

"I am asking you for your help," Colton shouted.

"Okay, kid. that's it. The cop grabbed Colton, swung him around and slammed him up against his squad car. Pitt left the scene to Parker's disappointment.

"Let's see some identification, boy," the cop said.

Colton reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Removing his driver's license, he handed it to the cop.

"Parker... Are your parents the married lawyers, Cliff and Deborah Parker?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's them."

The officer turned the boy around. "Do your parents know you skipped school?"

"I told you, they called me in absent," Colton said.

"Sure they did. I'll tell you what. Let's go over to their office, and if they confirm what you just said, I'll turn you loose."

Colton tried to hold back the panic. "You have no right to hold me. I have not done anything!"

"Fighting and causing a disturbance, not to mention stalking Brad Pitt. I think that will hold you. "

"I wasn't stalking him. I just want to talk to him," Colton protested.

The police officer grabbed Colton and pushed him into the back of his police cruiser."

The last place Colton wanted to go was to his parents law office. He knew the minute they found out where he had been, he was going to get the same lecture he had heard a hundred times. He did not need school. Colton was going to be an actor. Actors did not need math and chemistry and all the other subjects that wasted his time.

He needed to get the cop to release him, unfortunately, he doubted the pig would listen. He had no choice, he was going to his parents' law office. Colton remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the law offices, the cop opened the door and led him into his parents' office building. The long walk to their office seemed like it took forever. The officer opened the door. His father's secretary frown when she saw him led in by the police officer.

"I'm Officer Morton. I would like to speak with this young man's parents."

"One moment, Officer." She pressed the intercom and spoke into the phone. Mister Parker, there is a police officer here with your son."

The door opened almost immediately. Cliff Parker stepped into the lobby. His expression was hard as nails. Colton knew he was in trouble. "Come in, Officer."

Officer Morton led the boy into his father's office. His mother was sitting in front of the desk. She stood up when she saw her son. His shirt was ripped, and he had a bruise under his right eye.

"I was down the street from Universal Studios when a call came in about a disturbance of some boys fighting at the gate. When I arrived the other boys took off, but this boy was pestering Brad Pitt, the actor."

"You are supposed to be in school, Mister," his father said.

"You mean you did not call him in absent?" the officer asked.

"Is that what he told you?" his mother inquired.

"Yes, but I knew better. When I found out he was your son, I decided not to arrest him. He has already been in trouble with the law. I thought it would be better if you handled it."

"Thank you, Officer Morton. We appreciate it. If you ever need a lawyer, please be sure to give us a call," Cliff Parker told him.

"Thanks, but everyone knows if you need a lawyer in this town, you call Perry Mason." He turned and left their office.

Cliff looked at his son. "What do you have to say for yourself, cutting class to chase actors around. When are you going to realize getting into show business is nothing but a pipe dream?"

"It is not. I am going to be an actor!"

"You are going to stay in school and learn a trade of some kind. Why don't you consider becoming a lawyer?" he asked.

"You mean like you? You heard the cop, he would rather hire Perry Mason." Colton chuckled. He did not see the blow coming when his father backhanded him across the mouth.

"You have been nothing but trouble. You are never going to amount to anything. Probably end up in prison. You useless, no good..."

Deborah stepped in. "Cliff, he needs to go back to school."

"What the hell for, he is too stupid to realize he is wasting his time chasing actors around. Last week it was Chris Pine, this week it is Brad Pitt. Who were the boys you were fighting with?"

"Just some guys," Colton said as he wiped the blood from his lip that split when his father hit him. He should be. He could not count the number of times his father hit him. One of these times he was going to hit him back. His father was just about his size and build, Colton had to be just as strong.

"If I find out you have been hanging out with those hoodlums, I'll kick the crap out of you, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." His voice showed the contempt he had for his father.

Once again, his father backhanded him across the face. "Come with me. I am putting you in a cab. You are going back to school. Just try to learn something. I know it is hard for someone as stupid as you."

"Cliff, take it easy. Just ground him for a couple weeks. Maybe he will learn not to skip school."

Parker looked at his son. "You are grounded for a month. You are not going anywhere. When you get out of school, you are to go straight home. You got that, Colton?"

"I got it," he said.

His father walked him outside, flagged down a cab, paid him and instructed the cab driver to drop the boy off at school. Colton sat in the cab, fuming at his father and mad at his mother. She never stepped in when his father was pounding on him. She was as much to blame for the beating he took as he was. She may never have raised a hand to him, but she did nothing to stop his father from beating him.

As soon as the cab driver dropped him off at school, Colton flagged down another cab, and instructed him to take him to the Brent Building where the law office of Perry Mason was located. When they arrived, he paid the cab driver with money he had stolen from one of the girls' purses that was left unattended.

Colton entered the building and took the elevator to the eight floor. He stepped out and headed for the lawyer's office. He found the door with a sign that read, "Perry Mason, Attorney at Law." Colton opened the door and went inside.

Walking up to Gertie's desk, he told her, "I have an appointment with Mister Perry Mason."

Gertie pressed the intercom to Della, who went into Perry's office. "Perry, Colton Parker is here to see you."

"Colton Parker? Is that the boy you wanted me to see?"

"Yes," Della answered.

"Any related to Parker and Parker?"

"The lawyers? I don't know. You will have to ask him," Della said.

"Bring him in, Della?"

She left the office and returned a few minutes later with Colton Parker. "Mister Parker, this is Mister Mason."

Perry stood up and offered his hand. Colton shook it. "Are you any related to Cliff and Deborah Parker?"

"Yes, they are my parents," Colton said.

Mason offered him a seat in front of his desk. Parker sat down, but remained silent.

"What can I do for you, Mister Parker, " Perry asked.

"I want to divorce my parents," he answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. All other characters were created in my mind to tell this story.

Thanks for reading.

Kaleen1212


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 2

1

Perry Mason stared at Colton Parker for a moment before he responded. "Divorcing your parents is not an easy thing to do, Mister Parker. It amounts to them losing custody of you altogether. There must be a very good reason to do this or a judge would simply throw it out of court."

Colton listened to Mason and was already beginning to wonder if the lawyer would help him, or would he side with his parents? After all, he was a lawyer just like them. Still, Perry Mason could not be like them. This man was well-known for the people that he had helped when no one else would; people who had their back to the wall in murder trials which Mason had stepped up and defended them. He did it over and over against all odds of getting them out of the murder charge, yet he continually was able to do so. Colton could not be wrong. This was the man he wanted on his side.

"I have good reason, Mister Mason," the lad told him.

"Alright, I am willing to listen to your reason, Mister Parker. Suppose you tell me why you have come to the conclusion you need to divorce your parents," Perry said.

Colton looked over at Della Street. She had a pad of paper and a pen; she was taking notes as he spoke. He was not happy with the idea. She was a woman and women could not see why a kid should be taken from his parents. It had something to do with the mother instinct, at least that is what his mother had told him.

Perry noticed the boy was looking at Della with mistrust. He decided he better reassure him. "Miss Street is my confidential secretary. She is simply making a record of this conversation so I may refer to it later on. Speaking in front of her is no different than speaking to me. It stays in this room."

The young man seemed to relax a bit, but still questioned, "She can't tell my parents that I talked to you?"

"Absolutely not. What you say in this office is protected by the attorney-client privilege," Mason told him.

"Well okay, I guess it is alright then." Parker said. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "Mister Mason, I want to be an actor. I am taking drama classes at the high school and I intend to go onto a drama school. My parents object, I mean really object. They lecture me constantly, telling me it is nothing but a pipe dream. I don't believe that. If everyone thought acting was a pipe dream, we would not have any actors at all. Now, Mister Mason, I don't believe it is going to be easy, and in the long run, I may fail. I still want to try."

Perry smiled at the boy. "How old are you, Colton?" he asked, switching to the young man's first name.

"I am sixteen, sir."

"You are a pretty big kid for sixteen," Perry observed.

"I know, I hear that all the time."

"Colton, your parents disagreeing with your choice of a future occupation is not grounds to divorce them."

"That is not the reason I want to divorce them. I am just trying to give you the whole story," he said.

"What is the reason you want to divorce your parents, then?" Mason asked.

"Because I am in danger, physical danger and I fear for my life." Parker looked Mason directly in the eye.

"Why do you fear for your life? Is someone trying to harm you?"

"Yes, my father. He is physically abusive. He slugs me; sometimes he slams me up against a wall."

Perry became more attentive. He thought this was simply going to be a boy that did not like the rules his parent set forth, but if they were actually being physically abusive; it was up to him to protect the boy from that. "What happened this afternoon?"

Colton looked away from the lawyer. As he was about to answer Mason's question, the attorney interrupted. He wanted the young man to look him squarely in the eye. He did not trust information when his client could not look at him. "Just a minute, Colton." Once he had regained his attention, he said, "Go on."

This time Parker continued looking at the lawyer. "I skipped school and went over to Universal Studios. I knew Brad Pitt was filming a movie there; I wanted to see if he would help me get into the movies. He showed up too. If it had not been for the damn police officer, I could have convinced him to help me. Brad broke up a fight with my buddy and me. The cop took me to my parents office. After he left my father started slugging me."

"Is that how you got that black eye?" Della asked.

"Yeah, he hit me in the face."

"Was your mother there?" Perry asked.

"Yes, but she never stops my father from pounding on me," Colton said.

"Were there any witnesses?" Mason asked next.

"No, just my parents were there at the time."

"If we are going to file in court, we need some evidence of abuse," Perry told the boy.

Colton's temper began to rise. He pointed at his face. "Isn't this evidence enough?"

"You said you got into a fight with a buddy. Your parents must know that. They could simply claim that you got the black eye while fist-fighting with your friend." Perry tried to get the young man to understand that more than just his say-so was going to be needed.

"So, you are not going to help me. I should have known better. You lawyers are all alike. You stick together. You are all shysters," Colton said, angrily as he got up to leave.

Mason stood up and hurried around his desk. He beat Parker to the door. Placing his hand on the knob, Perry successfully stopped Colton from leaving. "I did not say I wouldn't help you, Mister Parker, but I would not be doing my job if I did not point out to you this is not going to be easy. Now, why don't you sit back down?"

Colton stood there for a moment and finally walked back over to Mason's desk and sat down in the chair he had just vacated.

Perry returned to his seat as well. "How long has this been going on?"

"Most of my life. My father has a terrible temper. He can't seem to control himself when he loses it. When I was younger, I would end up with bruises from the times he hit me for no reason, other than he was upset about something."

"And your mother never stopped him?" Della asked.

Parker looked at Della and said, "No, she is afraid of him. Believe me, he has hit her more than once."

"Why would a woman who is a lawyer and knows the law put up with such treatment," Perry wondered.

After shrugging his shoulders, Colton replied, "I don't think he allows her to do much in the office. He takes all the credit. She does all the paperwork. Really, Mister Mason, I don't think she is much more than a glorified secretary." He looked over at Della and blushed. "No offense, Miss Street."

Della smiled. "None taken."

"Colton, can you remember a time when someone, anyone witnessed your father abusing you? It would help if we had some record of abuse. Going to court with what we have now would certainly be thrown out by any judge. I want to help you, but we have to have something documented."

"That's the problem, Mister Mason, my father is very careful when he beats me, or my mother for that matter. If he gets upset with us around other people, he is a master at hiding it... until we get home. Then he explodes. It always means a beating."

"You said he hit you at his office today," Perry said.

"Yes."

"Where is the secretary's desk? I assume he has a secretary?" Mason asked.

"Her desk is outside my parents office, but is on the opposite wall. The office is not very big, nothing like this one." He waved his hand indicating all of the offices contained in the suite Mason occupied.

"Is it possible that she could have heard your father. Was he loud when addressing you?" Mason inquired.

"He was yelling at me, if that is what you mean." Colton frowned and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think she might have heard him. I have come to their office before and heard my father yelling at my mother."

"Alright, do you have any money on you?" Mason asked.

Parker reached into his back pocket and pulled out his very beat-up wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a twenty and a ten-dollar bill. "This is all I have."

Mason took the ten-dollar bill, leaving the larger bill for Colton. He handed it to his confidential secretary. "Della, give Mister Parker a receipt for ten-dollars." He looked back at Colton Parker and said, "Now, I am your lawyer. You let me handle this. However, I will warn you, it will get worse before it gets better. I am going to have to ruffle some feathers in order to get the evidence we need."

For the first time since he entered Mason's office, Colton smiled. "You don't have any idea how relieved I feel. I am just concerned how I am going to pay your fee. A guy like you who has defended the President of the United States must charge a lot."

Mason smiled. "You don't worry about that. I promise you, when we are able to take care of this problem, we will work out a settlement you can handle."

Parker grinned. "Gee thanks, Mister Mason. I knew you were the man to go to. It is too bad my father doesn't take after you."

Mason put out his hand and Colton shook it. "You better get home. I don't want you to get into any trouble for being late. Just let me handle everything. Della will see you out and get the necessary information we will need."

"Yes, Sir!" Colton Parker followed Della Street out of the office. As soon as the door shut, Perry picked up the phone.

Paul Drake's call center came on the line. "Drake Detective Agency."

"This is Perry Mason, when Mister Drake gets a chance, would you have him come down to my office." After getting an affirmative answer, Mason hung up the phone.

Della Street opened Perry's door and re-entered his office. She looked at the attorney admirably. Despite the high fees he could command, Perry had a soft spot for people in trouble who really could not afford him. Colton Parker was a prime example.

She walked over to his desk. "What do you think, Perry?"

"I know if the boy is abused, I am going to do everything I can to get him out of there, but if he is taking me for a fool, he is in for a big surprise. I intend to find out just what is going on," Mason told her.

"Do you suspect he is not telling the truth?"

"No, I think he is. I have seen some things about that particular law office that has shone me, they are crooked lawyers... at least Cliff Parker. I have not heard anything about Deborah Parker. I suspect the boy is right. I doubt she has much, if anything, to say about how that law office operates. Nevertheless, I don't intend to be blindsided either."

Paul Drake's code knock sounded on the door. "You must have called our wandering boy," Della said with a smile as she headed for the door. When she arrived, she opened it to a grinning Paul Drake.

"Hello, Beautiful. It is about time Perry call. I am tired of following cheating husbands." He looked over to see Mason sitting at his desk. "Hi, Perry, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Paul, sit down," Mason instructed.

Drake walked over and sat in the overstuffed leather chair. He threw his legs over the arm of the chair and sat sideways. Pulling a notebook out of his pocket, along with a pen, he said, "Shoot."

"Paul, have you heard of a law firm called Parker and Parker, a husband and wife team?"

Drake made a face that indicated he didn't think much of them. "Yeah, I have heard of them. It's a wonder they haven't been disbarred yet. They have a sixteen-year-old boy, kind of wild from what I hear."

"That wild boy is the client," Mason informed him.

Drake's eyes widen. "You're kidding! How are you going to get paid with a kid for a client? In fact, how are you going to pay me?"

Mason grinned. "I'm probably not."

Paul lowered his head in dismay. "That's what I thought. What's this about? Why are you representing a kid who has two parents that are lawyers?"

"Would you hire them?" Della asked.

"Alright, you got a point," Drake conceded. "So what is the kid's problem?"

"He wants to divorce his parents," Perry said.

"Divorce his parents! How does a kid divorce someone he is not even married to, let alone his parents?" Paul cocked his head. "Has it ever been done before? Is there a precedent for this kind of thing?"

"It has been done, but only three times that I know of. It is unusual."

"Perry, I don't understand why you are even involved in this," Drake said, shaking his head. If it was a girl, I could see it. You have always been a sucker for a damsel in distress, but a boy?"

"There is a chance the kid is being abused, Paul," Della said.

"Any evidence of it?" Drake asked.

"Not yet."

"Then how do you know the kid is actually being abused?" Paul wondered.

"Who would you believe, Colton Parker or the parents?" Mason said, looking directly at Paul.

"I see what you mean. Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I want the parents investigated. Find out if anyone has seen the father physically abuse the boy. Start with the secretary. The boy says he has easily heard the parents arguing from the lobby. If he has, then the secretary may have heard the father get physical with him."

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Yes, Colton Parker got into a fight outside of Universal studios with a friend. I want to know who that boy was and if anyone else was involved.

Drake stood up and headed for the door. I will call you as soon as I have something."

"Paul, do it quickly and as quietly as possible. I don't want Cliff Parker retaliating against Colton for coming to me."

Drake nodded and responded, "You got it." He opened the private door into Mason's office and disappeared.

Della was looking at the attorney with a smile. Perry caught the look and said, "What?"

"You amaze me, Counselor."

"Come behind the desk and I will amaze you even more," Perry said with a glint in his blue eyes.

Della chuckled. "Not during office hours. You know Paul is going to run up a bill and we have no prospect of being paid by the client."

Mason sighed. "I know, Della, but you brought me the case. This is one I just could not turn down. I want the boy out of there if he is being abused."

"And?"

"And what?" Mason responded to her question.

"You have another reason, don't you?"

Mason was silent for a moment. "Before you came to work with me, I had a run-in with the Parkers. A client came to me; she signed a real estate deal to sell some property. The Parkers represented the buyer. They had agreed, since there was a high probability oil was on the property, if it was found, the buyer would pay my client a certain percentage. The buyer also bought the property right next to it. He did indeed find oil, but claimed it was on the other property. He was advised by the Parkers to put the well on the other piece of property to fool my client into believing the oil was found there, and not on the property she sold to him. Parker told him when she saw a well on the other piece of property, she would stop following his activity.

"The well sat there for over two years, and he did nothing with it. I grew suspicious that my client had been lied to when I found out a company had been hired to drill for oil, so I sent Paul to apply for a job."

"And the oil was on the property your client sold," Della said.

"That is right. The Parkers filed in court stating that I added the clause that would give my client a percentage, hoping I would back off."

"You didn't."

"Of course not. I filed suit in court and the judge awarded my client a much larger percentage than she would have gotten if the buyer had just been honest about it. In fact, my client became very wealthy on that deal."

"So it proved the Parkers were dishonest."

"Not just that, Della, but someone broke into the office I was in at that time and stole what they thought was the original signed contract. What they stole was a copy. Apparently, the Parkers never checked to see that they did not have the original. The contract the Parkers presented in court was a signed contract without the clause. My client's signature was forged. I presented the judge with the original and had three handwriting experts testify."

"Wouldn't the original be registered with the register of deeds?"

Perry nodded. "It was conveniently missing. The nephew of the buyer worked in that department. My client's signature was proven to be forged, and the contract I had was authenticated. It was suggested the nephew destroyed the original"

"How did the Parkers get away with it?"

"They turned on the nephew, who also worked for them. Despite telling the police they paid him to do it, there was no proof of it. The boy went to jail. The court said he was in on it with his uncle, who by the way is also in jail. He claimed the Parkers knew the phony contract was planted with their approval. They claimed the nephew applied for a job with them, with the intention of stealing the original contract and replacing it with the phony one. "

"And the police believe them?" Della could not believe it.

"It just so happens the the Parker's law office was broken into at the same time mine was, and… "

"And the Parkers reported it to the police, but could not find anything missing at the time. Under the circumstances, the court figured the nephew stole the original and a copy. The signatures were placed later."

Mason grinned. "You should be working for Paul, not me. That law office was once again broken into a week later, with nothing found missing."

"But, I bet something was left, such as the new contract. All of it planned by the Parkers," Della said. Is there any doubt the Parkers were responsible, and that the buyer and his nephew did do it on their own and blame the Parkers?" Della asked.

"Della, have you ever known me to forget a detail as important as oil rights to a client? They would not have forgotten it either. Maybe investigating them will bring them out in the open. Lawyers like them give the profession a bad name, and if they are crooked, they should be disbarred."

"So, did you take the case because of the boy or because of his parents?" Della asked.

"Both," he said. "Let's close up shop and get out of here. I bet you are hungry."

"Starving," Della said.

"Let's go to the Legal Beagle," Perry said.

"Isn't that where a lot of attorneys go for dinner?" Della asked.

"That's where it got its name. It was changed to that name several years ago."

As Perry and Della headed for the door," Della stopped and looked up at the lawyer. "Do the Parkers frequent this restaurant by any chance?"

Mason grinned. "They did the last time I had dealings with them."

"That's what I thought," Della said as Perry locked the door of his office. The two of them bid Gertie goodnight and left for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 3

1

Mason pulled his Cadillac to a stop in a parking spot at the Legal Beagle. He got out of the automobile and hurried around to the other side. Since Della was used to the attorney opening doors for her, she waited until he did so. He took hold of her elbow and led her to the door of the restaurant bar and opened it for her. She stepped in just in front of him.

"Perry, we have never come to this place before. Is there a reason for that?" Della asked him.

"Yes, Della. Most of the lawyers that frequent this place are full of self-importance. I don't have the time or the desire to be bothered with them."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good reason."

Mason checked out the large dining room that also served as a bar room. The place was nearly full of lawyers, their clerks and guests. Mason spotted the Parkers in the corner. He looked for a table close to theirs and led Della over to it.

David Hill walked over to Perry and Della an proclaimed quite loudly, "To what do we owe the honor of the presence of Los Angeles' most famous attorney? You never come in here, Mason."

Perry looked at Hill. What he wanted to tell him was that he and others like him were the reason he never came to this place. Instead, he stood up, smiled and offered his hand to Hill. "Hello, Dave. How are you? Della and I were in the area, and we are hungry." He smiled at him.

"And here I always thought you were too good to grace us with your presence."

"Mister Mason has a very busy schedule, Mister Hill," Della said, defending Perry. When we eat out, we usually choose somewhere close to the office."

"I see. Well, enjoy your dinner." Hill turned and left them.

"You don't need to defend me, Della, although I do appreciate your loyalty."

"He was rude as far as I am concerned. We don't need to justify where we eat."

Perry smiled at her. "You just did."

"Just did what?" she asked, puzzled.

"You just justified why we don't eat here."

"I was not justifying, I was defending you," she corrected.

"Same thing," Perry argued.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," he said with a grin.

"Mason, I wonder if you remember me?" Cliff Parker said.

Perry and Della had been so occupied with their playful back-and-forth, they did not see Cliff and Deborah Parker approach their table. Perry looked up, recognizing Parker's voice. "Yes, Mister Parker, I remember you. We were opposing attorneys in that oil well suit."

"That's correct. Do you mind if we join you?"

Della, knowing what kind of man Parker was, would have preferred to tell him they minded, but she knew they came here for this very reason. She watched Perry stand up and invite them to have a seat.

A waiter appeared. A big smile appeared on his face. "We are honored, Mister Mason to have such a famous attorney grace our establishment."

Perry smiled, "Thank you. We would like a glass of bourbon and a menu, please."

"Coming right up, sir." The waiter was off to comply with Mason's request.

"Well, what brings you here, Mason?" Parker asked.

"We were in the area, and my secretary was hungry. This is Della Street." Della smiled and acknowledged Perry's introduction to the Parkers. She noted that so far Deborah Parker had not said a word.

"Does that mean this is the first time you have ever been in the area. You never come here. Everyone is staring at you," Parker pointed out. "They are not used to seeing such royalty in here. I have always wondered if you just thought you were too good to rub elbows with us lesser attorneys."

Perry smiled again. "Like I said, we were in the area. We are usually not in this area at lunch or dinner time." Della was amazed at how charming Perry could be when someone was acting like a jackass.

"You know, you got lucky on that case you opposed me on. If I had known my client's nephew stole the original contract and deed, and then planted that phony one, I would not have filed the lawsuit."

"You didn't, I filed the lawsuit on behalf of my client," Mason corrected.

"Well, does it really make a difference who files the lawsuit?" Park growled.

"It makes a difference of whether you are the plaintiff or the defendant," was Mason's response.

Parker just stared at him for a moment. All he could think of was what an arrogant jerk Mason was. Finally, he said, "I know why you are here, Mason. You are in the area because of me. I had my son followed. He went into your building. He can't pay you, he has no money. What did he want to see you about?"

Perry had not been expecting this. Parker had caught him off guard. He had come here figuring on controlling the conversation, and it was Parker who was doing so. "If your son had come to see me, you know very well I could not discuss that with you. Attorney-client privilege"

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Mason's statement. "Don't talk to me about attorney-client privilege. He's my son and he is a child. He's under eighteen, in case he lied to you about his age. He lies about everything else."

The waiter brought the drinks Perry had requested and placed them in front of him and Della. As he tried to hand them a menu, Perry said, "I don't think we will be eating here after all. The atmosphere is anything but friendly. We will just finish these drinks and we will be going elsewhere for dinner."

The waiter looked at Mason with disappointment. "I could move you to another table if this gentleman is bothering you, Mister Mason. It is an honor to have you eat here."

"Thank you, but Mister Parker here has spoiled our appetites." Mason stood up, taking Della with him. He reached into his pocket, pulled out some bills and dropped them on the table. "Let's go, Della."

"Just a minute, Mason." Cliff Parker stood in front of the lawyer. "I am not finished with you."

"Mister Parker, I am going to report you to the manager. He has been wanting Perry Mason to come to this establishment for a long time, and when he does, you treat him this way?"

"Go ahead. I could care less." Parker turned his attention back to Perry. "My son is no good. He hangs out with troublemakers, has a fantasy about becoming an actor and he rebels against authority. I will handle the boy; you stay the hell away from him. If you don't, you will find yourself in the middle of a lawsuit. Is that clear, Mister Big-shot lawyer, too good to fraternize with the rest of us."

In a low deadly voice, Mason said, "Get the hell out of my way."

No one knew Perry Mason like Della Street did. Despite his calm demeanor, Perry was extremely angry. She hoped Parker moved before this escalated any further.

Mason glanced over at Parker's wife. He could tell she was embarrassed by her husband's behavior. Her eyes were lowered, and she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole. What kind of a woman did not step in when her husband behaved this way?

Cliff Parker chuckled. "You really think you are something, don't you?"

This time Della stepped in. "He's something you are not, Mister Parker, a good honest lawyer."

Parker was about to open his mouth and insult Della when he caught the look on Mason's face. It was most definitely a look that told the man he better not mess with the secretary. Obviously, the rumors about these two were true. As he watched Mason push the secretary behind him, he took a good look at the famous attorney. He was at least six-feet, two-inches tall, with very broad shoulders and a huge chest. He looked like a man who could handle himself. Parker was only five-foot-ten-inches tall and weighed one hundred-fifty pounds. Mason had to weigh over two-hundred pounds with that frame and height

He wanted to push him, but not far enough to get into a confrontation with him. He did not remember the man being so formidable in size. Rather than say anything to Della, he stepped aside and let Mason and Street pass. Watching them walk away, he called out, "Stay away from my son, Mason!"

Perry led Della to his Cadillac, opened the passenger door and guided her into the seat. He went around the vehicle, opened his door and slid into the driver's side. Turning on the ignition, he drove away from the Legal Beagle. He had no intentions of ever returning to the place again. That experience only tended to back the opinion he had held for years.

Della remained quiet. She knew the best thing was to leave him alone when he was in this kind of mood. He would come out of it on his own. She would give him the time he needed. Looking out the corner of her eye, she kept an eye on him. After a few minutes, she could see the look on is face begin to soften. She smiled and said, "Perry, do you intend to feed me. I am starving."

He turned and grinned at her, knowing she was bringing him out of the mood Parker had created. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhere except the Legal Beagle," she responded.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we pick up Chinese and go back to our apartment? I will share a bottle of wine with you."

"Which apartment? We have two of them, you know," Della said, toying with him.

"Now, which one do you think?" He asked playfully. Della only chuckled.

They stopped and picked up Chinese takeout, then drove to Mason's apartment. When they arrived inside, Della went to the kitchen and began dishing up the Chinese food, while Perry poured the wine. They sat in silence at the table before Perry said, "I am going ahead with the divorce Colton wants. I have no doubt the father is abusive and the mother will do nothing about protecting the boy."

"I already knew that, Perry." She looked at him in admiration. He was not going to make one dime on this case. Paul would certainly run up a large bill, and Perry would foot the entire thing; all to protect a sixteen-year-old boy.

2

Cliff Parker got out of his Lamborghini and headed for the house. Deborah stepped out. "I noticed when I looked out the window of the Legal Beagle, that Perry Mason opened and shut the car door for Della Street."

Parker looked back at his wife who was slamming the passenger door. "Don't slam the doors. That car cost more than those fake boobs of yours, and by the way, men always open doors for women they are sleeping with."

She was fully aware that remark was meant to sting since Cliff had not touched her in months, except to slap her around. Once inside the house, she gave her husband a look that showed her disapproval of him.

When he notice how she was looking at him, he snarled, "Just what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You pick a fight with the most successful attorney in the country and you ask me what my problem is? You are lucky he didn't knock you on your ass. Do you see the size of that man. He is built like a brick."

"Haven't you heard the expression, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall?'"

"I noticed you backed off when you got a good look at him. Threatening him was not very smart. He is not the kind of man that can be pushed around. He has proven that," she said.

"Oh, get off the Mason admiration band wagon. He has simply been lucky. Half his reputation is because the press follows his every trial."

"Yes, and the other half is the fact that he never loses. He is not the kind of lawyer you mess with. You would not want him looking into your activities, Cliff. He is just the man that could bring you down."

He turned around and hit her across the face. Deborah fell backwards into the coffee table. The items on it went flying as she landed on top of it. "Have you been snooping in my files, bitch?"

She wiped the blood from the corner of her lip. "I don't have to look at your files. I know what you have been doing, and you are not going to get away with it."

"I will get away with whatever I choose to get away with. There is an advantage to being a lawyer. You learn how to get around the law, just like your hero, Perry Mason."

"He doesn't get around the law, Cliff, he uses it to protect his clients. You aren't even half the attorney he is." That resulted in him hitting her again.

"You keep that mouth of yours shut and mind the paperwork. That is all you are good for anyway. How the hell did you ever pass the bar in the first place?"

Deborah got off the floor where she had fallen after he landed that last blow. "I have had all I can take. I am filing for divorce."

Cliff Parker grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. "You can't have a divorce, you understand. If you even try it, I promise I will kill you and that useless son of yours, just before I destroy you with what I know. You would be done if I let that information out. What about your behavior; you really think I don't know about Ethan Alexander? I had a private detective following you. I know that kid is his not mine. How many affairs have you had since him?"

"None! What do you expect? Did you think I could continue to love you the way you beat on me and Colton?" she screamed.

Reaching out, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "You will do exactly as you are told to do. Remember, I am a lawyer. I know how to get past the law; I have been doing it for years. If you try to divorce me, the first thing I will do is kill that damn kid, then I will come after you. You have nothing to worry about. As soon as I find someone to come into a partnership with me, you and that bastard son of yours are out."

"That is fine by me. You can buy me out."

"Buy you out?" Cliff began laughing. "You will get nothing. I built this law office up. You are nothing but a secretary, and one that doesn't put out like Mason's secretary does. This is my practice, and don't you ever forget it. Now get the hell out of my sight." He let go of her and turned his back on her.

Neither one of them realized that Colton was on the other side of the living room wall. He stood there stunned at the revelation that Cliff Parker was not his father. What was the man's name... Ethan Alexander, yes, that was it. He had met the man before. He was introduced to him by his mother when they ran into him at a lawyer's conference.

Alexander was a tall man, equally as tall as Perry Mason, but not built as big. He was slender and did not have Mason's bulk. Why did his mother stay with this monster? Surely, someone like Mason would protect her. He had to go back and see Mason tomorrow. He had to tell him what was going on.

Just maybe, his mother was not the bad person he thought she was. She was scared of his father... no, the man was not his father. Still, Colton did not understand why she stayed with him. He knew Cliff Parker was capable of beating them up, but was he really capable of murder? Colton did not think so. It was his way of scaring her into doing what he wanted her to do.

He knocked on the double doors into the living room. Cliff Parker opened the door and yelled at him, "What the hell do you want? Your mother and I are busy."

"I just came down stairs to say goodnight," Colton said.

Cliff looked at the boy he allowed everyone to think was his son. "What were you doing at the Brent Building today?"

The boy was surprised his father knew where he had been. There was only one way he could know. He had to have him followed from his office. "I dropped in there to see Paul Drake." He remembered the name on the door down the hall from Perry Mason's office. "I have been thinking about what you said. Maybe you are right. Acting is a hard business to get into. I thought that maybe I could become a private detective and work for you and mom. You know, investigating your cases for you." Colton knew every word of what he was saying was nothing but a lie. He didn't care, anything to get the man off his back.

Taken aback for a moment, Cliff Parker said nothing. He looked at the boy for signs he was lying to him, yet he didn't see any. He seemed sincere. Still, it could not be by accident that he ran into Perry Mason at the Legal Beagle. Mason never came into the place. Why now? He did not give any indication he had seen Colton. Maybe the beatings he had given the kid were beginning to sink in. Was there hope for the kid. He certainly could use an investigator. The problem was he needed one that was a bit shady. An honest private eye like Paul Drake would never work for him.

"Did you see Drake?"

"No, they would not let me see him because I did not have an appointment. I waited around, hoping to catch him, but I decided I better get home before I got in trouble. I was going to tell you about it, but you and Mom were out, so I thought I would wait until morning. What do you think about an occupation as a private eye?" Colton asked.

"I think maybe you are finally looking at a reasonable occupation. Maybe I will start teaching you the business. Maybe you could work for us. Just maybe."

Colton forced a smile. "Gee, Dad, that would be great. Well, I am going to go to bed. Can we discuss this more tomorrow?"

"I think we can," Cliff said. After the boy left, he turned back to Deborah. "Maybe that kid will turn out to be useful after all."

"He is not working for you, Cliff. You will teach him to be a crook. I don't want that for my son. I would rather he chase movie stars around."

"You don't have anything to say about it. Looks like you will be around longer than I had planned. I would enjoy turning that kid into someone more like... me." He began laughing and left the room.

3

Ethan Alexander looked at the picture of Deborah Parker that sat on his desk in his home office. Ethan had chosen not to join a law firm. He built on an addition to his home, which he used for a private office to confer with his clients. Alexander had been quite successful. He handled a wide variety of cases and had built up a large clientele. Soon he would have to make a decision to take on a partner.

Ethan knew the perfect partner. Deborah Parker was a beautiful, intelligent woman who knew the law. He had been in love with her for years. Alexander had never been able to understand why she didn't divorce Cliff Parker. Ethan suspected Parker was beating her. Whenever he approached the subject, she avoided answering him. What kind of hold did Parker have on her?

Ethan started his affair shortly after she married Parker. Somehow, she had discovered he was not the knight in shining armor she thought he was. Deborah had become pregnant with Colton. At the time, Deborah said she and Parker were having relations. If that were the case, Colton could belong to either one of them. Ethan suspected Colton was his son as he did not believe her about having relations with Parker at the time. Parker always had a mistress from the time he married Deborah. He only married her because he believed a firm with a partner looked more attractive to someone looking for a lawyer.

Why he believed that, Ethan would never know. Ethan was very successful and he had never had a partner. The reason he wanted one now was because he had become so successful, he could not handle everything that came his way. Then there was Perry Mason. The man was already a legend and he had no partners. He had lawyers working in his office, but they worked for him, not as partners. He and Mason were proof a lawyer could become successful on his own.

Deborah was nothing but a secretary. Ethan had no doubt Della Street was exposed to more law than Deborah was.

Over the years, he and Deborah had broken off their relationship many times, only to return to it. Ethan knew he should break it off for good, yet he knew he never would. He loved her and he had another very good reason... Colton. He truly believed the boy was his. Oh, he knew the law would say Colton was Cliff's son. He and Deborah were married at the time of conception and it had never been challenged. After all these years, no court would award custody of the boy to Ethan, and he knew it. All he could do would be to sit and wait until Colton was eighteen. He would then go to him and give him the choice of a DNA test to find out if he really was his father.

As he sat staring at the picture of Deborah, the doorbell rang. Who would be calling at this hour? He looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. His name was not Perry Mason, whom he was sure got visitors at all hours of the night. Ethan got up out of his chair, left the office and entered his house.

Arriving at the door, he looked out the window. Colton Parker was standing there, waiting to be let in. Ethan unlocked and opened the door.

"Mister Alexander, I am Colton Parker. I believe you are my father."

Shocked at the boy's words, Ethan just stood there.

"Can I come in?" Colton asked.

Regaining his composure, Ethan opened the door wider and invited the boy into his home. "Let's go into my office."

Colton followed Alexander. The office was a rather large one, not as big as Perry Mason's, but then whose was? The young man sat down in the chair Alexander indicated. "I am sorry for the late hour, but I have already had to make up lies about why I was in the Brent building today, so I had to sneak out of the house."

"I understand. Why did you want to see me?" Ethan asked.

"Is it wrong to want to see your real father?" Colton asked.

"What makes you think I am your father?" Ethan inquired.

"My mother and father, well, my mother and Cliff were arguing. They didn't know I was listening. They revealed it in the fight they were having."

"I see. Look, Colton, your mother and I had an affair. She was unhappy and I was attracted to her. You were born nine months later. I have always suspected that you were my son, but your mother would never let me do anything about it."

"She is afraid of him, Mister Alexander. She won't leave him as he threatens to kill her and me if she does."

"Colton, call me Ethan. Mister Alexander is too formal between us. Tell me, I have long suspected that he beats her. I have seen marks on her she would not explain. Does he beat her?"

"He beats both of us."

Feeling anger rise within him, he had to control it in front of Colton. He could tell from the look on the boy's face, he was not doing a very good job of it. If he could get his hands on Parker, he would beat the living crap out of him.

Colton watched Alexander closely. "You love my mother, don't you?"

Now he knew he did a lousy job of hiding his feelings. "Yes, Colton. It is the reason I have never married. You see, your mother and I have seen each other off and on. We try to break it off, but I love her as I said, and I am certain she loves me. I just don't understand why she doesn't divorce him. I could make her very happy. Does he have some kind of hold on her that you know of?"

"I don't know, Ethan, but I suspect he does. He doesn't love her. He doesn't allow her to do anything but the typing in the office. I just don't get it either."

Changing the subject, Ethan asked, "What were you doing at the Brent Building today?"

"I told my dad, or rather Cliff, that I went there because I wanted to see Paul Drake. I convinced him I no longer want to be an actor, that I could become a private eye and work for him."

"Did he believe you?"

"I think he did. He acted really satisfied with my decision."

Ethan leaned forward in his chair. "What were you doing in the Brent Building?"

"I went to see Perry Mason, the lawyer. Have you heard of him?"

Alexander smiled. "Everyone has heard of him. What did you see him about?"

"I told him I wanted to divorce my parents. Cliff is always beating me and my mother never stops him. But, after the conversation I heard, and listening to him slap her around, I am convinced she is just plain scared of him. I think she still loves me. It is just the things she said that convinced me."

"What did Mason tell you? Did he take your case?"

Colton nodded. "Yes, but I can't pay him. He said we could work something out."

Ethan smiled. Mason was known for helping people at his own expense if they could not afford him. "So other than being curious about me, is there another reason you came?"

"Yes, I want to arrange whatever test there is to see if you are really my father. Will you go with me to see Mister Mason?"

Touched that the boy wanted to know if he was his father, there was only one answer to his question. After all, he always wanted to meet Mason anyway. "I'll call him tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ethan. I better get back home before Cliff discovers I am missing." Colton stood up and headed for the door.

"Just a minute, Colton, I will give you a ride home." Ethan got his car keys and a jacket, then left with the boy he hoped was his son. Cliff Parker was going to pay for what he had done to Deborah and Colton.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Teen-Aged Delinquent

Chapter 4

1

Paul Drake entered the law offices of Parker and Parker. He could not help but notice how small it was compared to Perry's office. He supposed the difference was Perry Mason was an honest lawyer who cared about his clients, and of course, far more successful than the Parkers.

Walking over to the secretary, Paul looked down on her and smiled. "Is Mister Parker in?"

She looked up at the tall handsome, silver-haired man. She wondered what kind of trouble such a self-assured looking man could possibly be in. "I am sorry, neither of the Parkers will be in until later today. Is there something I can help you with?"

Paul, of course, knew the Parkers would not be in at this time. He had one of his operatives check on it for him. Drake did not want to talk to either of the Parkers. The person he wanted to talk to was sitting right in front of him. He liked the look she was giving him. This might be easier than he thought. "That's too bad. I really wanted to talk to him."

"I can make an appointment for you if you would like." She looked down at the appointment calendar.

Drake notice there was nothing on it. He wondered how they could possibly make a living with no clients. Perry's calendar was never clear. In fact, if he had to leave his office during the day for any reason, Della had to re-schedule his appointments. Then again, Mason was known the world over, and everyone that needed a lawyer would think of him first. "Actually, maybe you can help me."

She smiled at him and said, "I will if I can."

"You see, I am here about a young man. In fact, he is the son of the Parkers. I am sure you have probably met him... Colton Parker."

She lowered her eyebrows, becoming immediately suspicious. "What about him?"

"Well, the lad has come to me in hopes of looking for a new career. I was hoping you could tell me a bit about him; how he interacts with people, his parents, things like that."

The man looked familiar to her. She did not know why, but she had seen him before. Then it hit her! Paul Drake, the private eye who worked for Perry Mason. What was this man up to? Why was he really here? She wondered if Mason had put him up to it. Neither Cliff nor Deborah had mentioned Mason in years, or if they did, it was never good. Deborah seemed to actually admire Mason, where Cliff hated the man. She was not sure if it was due to the case many years ago when Mason had messed up what would have been a very lucrative oil deal, or whether he was just jealous of Mason's success and all the attention he got. It didn't matter either way because she knew which side her bread was buttered. She was not about to give Drake any information. Not above pumping him for information herself, she asked, "Exactly what kind of new career path is Colton looking at now? He has been chasing movie stars for some time. What made him decide he can't make it in the business?"

Well, so much for easy. Drake realized she was not going to be forth-coming with any information. He would have to pry it out of her. "Well, he has decided to look into becoming a lawyer or a private detective. Colton is making appointments with attorneys and private detectives in the city and questioning them about the profession. In fact, he made an appointment with Perry Mason to talk about criminal law, and one with me to talk about my business. I talked to him and think he might have a future as a private eye."

This shed new light on this situation. Cliff would be happy if his son decided to become a lawyer. However, he would not be keen on Colton becoming a criminal attorney. It was a hard area to break into and make any money. The Parkers, or rather Cliff did well in the type of law they practiced, even if they occasionally did some things she deemed a bit close to being illegal. Hell, they were down right illegal, just like the oil deal. She was well aware Cliff had hired his client's nephew to break into Mason's office to remove the contract his client had signed.

Maybe the appointment with Mason was exactly what the boy needed. After all, Mason was probably the most successful attorney in the country; he certainly was the most famous, having defended some pretty high-profile clients which included the President of the United States. She decided she would talk to Drake.

"Paul Drake, isn't it?" she asked, putting him on the spot to identify himself.

Paul smiled. He had not fooled her one bit, but then it was getting harder all the time to go anywhere and not be recognized. Perry's notoriety had seen to that. Every time Paul entered the court room, he was seen conversing with Mason. Too many people knew he worked for him almost on a regular basis. "That's right. Mister Mason wants to help the lad become an attorney if that is what he wants. However, if he is going to put some time into him, he would like to know a bit about him. For instance, his parents are attorneys, so why is he coming to Mason?"

"I would think the answer to that, Mister Drake, is obvious. You said it yourself. He is making appointments with different types of attorneys to find out what kind of law he would eventually practice."

"Yes, that would make sense," Paul said. "So, what kind of temperament does the boy have? Is he combative with his parents, or do they get along well? I bet his parents will be proud if he decides on their occupation."

"Well, there have been problems with Colton. His parents have been trying to steer him in a positive direction, and he has by and large not cooperated. I guess you could say there has been tension between him and his father," she said.

Drake grinned. "That is not unusual as kids start growing up and preparing to leave the nest. Why, I punched my Dad in the nose for telling me that a private detective was not a worthy occupation." He chuckled for effect.

"Well, there is no doubt Colton and his father have come to blows as well."

"Is that right?" Paul said, acting surprised.

"Yes, his father can get pretty rough with him."

"My dad used to throw me into a wall occasionally. I supposed I deserved it."

"Yes, well so did Colton. His father is just trying to see that he is raised right. If knocking him around once in a while is going to do that, then I support him," she said.

"Other then being a bit rebellious, he is a pretty good kid?"

"I would say so," she replied.

"Then you think Mister Mason should talk to him about criminal law? See if he is interested in it?"

"I think it is an excellent idea."

Drake grinned. "Great! He will be happy to hear it. Colton may not decide on criminal law and that is alright, but I am sure Mister Mason will help him decide if it is for him or not." Paul stood up. "Thank you so much. I know Mister Mason will sit down and talk to him about criminal law, but he will probably follow in his parents footsteps and practice their kind of law. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Susan Hooper." She smiled at Drake. Forgive me for being forward Mister Drake, but are you married?"

"No, but I am seeing someone," he told her. It wasn't true at the current time, but he wanted nothing to do with someone that Perry might be calling to the stand in court. He headed out the door, turned, flashed her another smile, and said, "If I wasn't, you would certainly hear from me." Boy, he better be careful going to the car. When he unlocked the sports vehicle, he glanced at the sky. Good, no thunder storms. Lucky for him; lighting would truly strike him for the whoppers he just told.

2

Della hung up the phone and headed into Perry's office. He was sitting at his desk with several law books opened. So engrossed in them, he did not hear Della enter. She walked over to his desk. He finally looked up. Smiling at her, he said, "Yes, Miss Street."

"Colton Parker will be here with Ethan Alexander. Don't you think you better clear your desk?" Della suggested.

"In a minute, Della. You know there have been very few cases where a child has been able to divorce his or her parents. This is going to be an uphill struggle if Paul doesn't come up with fool-proof abuse."

"It has to be there, if you believe Colton," Della said.

"I do believe him. Having dealt with Cliff Parker before, and the way he acted at that restaurant, my instincts tell me he is abusive to that boy."

"Are you going to file suit, Perry?"

"Not until I have something concrete. We'll have to wait and see what Paul can come up with."

The phone on Perry's desk rang. Della reached for it and said into the receiver, "Yes, Gertie." She was silent for a moment before saying, "I will be out in a moment." She hung up the phone and told Perry, "Colton Parker and Ethan Alexander are here."

"Bring them in, Della," Perry told her.

She disappeared through his office door and returned a few minutes later. "Mister Alexander, this is Mister Mason."

Mason offered his hand, and Alexander shook it. He then did the same with Colton. The young man beamed when the lawyer treated him like an adult.

"Mister Mason, this is indeed a pleasure. I have been following your cases for some time now. Colton could not have picked a better attorney to help him. I know he is in good hands."

"Thank you. Now, won't you sit down?" Mason gestured towards the chairs Della had placed in front of his desk. Alexander and Parker seated themselves and waited for Mason to take the lead. "When you made the appointment to see me, Miss Street said you preferred to tell me in person why."

"Mister Mason, Colton came to see me last night. He heard his parents arguing and discovered that I could be his father," Ethan said.

Surprise showed on Mason's face as he raised an eyebrow. "Will you elaborate on that, please," Mason said as he watched Della taking notes.

"Colton's mother and I had an affair, Mister Mason. Colton was born nine months later. I tried to talk to Deborah about it, but she would have no part in it. She would not leave Cliff Parker. Do I understand correctly that even though I might be the real father of Colton, Cliff Parker is the legal father?"

Mason nodded. "That is correct. If you are asking if you could get legal custody of Colton, the chances are slim to none." Perry could tell by the expression on Colton's face, he was disappointed with the answer.

"Mister Mason, my father beats my mother, and he beats me as well. Shouldn't that count for something?" Colton pleaded.

"Colton, I have told you, in order to use that as an avenue to divorce your parents, we have to have proof. I have a private investigator investigating to come up with at proof."

"Nothing yet?" Ethan asked.

"We are just getting started, Mister Alexander. Since I believe Colton when he says Cliff Parker beats both him and his mother, the evidence is out there. We just have to find it. Be patient, Paul Drake is the best private investigator in Los Angeles. He will find it."

"Well, okay, I guess we will wait for word from you. We have another matter we would like to speak with you about," Ethan said.

"Alright, go ahead," Mason encouraged him.

"Mister Mason, Colton came to me last night and told me he knew of the possibility that I could be his biological father. He asked me to get tested to find out. We would like your help with that. We are afraid if Cliff Parker gets wind of it, he will try to stop us."

"You do realize that you will still have no parental rights in the eyes of the law even if it is proven that you are his father?" Mason asked.

"Yes, but we can still sue in a court of law, can't we?" Ethan asked.

"We could, but I could not guarantee the outcome of such a proceeding," Mason warned.

"I don't care," Colton said. We want to do it anyway. Will you handle it?"

"Yes, but if Cliff Parker does fight it, and I am sure he will, it could be expensive."

Colton lowered his head. He knew he could not expect Mason to spend his own money to help them. He had already sent out Paul Drake with not much hope of getting any of that money back.

When Ethan saw the look on Colton's face, he looked directly at Perry Mason. "Money is not an issue, Mister Mason. I have plenty of it. I am more than willing to foot the bill."

"But, will you still be willing if the DNA test proves you not to be the father?" Della asked.

"Absolutely. I think Colton deserves a fair shot. Besides, from the timing, I am confident I am his father," Ethan said.

"Well, alright then!" Colton said excitedly.

"Since you both agree, I will look into having the DNA test set up. Mister Alexander, leave contact information with Miss Street."

Ethan took his checkbook out of his breast coat pocket and began writing a check. "Will ten-thousand dollars be a sufficient retainer?"

Mason nodded. "Please understand I represent Colton and will do everything I have to to protect him, even if it is not in your best interest."

"Good! That is exactly what I expect."

Mason stood up. "I will contact you as soon as I have arranged for the DNA test."

Ethan Alexander shook hands with the lawyer. Colton stood there looking at Mason. "I don't know how to thank you, Mister Mason. For the first time, I feel like I am in control of my future."

3

Cliff Parker entered the outer office. There was a man waiting for him. He hated the fact he did not have a private entrance into his office. He had to walk right pass anyone waiting in his office to see him. If only he got the attention Perry Mason got, he could afford a better office than this one. As it was, the rent was sky-high.

The man got up as soon as Parker entered. He beat a path directly for him. Parker was unable to get into his office before the man reached him. The office was just too damn small. He had to find a way to do something about it. There were just too many people he did not want to see, and it was next to impossible to avoid them if they showed up at his office. Why didn't his damn secretary call the police and have him thrown out? She was almost as useless as his wife.

"What do you want Scouten?" he growled. "We have no further business to discuss. Now get out of my office!"

"We have plenty to discuss, Parker. If you think you are going to cheat me out of my money, you are sadly mistaken," Jimmy-Bob Scouten shouted.

"You invested in a project that went under. You were not the only one. Others lost their money as well. Get over it!" Parker shouted.

"Get over it? That was all the money I had in the world, Parker! You hounded me to invest, knowing the project was going under. Now, you are going to give me back my $25,000.00!"

"I am not going to give you one red cent. You took a chance, just like the others. You don't see them in this office crying in their beer. They took it like men." He headed towards his office, but Scouten stepped in front of him.

"I am going to sue you!"

"Go right ahead. It won't do you any good. Projects fall apart all the time. When you gamble with your money, you sometimes lose it."

"You gambled with my money. You said it was a sound investment. What happened with all the money? What happened with my $25,000.00?" Scouten shouted.

"$25,000.00? Are you crazy? You better check your receipt. You invested $2500.00."

"What? You lousy thieving crook! I know what I gave you and it was $25,000.00!"

"Check the contract you signed, Scouten. Read the fine print. You have no recourse," Parker laughed.

Scouten lunged forward, but Parker simply stepped out of the way. Scouten flew into the wall in front of him and sank to the floor.

"If this piece of garbage isn't out of my office in sixty-seconds, call the police and have him thrown out," he instructed his secretary.

"Don't bother, Miss Hooper. I am leaving, but you have not heard the last of me. I am contacting Perry Mason, you know, the lawyer that kicked your ass the last time you pulled this scheme. Yes, I know about that. I did some research, research I should have done when I came to Los Angeles, and you approached me. Mason won't let you get away with it!" He stormed out of his office.

Mason... he was so sick of hearing that man's name. Well, not even Mason could break that contract. "Susan, the next time one of those chumps come in here, just call the police and have them thrown out!" He went into his office and slammed the door.

Susan Hooper followed him in. She closed the door behind her. When Cliff Parker looked up to see her standing there, he growled, "Not now, Susan. How many times have I told you I cannot discuss things in this office. I don't want Deborah listening in."

"I know that, but you have refused to talk to me outside the office."

"Look, I know we need to talk about some things regarding the office, and we will. Just give me some time. Between this oil drilling problem and that kid of mine, or rather Deborah's kid, I just have not had the time. We will talk. You are the only one that understands how I do business. I need your loyalty, Susan."

"You have it, Cliff, you should know that. I came in here to tell you that Paul Drake came to see you."

He turned sharply towards her. "Drake! What the hell did he want?"

"He said your son is considering becoming a private detective. He has been making appointments with some of them in the city."

"I know that. He told me that last night."

"Well, I thought you would be happy to know that he is also considering becoming an attorney." She smiled at Cliff, thinking he would be happy with that revelation. Instead, a frown appeared on his face.

"What do you mean, attorney? He said nothing about being interested in becoming an attorney. He told me he wanted to become a private investigator."

Susan shrugged. "All I know is what Drake told me."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Cliff asked. "You know who he works for."

Susan thought better of telling him about the conversation she had with Paul Drake. She wished she would have just told him to leave the office and come back when Cliff was there. "No," she lied, "I didn't tell him a thing. I just pumped him for information."

"Did he mention whether Colton had been in to see Mason?"

"No, he had not. Mason was not in his office, besides you have to have an appointment to see a lawyer of his caliber." She regretted the remark as soon as she said it. Susan knew how it must have sounded to Cliff.

"And, I am not of that caliber, is that it?" Before she could try to make amends, he asked, "Did he make an appointment with him?"

"Yes, to discuss criminal law. Drake said he is trying to decide what kind of law he would like to go into if he chooses law over being a private detective," she answered.

"Alright, you better go back to your desk before Deborah comes in." As she was leaving he said, "And Susan, if Drake comes back, string him along and try to get more information."

"Yes, Cliff."

"That's Mister Parker in the office," he called after her. After she had gone and closed his office door, Cliff sat down behind his desk. What the hell was that boy up to? Cliff thought he was being sincere about becoming a private detective, and maybe he was. He did not like the idea of Colton being anywhere near Perry Mason. He hated that man. Even if the lad was interested in criminal law, Cliff would steer him towards his kind of criminal attorney, certainly not Mason. He needed attorneys like himself that were willing to do whatever it took to make money. To hell with the law. There were plenty of attorneys out there who knew how to get around it. That was the attorneys Colton would learn from, not Mister Goody-Two-Shoes. He was going to have another talk with Colton. He better not be lying to him. He would beat the hell out of him if he was.


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Teen Aged Delinquent

Chapter 5

1

Paul Drake pulled up to the Hollywood studio. As he headed for the gate, a security guard approached him. "If you want to see the studios, you have to join a tour, mister."

The detective smiled. "I am not interested in seeing the studios. Actually, I wanted to talk to the guard that was here the other day when the boy approached Brad Pitt who broke up the fight the kid was in."

"That would be me. I am on duty here Monday through Friday during the day. Who wants to know?"

Drake pulled out his private detective badge and flashed it in front of the guard. It was something he did when he didn't mind if they mistook him for a police detective. He never identified himself as an officer; that could get him into a lot of trouble, but if someone mistook him for one... well that was not his fault. "My name is Paul Drake." He put his detective badge back in his suit coat pocket.

"What do you want to know?"

Paul pulled a picture of Colton out of his pocket. "Is this the boy that approached the actor?"

The guard looked at the picture. "Yeah, that's the kid all right. Why?"

"Have you seen him here before?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, lots of times. He's a real groupie. He must skip classes because he is here during the week quite often."

"Can you tell me what happened this particular time?"

"He showed up with some buddies, and got into a fight with one of them. Brad Pitt broke them up. I had to called the police. They just happened to be down the street. The cop took him away. There wasn't anything else to it. The kid hangs out here a lot. He has pestered more than one star," the guard said.

"Do you know anything about his parents, Cliff and Deborah Parker?"

The guard shook his head. "Only that they are lawyers. They have tried to get some of the stars as clients, but most of them have told them, if they needed a lawyer, they would call Perry Mason. That always angers Cliff Parker."

Paul smiled, knowing how jealous Parker was of Perry. "What about Cliff Parker? Do you know how he treats his kid?"

"You mean Colton Parker? He is the kid we are talking about. The only time I have seen them together was when he found out the kid was here and came after him."

Paul nodded. "How did he treat the boy?"

"Well, I thought at the time he was pretty rough with him, but maybe that is what the boy needed."

"Did he batter him around?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, a bit, I suppose. Like I said he was pretty rough with him."

"Okay, thanks. I don't think I asked you your name," Paul stated.

"My name is Mike Lawton. Been working here for years. All the stars know me by name. If you ever want to know which are the nice ones and which are the jerks, just ask me. I know."

Drake smiled. "All the dirt you want to know, huh?"

"That's right!"

"Okay, thanks for your help." Paul got in his car and drove away.

2

Perry Mason stood up from behind his desk. "Della!"

Della Street entered his office immediately. "Yes, Mister Mason."

The lawyer shook his head. "How many times have I told you, you don't have to be so formal when we are alone."

"Gertie is right outside. She could overhear me with the door open. Besides, it is best to be formal in the office. Now, what can I do for you?"

A big grin appeared on the attorney's face. "That's a loaded question if I ever heard one. Come on over here and I will show you what you can do for me."

"I meant professionally," she said with a smile.

"You sure know how to deflate an ego," Mason said.

"You don't have an ego. What is it you need?"

"Just to tell you I am going to go and arrange that DNA test." Perry headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't, Mister Mason. If you are going out, I am going with you. You are not leaving me behind." Della ran to get her purse.

Perry just chuckled. Della always had to be in the middle of everything. He didn't mind, he enjoyed her company. She came back through the door almost immediately.

"I told Gertie to close up shop. There is no reason for us to return to the office this late in the afternoon when we have no murder trials going."

Perry opened the private door to his office. Paul Drake was standing there with his fist balled and about to knock on the door. Mason smiled. "Come in, Paul, Della and I are just on our way out to set up the DNA test."

All three went back into Mason's office. Drake sat down in front of Perry's desk. Della remained standing behind him. "So what do you have for me?" Mason asked.

The private detective went on to tell him what he had learned from the security guard at the Hollywood studio. Mason listened intently for anything that would help with Colton's desire to divorce his parents.

"That's not much," Della said. "A lot of parents will be a bit rough while disciplining their children."

"No, Della, but it is a start. If we can show a pattern, we might be able to convince the court, there is abuse," Mason said. "What about Colton's buddies?"

"I am just about to check on them," Paul said. "I had to check into the office so I dropped by here to update you."

Mason stood back up. "Okay, Paul, keep on it. Anything on Parker?"

"Not yet, but we are just getting started."

The three friends headed out the private entrance. "Keep me informed," Mason said.

Paul rode down the elevator with them and got into his sports car. Perry opened the passenger door on his Cadillac and waited for Della to slip inside. After closing the door, he went around and got into the vehicle. Mason started up the car and headed away from the Brent Building.

"There has to be evidence out there of abuse," Perry said. "Cliff Parker simply can't conceal it with that temper. Someone has seen it besides Colton and his mother."

"Paul is pretty sure the secretary has seen it, Perry. Couldn't you call her to the stand. Unless she is willing to perjure herself, she could be a very strong witness," Della said.

"I intend to use her as a witness, Della, but I am not going to depend on her to tell the truth. Remember, she works for Parker and she may be unwilling to risk her job."

"In other words you are afraid she will lie on the stand," Della surmised.

"Exactly," Mason confirmed.

They drove the rest of the way in relative silence before Mason pulled up in front of Doctor Jeremy Madis' office building. Mason got out of the car, went around and opened the door for Della. After she exited the vehicle, he closed and locked the Cadillac. The lawyer took Della's elbow and led her to the office. Opening the door, he waited for her to enter before he then did so.

Mason looked around. The office was full of patients. Della, who had also noticed the number of people in the office, whispered to him, "Maybe we should have called first, Perry. I am not sure we will get to see him today."

Without responding to her, he led her over to the desk. Smiling at the woman behind the window, he said, "My name is Perry Mason. I was wondering if I could have just a minute of Doctor Madis' time."

She looked up at the handsome lawyer and recognized him immediately. "Are you here to see him medically, Mister Mason?"

"No, I simply need to ask his advice on a matter," Mason responded.

"Let me find out if he can see you." She left the window and disappeared through the door behind her.

Della again looked around the room. She felt guilty that all these people were waiting to see the doctor and they might just go in ahead of all of them. She wished she had called and made an appointment. Unfortunately, she did not know Perry was going to set this up so quickly.

The woman returned through the same door she had exited. "Mister Mason, Doctor Madis will see you immediately, but warns he has very little time. As you can see, the office is full of patients."

Mason again smiled. "Thank you. I won't need more than a minute."

She got up and opened the door into the back where the examination rooms were. Della glanced back to see all eyes were on the couple who just waltzed in and went directly back without waiting. That pang of guilt was upon her again. Madis' employee led them back to an examination room. She opened the door. "You can wait in here, Mister Mason. Doctor Madis will be with you in a few minutes." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

They didn't have long to wait as the doctor opened the door almost immediately after it was closed. He grinned when he saw Perry and Della standing there. Doctor Jeremy Madis walked directly over to Mason and shook his hand. "It is good to see you, Perry! He bent over and kissed Della on the cheek. "You too, Della. It would be nice if the two of you would pick up a phone once in a while. I would enjoy an evening of your company."

"Della keeps me very busy in the office," Perry said.

The doctor looked over at Della and smiled. "A real slave driver, isn't she?"

Perry laughed. "She certainly keeps me on my toes."

"What can I do for the two of you?" Doctor Madis asked.

"I need a favor, Jeremy. I have a client, Colton Parker. He suspects another man is his biological father. That man, Ethan Alexander, agrees it is entirely possible."

"So, you want me to do a DNA test on the two of them," Doctor Madis surmised.

"That's right," Perry said.

"You do realize who this boy's father is? Cliff Parker is not a man to mess with, Perry."

"Neither am I," Mason said. "I don't care whether he likes it or not. My job is to protect my client and that is what I intend to do. Will you do the test for me, Jeremy?"

"You know I will. I just felt it was my duty to warn you about Parker. I have dealt with him before."

He had piqued Perry and Della's interest. "How so?" Della asked.

"You know I can't answer that, Della," he said.

"Let me just ask you this," Perry prodded, "if I called you into court to testify on the boy's behalf, would it be helpful to a case… regarding abuse?"

"I can't answer that either. Just call me to the stand, Perry. That is all I am going to say," Madis said.

"That is all I wanted to know. Thanks, Jeremy," Perry said.

"Have your clients here tomorrow at 4:30. I am sure the boy can come in after school?"

"He'll be here…. and Jeremy thanks again." Mason offered his hand; Madis shook it and left the room.

Perry looked at Della and smiled. "It is beginning to come together, Della. If we can prove abuse, I think we will have our divorce case."

3

Clarence Draper looked out the window to see Cliff Parker pull up in front of his house. Knowing this could not be good, he tried to prepare himself. Clarence had made the mistake of using Cliff Parker as his attorney in an oil deal. Unfortunately, he had listened to Parker and tried to cut Perry Mason's client out of the money. He should have known Mason would be watching them for any signs they were not being honest with his client.

His nephew was working for the Register of Deeds office. Parker had convinced the boy to erase the deed which showed Mason's clients rights to a portion of any money obtained as a result of oil found on the property. If that was not bad enough, he convinced the kid to break into Mason's office and attempt to steal the original contract. The one he had stolen looked like the real thing, but turned out to be only a copy. Cliff Parker had made a new contract that eliminated Mason's client from any profit.

When Mason challenged the phony document in court, Parker had put the blame on Clarence's nephew, Rennie for stealing the contract copy. He had also successfully been able to frame him for the phony contract with the forged signatures. There wasn't any evidence to tie Cliff Parker to any of it. He had made it look like a scheme to keep Mason's client from any profit that came from the well by Rennie Draper. Clarence had to stand by and watch his nephew go to jail for something Cliff Parker had put him up to. Rennie wanted to become a lawyer some day and he idolized Cliff Parker. Clarence wished he had been able to retain Perry Mason to look out for his interest. He had not known at the time Cliff Parker was a crook. Now the man was about to ring his doorbell.

Clarence Draper went to his front door. The bell rang just as he knew it would. He did not know why Parker was here, but he was sure he was going to try to get money from him. Opening the door, he looked at Parker and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your lawyer?" Parker said as he pushed his way past Clarence.

"You are not my lawyer. I fired you after that crooked oil deal. I should never have listened to you. You are responsible for my nephew being in prison. You put him up to breaking in Mason's office."

"He broke into my office as well," Parker said.

"You put him up to that too. You framed the boy. He idolized you, and you used him," Parker."

Cliff Parker grinned. "It doesn't matter what I did, Draper. It only matters what the police believe, and who do you think they will believe, you or me?"

This is exactly what Clarence had been concerned about ever since that whole thing came down. "What do you want?"

"You are in a very lucrative real-estate deal right now. I want in. You are going to hire me as your attorney," Parker told him.

"I have an attorney. He is doing just fine. I have no intentions of getting involved with you again. You are a crook."

"Crook is an ugly word, Draper. Let's just say I do what is necessary to make money."

"You throw people to the wolves, like you did my nephew. Not a chance," Clarence said. "Now get out."

"Okay, I will go straight to the police and tell them that you are the one who put your nephew up to breaking into my office and Mason's. I will tell them the whole thing was your idea. They will be very interested. You can join that nephew of yours in jail. I hedge my bets, Draper. I framed you as well as your nephew. I held back revealing framing you because I figured you would be a money-maker, and I intend to cash in on you. You think about it. You have one week. Then I will go to the police." He grinned at Draper and left his house.

Clarence paced back and forth in his living room. What was he going to do? He was certain Parker would do exactly what he said he would. No doubt the frame would stick. If there was one thing the man was good at, it was framing people for what he had done. Clarence did not want to enter into any partnerships with him. If things went bad, Parker would not go to jail, Clarence would. He was at a loss as to what to do about it. How could he handle the blackmailer. There was only one way he knew of, and it wasn't good. It went against everything he believed in. He just could not see anyway around it. Parker had to be stopped once and for all.

4

Perry Mason pulled the car in front of the home of Ethan Alexander. He got out of the Cadillac and met Della Street on the other side. Opening the door, he took her hand and guided her out of his car. After taking her elbow, he walked her up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the bell. Within a minute, the door opened and Alexander stood before them.

"Mister Mason, I was not expecting you," he said with a worried look. "Has something come up?"

Mason smiled to put Alexander at ease. "May we come in?"

"Oh, of course, forgive my manners." Ethan stepped back and allowed the lawyer and his secretary entrance into his home. He led them into the living room and invited them to sit down. "Now, what is this all about? Are Colton and Deborah all right?"

"They are fine, as far as we know, Mister Alexander. There have been a couple things come up that lead me to believe that Cliff Parker does indeed abuse not only Colton, but his mother as well."

Showing disgust, Ethan said, "I would like to beat that man to a bloody pulp. He better never run into me because I could kill him for what he has done to them. I will not allow him to beat my son and his mother."

"We don't yet know that Colton is your son, Mister Alexander," Della pointed out.

"He's my son. I have no doubt about it, and it will be confirmed with the DNA test."

"Mister Alexander, it is not wise to make verbal threats," Mason said.

"That's not a threat, that's a promise. I won't allow him to abuse them, Mister Mason."

"He is not going to get away with it. My private investigator is turning up evidence we will eventually need for Colton to divorce his parents. What I need to know is this ... if that does indeed come to fruitation, will you be willing to take the boy should the DNA test prove you to be his biological father?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will!"

"Then I suggest you quit making idle threats. You could influence the judge you are not a fit parent to raise the boy," Mason said.

Ethan calmed down. "Yes, I see what you mean. It is just that I don't understand how any man can treat his wife and son the way he does."

"We also have another matter to discuss with you," Della said.

"And that is?"

"The DNA test is set up with a doctor friend of mine at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. I have sent a text message to Colton and he has agreed to be there. You will also have to be there."

"Mister Mason, I will be there, you can count on it. There is one thing that puzzles me. How can the doctor draw blood from Colton without his parents permission?"

"I took care of that today. I went to see the judge that handles child protection cases. I informed him of possible abuse. Believe me, I had a devil of a time convincing him not to send in the Child Protection Agency," Mason told him, "but he finally agreed to put it off until the results of the test can be determined."

"Okay, Colton and I will be there tomorrow. I don't know how to thank you, Mister Mason. I just want Colton and Deborah out of that atmosphere, Ethan said.

"There are no guarantees, but at least we have a start on the divorce case," Perry told him.

"We both understand that, and are willing to take that chance."

Perry and Della stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the name and the address of Doctor Jeremy Madis. "He will be waiting for the two of you. I will contact you as soon as I know the results."

Mason shook hands with Ethan Alexander, then he and Della left his home. After they had gone, Ethan paced back and forth. The no good dirty rotten jerk. He could not believe how he could abuse Colton and Debra. He knew he should take Mason's advice and stay away from Cliff Parker, yet he had to warn the son-of-a-bitch to leave them alone. Just as soon as the DNA test revealed him to be Colton's father, he was going to file for custody of the boy. With Mason's investigator turning up dirt on Parker, he was confident Mason would win the case. After all, he was the best attorney around.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 6

1

Ethan Alexander watched as the students in Colton's high school began leaving the building. The bell rang a minute later and the kids wasted no time exiting the school. He waited patiently for the boy he hoped was his son. It would not be long and they would know for sure. Five minutes later, Colton Parker came out of the school.

Ethan honked the horn to get the boy's attention. When Colton saw Ethan waiting in the car, he waved and smiled. Heading straight for the vehicle, Colton bent down and looked in the passenger window. "Well, let's go and find out if you are my father." He opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

Alexander put the car in gear and headed down the road. "How was school?"

"Boring. I must admit I don't like school much," Colton answered.

"Then you are not taking the right classes. I know there are classes that are required, but you do have some elective ones. They are intended to allow you to take classes in fields you are interested in," Ethan said.

"Yes, I know that, but my parents would never let me take the classes I wanted to take."

"You mean drama classes?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I mean drama classes. Do you think I am wrong to want to be an actor?"

"No. I think if that is really what you want to do, you should pursue it. However, you know fully well it is a very hard field to make it in."

"So, what are you saying?" Colton asked.

"I am saying you should have a back-up occupation that you would also love doing if being an actor doesn't work out for you."

The boy thought about it for a moment and then said, "That makes sense. I wish my parents would think like you do. I don't mind having a back-up plan, but Ethan, I really want to try making it as an actor."

"Then give it your all. It is obvious your father is not going to allow you to take drama classes in high school as he can control what elective classes you take. He won't be able to do that once you are in college. I know someone in a good drama school. We'll see if we can get you in there. You will need to take courses and minor in another area so you can switch if you have to."

Colton could not believe his ears. Ethan actually agreed with his choice of occupation. He hoped the test results of the DNA test proved this man to be his father.

They discussed sports, politics, likes and dislikes and generally spent time getting to know each other. When Ethan pulled up in front of Doctor Jeremy Madis' office, he turned off the car, and the two of them sat there for a moment. Ethan looked over at Colton and smiled. "No matter the test result, I will continue to support and help you. The retainer I gave Mister Mason will start the ball rolling with divorcing your parents."

"Thanks, Ethan, that means a lot to me," he responded.

"Well, let's go and have the test," Alexander said. He opened the car door and got out as Colton did the same. They walked up the sidewalk leading to the door together. When they arrived, Ethan opened the door and Colton stepped inside. He led the boy directly to the desk.

When he had the attention of the woman behind the counter, he said, "My name is Ethan Alexander and this young man is Colton Parker. We are here to have a DNA test to determine if I am his father."

"Yes, Mister Alexander, we were expecting both of you. If you want to have a seat, I will call you as soon as a room becomes available."

"Thank you." Ethan led Colton over to two empty chairs. They sat down and waited. He glanced over at the young man and could detect his nervousness. He admitted to himself he was also nervous. He wanted badly for the boy's sake that the test would show him as his father. If it did not, he would have to be there for Colton as he was already sure he would be devastated if he were not.

2

Something wasn't right. Cliff Parker was beginning to believe his son had taken him for a sucker. He told him he had been at the Drake Detective Agency, and now he had found out he was also checking with lawyers. Cliff was willing to bet the damn kid had not done either one. He had been in the Brent building for one reason only, and that was to see Perry Mason. But, what would he need to see Mason about? It just did not make sense. Of all attorneys, why Mason? Cliff could not stand the man. He was no different than he was. Mason was known for breaking the law; no one had proved it yet.

He had to find out why his son was seeing a lawyer. Just what the hell was that kid up to?

He should go home and beat the hell out of Deborah for not raising the kid right. She should have supported him in leading Colton away from acting. It was not an honest profession. Everything about acting was fake. Grown men and women pretending to be someone else. If the man who invented moving pictures was alive today, someone should shoot the bastard.

Cliff could not help but wonder if Colton was actually his son. He knew Deborah had an affair with Ethan Alexander. He could not prove it, but he knew it. She had always denied it and she had deservedly received a beating for lying to him. What if Colton was really the bastard son of Alexander? Then again, did it really matter? He knew fully well in the eyes of the law the kid was his. He had supported the no good kid for sixteen years...or was it seventeen years now? What difference did it make? He did not know how old he was. It was Deborah's job to recognize his birthday. Quite frankly, Cliff regretted ever having a child to begin with. He had told Deborah he did not want brats.

His father had him and did not want him. As a result, he beat him constantly, as if doing so would make his birth go away. Cliff didn't deserve the beatings. On the other hand, Colton did. He was useless and would contribute nothing to society. An actor! He just couldn't believe it. Maybe the problem was he did not beat him enough. Obviously he had not beaten any sense into the boy. Well, he was in for a good beating as soon as he saw him. Colton Parker was going to explain just what the hell he was seeing Perry Mason for.

3

Perry Mason pulled his Cadillac in front of Clarence Draper's home. Knowing this was a long shot did not stop him from doing it. He had to see if he could get Draper to talk to him. Things were progressing along nicely as far as the evidence gathering they were doing for the divorce case, but Perry was not kidding himself. Cliff Parker was not going to sit by and do nothing when he found out what they were doing. He was a crook and a smart one. Anyone who could pull off what he had done over the years and not get caught was most definitely cunning.

Whether Parker was aware which man was the actual father of Colton would not make any difference. He may not want the boy, but he was not going to give him, or Deborah for that matter, to Ethan Alexander. If Perry read the tea leaves correctly, Deborah was more than likely in love with Alexander as well. He wondered how she ended up with Cliff Parker. What woman in her right mind would choose Cliff Parker over a man like Ethan Alexander? Mason hoped the DNA test would show Alexander to be Colton's biological father. It would be an uphill battle to take the boy from Cliff Parker, and Mason was going to give it his all to make sure they reached the top of the hill. The kid deserved a break, one he would never get under the thumb of Parker.

Perry went around the car and opened the passenger door of his Cadillac. Della Street swung her legs out. After glancing down at her legs, the lawyer took her hand and assisted her out of his vehicle. He closed the door and led her up the sidewalk to the home of Clarence Draper. Mason wanted more information on whether Parker was responsible for the break-in of his office at that of his own. Perry rang the doorbell and waited. No one came to answer. After waiting a bit longer, he rang the bell again. Still no one came to the door.

Mason looked at Della and said, "Stay here." He jumped over the railing and peered into the front window. His view was blocked by rather thick drapes. He could only see through a thin area where the drapes did not quite come together. No one was in sight. The television was turned off. A large orange cat sat on the arm of the sofa looking towards the door. It did not seemed at all bothered by the possibility of visitors.

Mason went around the side of the house where there was another window. This one gave him a perfect view of the kitchen. The curtains did not cover it as the drapes did in the front. On the center counter were half-eaten bacon and eggs. A full glass of orange juice was set directly next to a tipped coffee cup.

All of this indicated that someone was home. Why then was no one answering the door? Mason heard someone come up behind him. When he turned Della had joined him.

"I got concerned when you didn't return," she said.

"Something is wrong, Della. Take a look," Mason told her as he pointed in the window.

Della looked inside to see the same scene Perry had. "He did not answer the door, Perry. Maybe, he decided he wasn't hungry and left it. Maybe he had to be somewhere. He probably just left."

"I don't think so," Mason said. "Look at the coffee pot on the counter. There is steam coming from the top."

Della looked and agreed. "You are right, Perry. No one would leave the coffee pot on. It is a good way to burn down your house."

"Let's go around to the back," Mason suggested. He headed towards the back of the house as Della followed. When they arrived, they went directly to the back door. It was opened. Mason glanced back at Della.

"You are going in, aren't you?" she surmised.

"Della, he might need help." Mason pulled out his handkerchief and pushed the door open. "Don't touch anything," he reminded her.

They made their way into the home. Immediately to their right were stairs that obviously led to a basement. Perry could not understand why they built basements in an area sitting over a major earthquake fault line. He glanced downstairs, which was dark. It was doubtful Draper would go into the basement without turning on a light, so he continued towards a door that would lead into the house. Mason immediately notice there was a keyhole in the doorknob. They may not be able to go any further if the door was locked.

Using the handkerchief, he turned the knob. The door immediately opened under the slight pressure he applied pushing inward. Mason pushed the door open further until it was opened wide enough for them to get through. "Mister Draper!" he called out.

There was no response to Mason's attempt to gain the attention of Clarence Draper. He walked over to the breakfast on the table. There was a fork and spilled coffee on the floor. The kitchen chair was overturned and laying on its side.

"Looks like there was a struggle here," Mason said. The counter which had hidden the chair from their view while looking in the window was damaged. The wood was smashed in as if someone or something had violently come in contact with it.

"Perry, don't you think we better call the police?" Della asked him.

"Not yet, Della. I want to take a look around." Mason headed into the living room from the kitchen. There was a hallway to their right. Papers were laying on the floor in front of the only open room in the hall.

Mason headed directly for that room. The door was open slightly. There was a light coming out of the room. The lawyer pushed the door opened and entered. It was obviously used as a study or office. There was a mahogany desk directly in front of them. The chair was pushed aside. Books lined a shelf on the right side of the room. The left side supported a fireplace. Mason immediately noticed the fireplace poker was missing from the rack that was sitting next to the opening of the fireplace.

He walked over, but did not see it anywhere. When he turned around, he saw the legs of a man behind the desk. Mason hurried over to him. Della followed close behind. He bent down and placed his finger on the side of the man's neck.

"Is he ...? Della said, but did not finish her thought before Mason answered.

"Dead? Yes, Della, he's dead." Mason noticed the fireplace poker lying beside the man. It was covered in blood. He took a closer look at the man's head. The back of it was covered with blood as well. "And, I would say that poker is the murder weapon."

"Is it Clarence Draper?" Della asked.

"Yes, it's Draper," Perry answered. He looked at the desk drawers which had been ransacked. Papers, pens, and other articles were laying on the floor around the body.

"I wonder what they were looking for," Della remarked.

"I don't know, but we certainly are not going to get any information out of this man." Walking over to the desk, Mason saw a contract. He read down it and discovered it was a real estate contract drawn up by Cliff Parker for a JimmyBob Scouten. He made a mental note of what the contract said, pulled a pen out of his pocket, picked up the receiver using his handkerchief and punched the numbers on the phone for Police Headquarters. "This is Perry Mason. I want to report a murder."

4

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg finished his last report on a murder that had occurred on the other side of the city. The perpetrator had entered the home to burglarize it in broad daylight. He had been unaware there was a police officer that lived next door. When he was confronted by the elderly owner of the home, he shot the man.

Having heard the gunshot, the police officer went next door and found the perpetrator standing over the body with the gun in one hand and a cloth bag in the other, containing valuables he had collected in the short time it took the police officer to show up. The man had been arrested immediately. There had been no doubt he had killed the elderly man. Tragg wished all cases were this cut and dry.

He stood up with the report in hand, which he would deliver to Hamilton Burger, who would prosecute the case. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Tragg called out to his guest.

Lieutenant Andy Anderson opened the door and walked in. "Lieutenant, we just got a call I think you will want to handle yourself."

Tragg looked at Anderson with suspicion. "Yeah, why is that?"

"Well, the call came from Perry Mason," Anderson explained.

Tragg shook his head. "Don't tell me he found another dead body?"

Anderson had to hold back a laugh. It had become a running joke around the station. Mason discovered as many dead bodies as the police did. "You guessed it."

"Why can't that damn lawyer stay in his office?" Tragg grumbled. He stood up, grabbed his hat and said, "Let's go."

5

Cliff Parker walked through the front door of his house. His wife was at the grocery store, and it was about time. He was getting sick of warmed up leftovers. Cliff went into the kitchen looking for Colton, who could usually be found there raiding the refrigerator. This time, the kid was no where in sight. Parker looked at his watch. Colton should have been home long before now.

That was just another thing he intended to address when the boy finally came home. Just because Cliff worked past the time school got out, Colton seemed to think he could come home when he pleased. He could not remember how many times he had told him he was to come home as soon as school let out. Well, this time he had caught him. Cliff left the office early in order to confront him, and he wasn't even here.

Parker heard the front door open and shut. Like clockwork, Colton came into the kitchen. He smiled at his father and said, "Hi Dad, what's for dinner?" Looking around he did not see his mother, nor did he like the look on his father's face. It always meant he was about to get a beating he did not deserve.

"She is getting groceries, and I don't have a damn clue what she is going to fix for dinner. Where the hell have you been?" He took a step towards Colton.

"I just hung out with the guys after school. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You're damn right there is something wrong! You lied to me!"

"I don't understand. I didn't lie to you. What are you talking about?" Colton knew that look in his father's eyes. Nothing he would say to him in a way of an explanation would suffice. He would not believe anything Colton told him, even if it was the truth, which of course it would not be. He could not tell him where he had been.

"You told me you went to Paul Drake's office. You wanted to check out being a private detective," he said sarcastically.

"I did go to Drake's office," Colton lied.

"Like hell you did!" Parker's anger was rising. The little son-of-a-bitch was lying to him again and right to his face, knowing he knew he was lying.

"Look, Dad..."

Colton did not get out the words as Cliff moved with speed directly to him. He backhanded him across his face with his hand. "You little bastard, you lie to me again and I will beat the daylights out of you! Now, did you go to Perry Mason's office?"

Blood trickled from Colton's split lip. "All right I did, but I am making appointments with different types of attorneys to see if I want to practice law. Mason is the best criminal attorney anywhere. I talked to him about criminal law. I didn't tell you because I know you hate the guy."

Cliff Parker grabbed his son and shoved him against the refrigerator. "You slimy little punk! You stay away from Mason!"

Colton was trying to hold his temper together, which was becoming increasingly harder with every assault by his father...no he was not his father. Ethan Alexander was his father. It was only a matter of time before it was proven.

Cliff hit Colton again, this time causing his nose to bleed. "Don't you ever lie to me again! You hear me! If I catch you anywhere near that damn Mason, I will beat the hell out of you. I can't stand that bastard!"

Despite knowing his father had lost complete control, that blow was the last straw; Colton's temper blew. "Why? Because he's a better lawyer than you? He's what you are not...honest and he makes a lot more money than you. Everyone would rather go to Perry Mason, including me. If I needed a lawyer, I would pick him over you every time."

Now in a full rage, Cliff Parker grabbed Colton and slammed him against the counter, slugging him in the stomach. The boy doubled over. When he did, Cliff kneed him in the jaw.

Deborah Parker rushed into the kitchen with grocery bags. When she saw the scene in front of her, she raced over and got in between her husband and her son. "Cliff, for God's sake, you are going to kill him! Stop it!"

Parker doubled his fist and slugged Deborah in the face. She fell to the kitchen floor. "You stay out of this, you bitch! If you were any kind of a mother, you would do something about this kid's behavior! Since you don't, I have to. The little bastard has been lying to me. I won't tolerate it, you hear me?"

Colton's head was spinning. He sat up as his mother ran her fingers down his cheek. They helped each other to their feet. Before Cliff could stop him, the boy ran out of the kitchen and from the house.

6

Lieutenants Tragg and Anderson arrived at the home of Clarence Draper. Two police cars were in the driveway. Parked in front of the house was the very familiar black Cadillac of the city's most prominent attorney. Tragg glanced over at the vehicle. He turned to Andy Anderson and said, "Mason is going to put Bloodhounds out of business. He can sniff out a dead body faster than any dog can."

Andy chuckled as they headed up the sidewalk to the front door. After greeting the officers, the detectives entered the house. Another police officer met them at the door. "The body is back here, Lieutenant."

"Please tell me it's Mason's," Tragg said sarcastically.

The officer laughed. "Sorry, Lieutenant, Mason is alive and well."

Tragg followed the officer into the study. Standing by the fireplace was the big man himself. Beside him was Della Street, where she usually could be found.

"Perry, I wish to hell you would stop calling in dead bodies," Tragg said.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, but as an officer of the court..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you have to report it. Who is the dead man?"

"His name is Clarence Draper." Mason offered nothing else.

"And I suppose you are not going to tell me why you just happened to come here and find a dead body?"

Perry smiled. "I came to see him."

"What about?"

Mason said nothing. He just stood there with his arm around Della and smiled.

"That's what I thought." He looked over at the police officer in the room. "Did you get Mason's statement?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," the officer confirmed.

"All right, Mason, get the hell out of here," Tragg said in frustration.

Perry wasted no time. He gave Della a slight push and the two of them left the study. Once back in the car, Della said, "I don't think Arthur was very happy with you."

Perry chuckled. "Is he ever?"

"No, I guess not. Well, Mister Mason, now what?"

"Now we find out what connection Cliff Parker has to this murder," Perry answered.

"What makes you think he had anything to do with it?" Della said.

"I don't know, Della, but I sure would like to know why there was a contract on that desk drawn up by Cliff Parker with a man name JimmyBob Scouten."

"Do you know him?"

Mason shook his head. "Never heard of him, but I intend to have Paul find out who he is."

Perry's cellphone rang in his pocket. He removed it and answered, "Mason."

"Mister Mason, this is Ethan Alexander. You need to come to my house immediately."

"What's wrong, Mister Alexander?" Perry asked him.

"It's Colton. Please hurry." Alexander hung up the phone. Perry turned his Cadillac around and stepped down on the accelerator.


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 7

1

Ethan Alexander wet the cloth and wiped the blood from Colton Parker's nose and lip. His lip was swollen to double its size and Ethan was certain his nose was broken. If he could get his hands on Cliff Parker, he would beat the hell out of him. This had to be enough for Perry Mason to file against the bastard.

All Ethan knew was he was not allowing Colton to return to that house if he had to take him away from Los Angeles himself. That boy was not going to endure any more beatings at the hands of Cliff Parker. He would see to it. How could that man beat the boy? Ethan just did not understand. He would beat him no more. Ethan did not care how much he had to spend to get the lad away from that monster.

The doorbell rang. Ethan looked down at Colton, sitting at his kitchen table. "I will be right back." Alexander headed for the front door. When he opened it, Perry Mason and Della Street stood on the other side. "What's going on, Ethan?" Mason asked.

Alexander stepped back to give Perry and Della entrance into the house. "In the kitchen, Colton is in the kitchen."

Mason and Street followed him where Colton was sitting at the table. Oh no!" Della exclaimed. She headed directly for Colton. She took his face in her hands and looked at the damaged. "Perry, I think his nose is broken."

Mason walked over to the boy and checked out the damage. "Did your father do this to you?"

"No, Ethan is my father. Cliff Parker is just the man who claims to be."

Mason took that as a yes that Cliff was the one that beat him. "Tell me what happened."

"When I came home, I could see in his eyes he was crazy. He screamed at me to stay away from you. He found out I was seeing lawyers, or at least he thinks I was seeing several of them. Cliff assumed I had seen you. He just started beating on me, Mister Mason. He threw me up against the refrigerator and the counter and was slugging me. My mother came in from grocery shopping and tried to stop him. He slugged her too."

"Mister Mason, you should have enough for Colton to divorce his parents now, don't you?" Ethan said.

"The first thing we are going to do is take the boy to the hospital and call the police. But, we will need Mrs. Parker to tell the police what happened. Then we will have no trouble getting him out of that house."

"NO!" Colton shouted.

"No? What do you mean no?" Ethan said. "For the first time, we have the evidence we need to get you out of that house."

"I can't leave," Colton said.

"What! You can't be serious!" Ethan's voice was almost frantic.

"My mother actually tried to stop him for the first time. I can't leave her alone in that house with him. I am afraid he will kill her. I don't want to live with that for the rest of my life."

Ethan understood the boy's concerns. He turned to Perry Mason. "Is there something you can do?"

"We are going to the hospital and calling the police. If we are going to protect Colton and his mother, we need to get this on record," Mason said. "Della, call the police."

Without hesitation, Della went to the phone on the counter of the kitchen, picked up the receiver and dialed the operator. "Please connect me with the police."

"After we have been to the hospital, I will bring Colton back here and have a chat with Cliff Parker tomorrow. I will warn him he is facing a law suit for child abuse as well as spousal abuse, if Mrs. Parker is willing to file a complaint. I don't like the idea of Colton going back there."

"I have to, Mister Mason. Don't you understand?" the boy pleaded with his lawyer.

"I didn't say I don't understand. I just don't like it. I suppose I can't talk you out of it? Will you at least wait until tomorrow.

"Yes, sir," Colton said, but I am going back to protect my mother from him.

"You do realize I will have to call Child Protection Services," Mason warned the lad.

"Please, Mister Mason, don't do it," Colton continued to plead with him.

"Colton, I have to do what is best for you as your lawyer. I want you to stay here tonight."

"But, Mister Mason, my mother..."

"We will get your mother out of there as quickly as we can. You have to trust me, Colton."

"Alright, Mister Mason. We will leave it in your hands."

2

As soon as Perry and Della arrived in the office the next day, Perry immediately told his secretary, "Della, get Child Protection Services on the phone for me." The vision of the boy at the hospital with his swollen and bruised face haunted him. The police had been unable to find Cliff Parker the night before.

Della Street turned and looked back at Mason. "Perry, Colton said he did not want to divorce his parents. He wants to stay there to protect his mother.

"I know that Della, but I have an obligation to him. At least if Child Protection Services is involved, Parker will have to stop pounding on that boy."

Della nodded and went into her office. Her heart was breaking for Colton Parker, and her anger for Cliff Parker continued to rise. One would never know as Della always displayed a calm demeanor. She knew Perry would do what was best for him regardless of what the boy wanted. A moment later she buzzed Mason's phone and told him she had them on the line.

Mason picked up the phone and said, "This is Perry Mason, the lawyer. I want to report the abuse of one of my clients."

3

Cliff Parker worked in his office alone. He had told Deborah Parker to stay home for a few days until the bruises faded. He did not want her in his office. People would certainly question why her face was all banged up. As far as he was concerned she deserved it every bit as much as that useless kid. Cliff would not tolerate him lying to him. It simply was unacceptable.

He was going to pay Perry Mason a visit. The son-of-a-bitch had not heeded his warning. The bastard was going to stay away from his son if he had to file in court to stop him. Mason could not push him around. He knew the law every bit as well as the big-shot lawyer, and he had no right to stick his nose in his family business. If his son needed a lawyer, he would represent him, not Perry Mason. He was sick of Mason interfering with his family. He would run it as he saw fit. Mason had nothing to say about it. Mason just didn't understand that he had to have a firm hand with both his son and his wife. They needed to understand he was the boss and they were going to do as he told them to do. Otherwise they would suffer the consequences.

There was a knock on the door. It opened almost immediately. Susan Hooper entered the office. "Cliff, there is a woman in the office who would like to see you."

"I don't have any appointments this morning," he snapped. "Let her make an appointment like everyone else."

"I think you are going to want to see her," she insisted. "She is from Child Protection Services."

Parker looked up quickly. Damn that useless son of his. If he called these people, he was going to beat the hell out of him. Why couldn't people keep their nose out of his business. "Send her in," he snarled.

Susan left the office and returned with a very stiff looking woman. She had an air about her that told Cliff she thought she was better than he. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Clara Jenner. I am from Child Protection Services. We have been called in to investigate possible abuse of your son, Colton, she said.

"There is no abuse of my son. Who the hell called you anyway?" he demanded.

"Normally, we would not tell you that, but he told us to be sure and tell you he was the one that made the complaint. The lawyer, Perry Mason made the complaint. He is representing the boy."

"I am the boy's father and I will decide who represents him if he needs a lawyer, and it sure as hell will not be Perry Mason. He has no authority to represent my son unless I say so!" Parker roared.

"I am sorry, Mister Parker, but the law does allow the boy to seek the help of a lawyer regardless of whether you object or not. Mister Mason is representing the boy and has decided there is abuse in the home. Therefore..."

"Get the hell out of my office! I will file in court to stop Mason and my family business is none of your business. Now get out before I throw you out!"

Clara Jenner turned and headed for the door. "I will be reporting to the Services that you refused to cooperate. I have no doubt Mister Mason will be filing in court to have the boy removed from the home. You will be hearing from the courts as we also will be filing legal proceedings."

"Get the hell out of here!" He took a step towards her. Clara turned and raced out of his office. "Of all the damn nerve! If any of them thought they were going to get away with this, they don't know me. I can't stand the no good rotten kid, but he is mine and I will decide what he can and can't do, and he sure as hell is not going to be represented by that damn Mason."

Cliff grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. It was time he set the kid right. He would show him who the boss was. Colton was not going to get away with defying him. As he stepped in the outer office, Susan approached him.

"Is everything alright, Cliff?"

"No, everything is not alright. That damn Mason thinks he can get away with sticking his nose in my business."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, get the hell out of my way right now. We can get together tonight at the apartment." He stormed out of the office.

Susan watched as he left. She did not understand him lately. He was so rude to her. When she first started working for him, he was so sweet and kind. She wondered what got into him.

Cliff got into his car and headed for the school. Looking at his watch, it was just about noon. Colton would be out for lunch soon. Parker knew his son always left the school and headed for McDonald's to purchase some garbage. Why Deborah could not make the kid a decent lunch instead of giving him money every day to eat at fast-food restaurants was beyond him. This was all her fault. She was a lousy mother. She never disciplined the boy; she left it up to him to do. Deborah could not even feed the kid properly. When he got home tonight after a rendezvous with Susan, he was going to have a talk with the bitch. He would teach her to be a proper mother if he had to beat it into her.

When he arrived at the school, the kids were just getting out for lunch. He parked his car and got out. Leaning against it, Cliff watched and searched for his son. The boy was one of the last ones out. If he was headed for McDonald's, he would have to go right past Cliff to go there. He was not going to be eating at McDonald's. When Cliff got finished with him, he would not be eating for the rest of the day. His mouth was going to be too sore. It was time he belted that little troublemaker square in the mouth. He was going to straighten out and fire Mason.

Colton exited the school and headed in Cliff's direction. When he saw his father leaning up against the car, he stopped. Wondering what he was doing there, he decided he was no longer interested in going to McDonald's for lunch. Colton turned around to go back into the school. He would call Perry Mason's office. He did not want a confrontation with his father here at the school. Colton had told Mason he wanted to go back to protect his mother. He wasn't sure it was a good idea now. He was tired of being beaten at his father's hand. Yet, his mother had made an attempt to protect him. If he did not return home, Cliff might take it out on her. He did not want to see his mother beaten because his father was upset with him.

Just before he reached the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Colton was jerked back from the door and whirled around by his father to face him. "What are you doing here?" Colton asked.

"What time did you get in last night?" Parker snarled.

"Late. I was not about to come home while you were still up." He had not gotten in at all, but he wasn't about to tell his father that.

"Where did you go?" Cliff asked the boy.

Colton noted that a crowd of kids was gathering around watching the two of them. He just wanted to get away from Cliff Parker before it escalated into another fight. Although, he knew his father had never beaten him in front of anyone except his mother. Maybe he was safe from a beating. "I just left. I didn't go anywhere in particular."

Cliff backhanded Colton across his face. "You liar, you went straight to Perry Mason. I had a visit from Child Protection Services. They said Mason called them." Parker's temper was beginning to rise.

"I didn't tell him to call them. If he did it, he did it on his own," Colton insisted.

"I told you to stay away from Mason. Are you incapable of following my orders?" He backhanded Colton again.

"Leave me the hell alone! I am glad Mister Mason called them. I am sick of you using me for a punching bag. I am getting the hell away from you and Mister Mason is going to help me. I will ask him to help Mom too. You are nothing but a bully and you are done bullying me. So just get out of here and leave me alone."

"You ungrateful little bastard! You will do as you are told. You are coming with me and you are going to tell Child Protection this is all a mistake!" Cliff shouted at him.

"I am not going anywhere with you! Now get the hell away from me or I will call Mister Mason and have him press charges against you!" Colton shouted.

"You little bastard! You are going to do as you are told!" Cliff Parker grabbed the boy and slugged him in the face. Colton fell to the ground. He didn't stay there long as his temper had flared. He got up, slugged his father in the stomach and watched him grab his middle.

Cliff Parker had not been expecting the counter attack as Colton had never attempted to defend himself or his mother. Parker doubled over, but kept his footing. Stunned from the blow, he just stood there waiting for his head to clear.

Colton's face was red with rage. "If you ever touch me or my mother again, I will kill you! You hear me? I will kill you!" Colton took off on a dead run away from the school. He knew exactly where he was going. He had all he was going to take from Cliff Parker. He didn't care whether the man was his father or not. He was a monster. Colton never thought what the consequences of threatening his father would lead to. He only knew he had to get away from him.

4

Perry Mason and Della Street were going over other cases when the phone rang on Mason's desk. Della picked it up and said, "Yes, Gertie." She listened for a moment and then said, "I'll be right out."

Perry looked up from his desk. "What did Gertie want?"

"Ethan Alexander is in the outer office. He said he has to see you immediately. It is a matter of the utmost importance." Della headed for the door.

"If it is something you can handle, Della, take care of it. I need to finish this." He went back to his paperwork.

A few minutes later, his office door opened and Della re-entered the office with Ethan Alexander. "Mister Mason, I think you need to handle this."

Mason stood up as Alexander approached his desk. "Good afternoon, Mister Alexander. What can I do for you?"

"Have Cliff Parker arrested for one thing, and for another, find Colton Parker." He shook hands with Mason and sat down when the lawyer indicated the chair in front of his desk.

"What are you talking about? Is Colton Parker missing?" Mason said. "I thought he was in school today.

"Apparently, Cliff Parker reacted to you calling Child Protection on him. He went to the school. There was a very big scene there, and it was not good." Ethan went on to tell him he received a call from Colton. He relayed what had happened at the school.

"Where is Colton now?" Della asked.

"That is just it, Miss Street. He would not tell me where he was going. He said he needed time to think. I am worried about him. Mister Mason, you have to do something. He openly beat the boy in front of witnesses. You have the evidence you need now."

"Colton changed his mind on divorcing his parents. I can request Cliff Parker be picked up by the police."

"Then do it. I am afraid Parker is going to kill that boy. I am tempted to go see him and give him a piece of what he has been doing to Colton."

"No, Mister Alexander. You stay away from Cliff Parker and let me handle it. Della, get the police on the phone for me."

Della nodded and picked up the phone receiver on Mason's desk. After calling the police, she turned the phone over to Perry. Mason spoke to the police for several minutes before hanging up. "The police were already aware of what happened at the school. The principal called them after it was reported to him. Colton did not go back to his classes. He left the school grounds."

"I know that. I told you I talked to him. You have to find him before Cliff Parker does," Ethan said, his voice showing signs of desperation.

"We will find him." Mason turned to Della. "Call Paul. Tell him to find the boy."

Della Street nodded and left the office to make the call from her desk.

"Mister Mason. This has gone far enough. I will not stand..."

Mason interrupted Ethan to refocus him. "Right now, the most important thing is that we find him. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Ethan shook his head. "I just don't know. I have not really known the boy that long. I don't know who his friends are or who he hangs out with."

Della came back into Perry's office. "Paul is on it. He has assigned several men, and he will take personal charge of finding Colton."

"I just hope he finds him before Cliff Parker does."

5

Colton Parker walked into the door of the house he had been living in his entire life. He had to see his mother. He went immediately to the kitchen. Reaching into the upper cupboard, he pulled down the first-aid kit. His father had re-opened the cut on his lip, only it was even deeper. God, how he hated that man. He was so sick of beatings at the hands of of his father. He had to convince his mother to leave him.

After attending to his face, he thought about what his mother had done for him. Colton thought his mother did not care about him, but when she stepped in to defend him for the first time, it changed his thinking. Obviously, she was just scared of Cliff Parker. He should have realized it. His mother had always been gentle with him. She had never raised a hand to him, and Colton knew she had suffered beatings from Cliff almost as often as he had.

Cliff Parker had never beat him up in public before. He had lost all control. Colton had to do something. He could not leave this house without taking his mother with him. His father would blame her for him leaving and she would suffer the consequences. She would be taking the beatings that were meant for him. He could not allow that. His father had to be stopped before he killed one of them.

"Mom!" he shouted. He did not receive an answer. Where could she be? He had heard his father tell her she was to stay home for a few days. He decided to check the upstairs bedroom she shared with his father. Colton ran up the stairs, skipping every other step as he went. Walking swiftly down the hall he stopped at her bedroom door. "Mom," he said softly this time.

"Colton, what are you doing home? You should be in school," she called out.

"May I enter?" he asked. His father had a rule that he had to ask for permission to enter their bedroom regardless of whether one of them was not in there.

"No, you better go back to school," she said.

"I can't. Cliff showed up and started beating me again." There was silence. She did not say anything. "Mom, I am coming in. We need to talk."

"No!" she shouted. "Go back to school."

"I am coming in." Colton opened the door and entered his parents bedroom. He was shocked to see his mother's appearance. Her face was swollen to the point he could barely see her eyes. Her lip was also swollen and split. She had cuts and abrasions on both sides of her face and forehead. Anger rose in the young man at the condition his mother was in. "He did this to you didn't he?"

"No, I fell down the stairs," she lied.

"Bull shit, Mom. I know better. How long are we going to put up with him. You need to leave him! Let' me get you the hell out of here. Mister Mason will help us."

"I can't go, Colton. I am so sorry I have not protected you better. You get Mister Mason to get you out of here. I will understand, but I have to stay."

"You can't stay. I won't let you stay. Mom, he is going to kill one of us if we don't leave," he pleaded.

"You leave, son. Get out of here. Find a man named Ethan Alexander. He will explain things to you. I know he will help you."

"I already found him. We have had a DNA test to determine if he is my father," he admitted.

Shock at the revelation her son made, she tried to explain, "I loved him, Colton. I still do. How did you find out?"

"I heard you and Cliff talking. I think Ethan loves you too. He will help both of us."

"No, Colton. I can't leave. You see, I am in this country illegally. Cliff was able to forge paperwork for me. He has held it over my head all these years. If I leave, he will turn me in."

"The son-of-a-bitch. I am going to kill the bastard." Colton was now in a rage of his own. He walked over to his father's dresser, opened the second drawer and pulled out the gun his father kept there. "I'll kill that bastard!" He headed for the door.

"No, Colton, no!" she yelled, but it was too late. Her son had left with a gun to kill her husband.

She reached for the phone, called the operator, and said, "I need the phone number for Perry Mason."


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 8

1

Colton Parker was furious. The image of his mother in the shape she was in when he left her was on his mind. The rage grew the more he thought about Cliff Parker. He had forced his mother to stay with him all these years because he knew she was in the country illegally. She had endured the same amount of beatings he had because she didn't dare leave him. It had all become very clear to the lad why his mother had not left the son-of-a-bitch. She couldn't leave or he would have turned her in. She would have been deported and he would have been left with the monster. There was no way she would leave him with Cliff Parker.

She had done it all for him. Colton realized that now. His mother loved him; that was obvious. She had endured all those beatings to protect him. Why had he not seen it? She loved him! The thought that she was willing to be beaten regularly by Cliff Parker to protect him proved she loved him.

Cliff Parker was going to pay for what he did to her. He would put a bullet into the bastard's heart. Mister Mason would be able to help her. He would not allow her to be deported from the United States. Mister Mason could do anything.

Colton kept the gun hidden and boarded the bus which went right by his father's office. He had ridden it many times before and he knew the schedule by memory. He sat down in the front row seat and stared out the window; his hands in his pockets. He did not want anyone to bother him. The lad had a job to do and he would not be distracted from it. Colton did not notice the bus driver watching him through his rear view mirror. It was a large mirror and covered the entire bus.

Alan Rubine had been driving the bus for fifteen years. He did not make a lot of money, but then he did not have a lot of skills to fall back on. Alan actually enjoyed it as he was a people watcher. He knew the young man in the front row seat to be Colton Parker, the son of the lawyers, Cliff Deborah Parker. Something was wrong with him. Alan read people well and this kid was full of anger.

"Hey Colton, are you alright?" he asked the boy.

Colton, temporarily startled, turned and looked at the driver who was looking back at him in the mirror over his head. Why couldn't people just mind their own business. He didn't need the man checking on him, especially right now. "I'm fine," he snapped back at him.

"Are you sure? You looked like there is something bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

"I said I was fine. Just mind your own business!" Colton again snapped at him.

Alan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing further. Something was most definitely bothering the lad. Obviously, whatever it was, he wasn't going to talk about it. He remained quiet and followed his route. The kid said nothing else. Alan glanced in the mirror every few minutes. Colton just sat there looking out the window with is face turned away.

When they reached the street Cliff and Deborah Parker's offices were on, Colton called out, "I'll get off right here."

Alan Robine pulled the bus to the side of the street and opened the door of the vehicle. He wanted to say something to Colton, yet he didn't know what to say that would not anger the boy further. Besides, it really wasn't any of his business anyway. He watched the kid get out and head towards his parent's law office.

Robine sat there for a moment and watched the boy pull keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his father's office, went inside and closed the door. Having seen the young man safely inside, there was nothing else he could do. He closed the door of the bus and headed down the street following the route he had done for fifteen years.

Colton stood in the hall of the law office. He had made a key to the offices long ago. When he had gone to Perry Mason's office, he had notice a box on the wall that clearly was an alarm system. Mason was a professional. He made sure his office was protected. His father was a cheap bastard. He did not have an alarm covering his and Colton's mother's office. Anyone could break in and steal all sorts of confidential legal papers from their clients. However, he knew his father had a hidden safe where he probably kept the illegal papers and acts he had committed over the years. Colton knew his father was a crook. He had come to the office and heard his parents arguing over the things he would do as a lawyer.

Parker went immediately to his secretary's desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys. He paid attention when he came into this office, and he knew Susan kept an extra set of keys to both his parents' offices. Colton went directly to his father's office. He had to either get something on him or he would have to kill him. He had no choice. His mother had protected him, and now he had to do the same for her.

Colton rifled through the keys and found the one he knew opened the door to Cliff's office. He put it in the lock, turned it and opened the door. He turned on the light and walked over to his desk. Colton went around it and sat down in the chair. He began opening drawers and going through whatever was in them. The boy could find nothing that could help him. He was about to give up when he opened the middle drawer. There in the desk drawer was an envelope with the words Extra key to the apartment, written in the middle.

He stood there for a minute trying to think of what apartment this key was to. Why would Cliff have a key to an apartment? It didn't make any sense. If it belonged to one of his clients, it would not be in his desk. It would be in their file. There was simply no reason for him to have a key to an unknown apartment in his desk drawer.

Colton picked the envelope up and studied it. Turning it over, there was nothing further written there. He held it up to the light and could tell there was not only a key in the envelope, but also a folded piece of paper. He contemplated for a moment if he should open the envelope. If Cliff ever found out, it would mean another beating. Wait, why should he care. Cliff Parker was not going to be alive to beat anyone.

Tearing open the envelope, the key fell on the desk. Colton pulled the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. It was an address. Below the address was the words, Key to apartment for a little afternoon delight and lots of money!" Colton became even more enraged. The bastard beat his mother and then was also running around on her!

Now all he had to do was figure out where the apartment was. One would think Cliff Parker would likely keep it in his safe. He would not want his mother finding out about the apartment. So why was it where it could easily be found? He knew his mother did not have a key to it; she had told him so. Cliff probably figured she was to meek to even look in his desk. Colton reached under the middle drawer of the desk where he had seen Cliff shove a key. Sure enough, there was a square box connected to the bottom of the drawer. He opened the compartment and a key fell to the floor.

Colton picked up the key and walked over to the closet that contained the safe. He put the key into the door and unlocked it. After opening it, he took a closer look at the key. He almost laugh at the stupidity of the man he had been calling his father all of his life. The combination to the safe was written in tiny numbers on the key! Could Cliff possibly make it easier for someone to get into the safe?

Not caring that the man was an idiot, Colton took advantage of it. He went down on one knee and worked the lock. It was much like the locks on the lockers at school. Colton got it on the first try. He turned the handle and opened the safe. His eyes widen in surprise as there were several bundles of money. He picked them up and saw they were hundred-dollar bills. He could not believe his eyes. There were thousands upon thousands of dollars in the safe.

Colton looked around for something to put the money in. He walked across the room where a box was sitting in the corner. Carrying it back to the safe, he reached in and began removing the money. After placing all of it in the box, he closed it and made sure the top was secure. He hoped he could use the money to get rid of Cliff Parker for good. If not, the man was now short thousands of dollars. Colton had no doubt the money was gotten illegally.

Turning back to the safe, he looked for something that would indicate where the apartment was. After rifling through it, he was about to give up when a folder caught his attention. It said 2486 Clinton Drive. He knew exactly where that was. It was only a few blocks from where he was now.

Colton closed the safe, locked it and then closed the door to the closet which it was in. He carried the box and the file over to the desk. Sitting down in Cliff Parker's chair, he began looking through the file. He could not believe what he was seeing. Apparently, Susan was not the only woman he was playing around with. There was a long list of womens' names with dollar figures beside them. Gloria Wright - $25,000.00, Angel Griffith, $10,000.00, Carrie Rogers $17,000.00...and the list went on. Colton added the numbers in his head. They came to $400,000.00.

He opened the box of money and began counting. After reaching more than $300,000.00, he stopped. With what was left, he was certain that the box would reach the figures on the paper. Obviously Cliff Parker was blackmailing these women, but for what? He had no idea, but this information alone was enough to keep him away from his mother for good.

He placed the key back into the compartment under the desk, picked up the box and left his father's office after making sure to lock the doors. Colton crossed the street and went into the Wells Fargo Bank where he had a safety deposit box. The bank clerk went inside the vault with him, and with his key and that of the bank, the box was opened and the clerk left him alone to attend to business. He emptied the money in the safety deposit box. He then put the list inside it as well. Locking it back up, he left the vault. The bank clerk smiled at him as he passed by.

Colton was now headed for the apartment of his cheating father.

2

The phone was ringing in the law offices of Perry Mason. Gertie had already gone for the day, but Della Street was still working with the lawyer as usual. She picked up the phone and announced, "Perry Mason's office."

"Oh thank God you are still there! I need to talk to Perry Mason right away!" the woman said.

"May I ask who is calling?" Della inquired.

"This is Deborah Parker. Colton is going to kill his father!"

"Just one moment, Mrs. Parker, I will put you through right away," she told her. She put the call on hold and hurried into Mason's office.

Perry looked up to see Della enter the room. He knew something was wrong the second he saw the look on her face. Mason knew better than to ignore it. Della was almost as good at reading people as he was. "What is it Della? What's wrong?"

Della pointed at the phone. "You have to answer this call right now. It is Colton's mother. She said that Colton is going to kill his father."

Mason did not need to hear another word. He picked up the phone and said to his secretary, "Della, get Paul on the phone right away!" He then picked up the receiver of his own phone, punched the lighted line and said, "Mrs. Parker, this is Perry Mason. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, Mister Mason, I didn't know who else to call. I know Colton has been seeing you, and you were the only one I could think of to call."

Perry could hear panic in her voice; the woman was frantic. "Calm down, Mrs. Parker and tell me what is wrong."

"It's Colton. He came home and found Cliff had beaten me. He is out of control, Mister Mason, I could not stop him. I tried, but he would not listen. This is terrible, just terrible. I need your help, Mister Mason. Please, can you help me?"

Mason was aware he would have to calm her in order to obtain any information. He had the feeling time was of the essence. "Mrs. Parker, I will help you, but in order to do that, you need to calm down and tell me what is wrong. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Colton came home. He saw that Cliff had beaten me. Mister Mason, he took his father's gun. I am afraid he is going to kill him!" Deborah started crying.

"Where is your husband right now?" Mason asked.

"I don't know. I haven't kept track of him in years. He could be at his office or with whatever woman he is seeing right now. He has an apartment somewhere in town he uses to spend time with her."

"You don't know where this apartment is?" Mason inquired.

"I am afraid not. I have never cared enough to find out."

"Alright, you stay where you are. I will put my private detective on it," Mason told her. "I will call you when we find Colton. Try not to worry." Perry hung up the phone just as Paul's code knock sounded on the door.

Della went over to the private entrance, opened the door and invited Paul to come in.

"Hello, Beautiful," Drake said with a smile. He headed straight to Mason and sat down on the edge of his desk. "What's up, Perry?"

Mason repeated to Paul what Deborah Parker had just told him on the phone. "We have to find that boy before he finds Cliff Parker."

"Do we have any idea where this apartment is Parker has rented?" Drake asked.

"None, but if I had to bet on it, I would bet it is nearby his office. Put as many men on it as you need, but find that boy, Paul."

Drake nodded, stood up and headed for the private entrance into Mason's office. He opened the door and disappeared.

"Do you really think Colton would shoot Cliff Parker?" Della asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell do not want to find out," Perry answered. "Della, call Ethan Alexander on the off chance Colton cooled off and went to his house."

After checking for Alexander's phone number, Della dialed the number to Ethan's house.

3

Colton Parker walked down the street from his parents' law offices and headed for the address where the apartment was located. His hatred for the man he called father all of his life was growing by the moment. He could not get the image of his bruised and bloodied mother out of his mind. He had every intention of making his father pay for what he had done to him and his mother. Afterwards, he would get rid of the gun. Since he discovered his mother had loved him so much, he was certain she would cover for him, and Cliff's murder would go unsolved.

The young man turned the corner and walked down the street. When he arrived at the apartment building, he just stood there. Was Cliff Parker inside? Was he with a woman? What would he do if he was with a woman? He would have to shoot her too. There would be no choice. Colton could not have a witness to what he was about to do. Well, didn't whoever she was deserve it anyway? She was carrying on with a married man and she had to know it.

Opening the door to the building, Colton looked for stairs. His cheating father's apartment was on the third floor. Apartment 302, that is what the information he had found said. He found it odd that there was no stairway right there when he came in. He continued down the hall. Colton was unaware that the apartment manager was watching him.

Delores Winslow wondered who the boy was. He looked like he had a chip on his shoulder. She had never seen him in the building before. It seemed to be the day for strangers coming into the apartment building. There had been more than a couple today that she had noticed.

Colton found the stairs in the middle of the hall and climbed up two floors to the third one. He had noticed the lower numbers of the apartments on the first floor became higher the further he went down the hall. That would mean he would have to go back in the direction he came to find 302. As he stepped into the hall from the stairwell, he turned left and went down until he found the right apartment. He stepped up to the door, pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and stepped quietly inside.

He began to panic when he reached into his coat pocket. The gun was not there. Where could it be. He remembered having it on the bus. The boy had his hand in his pocket and could feel it there. What about the bank? Colton did not remember taking the gun out of that pocket. It should still be there. He calmed down when he reached into the other pocket and the gun was there. He must have changed it to that pocket. Or was that the pocket he put it in to begin with? He had been so blinded by anger, he just could not remember. It didn't matter anyway. He had the gun; that was all that mattered.

As he moved through the apartment he could hear his father's voice. Holding the gun in front of him with both hands, he headed in the direction where he could hear him talking. Walking down the hall, he reached the open bedroom. Colton pushed the door open a bit with the barrel of the gun. He could see his father on the phone.

He had wanted to kill him, but all Colton could do was stand there. He had a clear shot at the man he hated with his entire being, and he just could not pull the trigger. Who was he kidding? He was no murderer. Regardless of everything Cliff Parker had done to him and his mother, he could not kill him.

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, and his world went black as he fell to the floor with a thud.

The intruder picked up the gun. Cliff Parker had his back to the door. He was talking on the phone. Who was on the other end? The intruder did not want any witnesses not even a phone witness. Suppose Cliff Parker called out a name? It was best to wait.

When the conversation ended, the intruder pushed the door open and stepped inside the bedroom.

Parker turned around. His eyes widen at the sight of the gun. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Put that gun down." But the intruder did not put it down. Instead, the intruder pulled the trigger and shot Cliff Parker in the chest. Tossing the gun next to Parker, the intruder left the bedroom.

A few minutes later Colton Parker begin to stir. He shook his head attempting to clear the cloudy feeling that had engulfed him. As he stood up, he staggered a bit. Colton put his hand on the wall to steady himself. What had happened? Somebody must have clobbered him from behind. It could not have been Cliff Parker. He was in front of him when he was hit.

Colton looked into the bedroom. His father was lying on the floor covered in blood. The boy walked over to him. Kneeling down, he checked his pulse. There was none. Colton didn't understand. He did not shoot him so why was he dead? Or had he shot him and blacked out? No, that was not possible. Colton had been knocked out.

Suddenly, he realized how this might look to the police. He had taken his father's gun and said he was going to kill him and now he was dead. But he didn't do it, he was sure of it. Maybe the killer knocked him out so he would not see him kill Cliff.

Then he saw it...the gun he had brought with him. Had it been the gun Cliff Parker had been killed with? Seemed to him, he remembered reading that the gun had an odor immediately after being fired. He picked it up and smelled the barrel. That was when he began to panic. Oh God, someone had shot Cliff with the gun he brought. He had to get out of there. He could not be found there and neither could the gun. Colton hurried out of the bedroom, left the apartment and ran for the stairs.

Running down the two flights of stairs, he stuck the gun in his pocket and ran out of the apartment building. He would go back home and put the gun back in the drawer from where he had taken it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 9

1

Colton Parker arrived home, but did not go in. He had to make sure no one was there except his mother. Soon the police would find his father's body, and they would come looking for him as well as his mother. He had read in stories and seen in police shows on television the family of a murdered victim were the first suspects. He could not let the police find him just yet. Colton had to talk to Ethan and Mister Mason. Ethan would know how to get hold of Mister Mason. The lawyer had not been wrong so far. There was no reason to believe he would be wrong about what to do. From the newspapers and other people, he heard time and again Mason was the best lawyer in the country, and he was just lucky enough to live in the same city as the lawyer.

Parker looked up and down the street. He did not see anyone, but police could be tricky. He did not want to run into them. Still, there was no sign of them anywhere. Maybe, just maybe, he was being a bit paranoid. He walked quickly down the street towards his house. His eyes were glancing everywhere looking for any sign of the police. He would high-tail it out of there if he saw anyone at all. Colton did not want to be caught with the gun in his pocket.

When he reached the house, Colton stood by the front door listening for signs his mother would discover him as soon as he entered. He did not even want to deal with explaining anything to her, and he realized she would be worried he really did kill his father. Colton shook his head. He had to stop thinking of him as his father. Cliff wasn't, Ethan was. He just had to be. Colton could not possibly be the son of that monster.

Opening the door, he went into the house. He did not hear or see his mother. He would have to go into his mother's room and put the gun back in his father's dresser. The only chance he had of doing that was if his mother was asleep. The lad started climbing the stairs as quietly as he possibly could. If she was asleep, he certainly did not want to awaken her.

As he reached the top, he headed for her bedroom. The door was open a crack and the light was on. Colton walked directly to the door and peaked in. His mother was facing him. Her eyes were closed, but he could not hear her breathing. Well, he really did not know whether his mother snored. The problem was, Cliff had beaten her so badly, he could not tell whether she was sleeping or her eyes were swollen shut from the beating she had been given. One thing for sure was the son-of-a-bitch would never beat her again. He would never abuse either one of them. That was for sure. There was no worry about what Cliff wanted or having to tip-toe around the bastard. His so-called father was gone for good. Colton did not feel the least bit sorry. Whoever killed him deserved a medal, as far as he was concerned.

Colton pushed his mother's bedroom door open far enough, so he could enter. He waited for a moment but she did not stir. The young man walked to what had been Cliff's dresser. He opened the top drawer and placed the gun back inside. Pushing the drawer closed, he glanced back at his mom. She had not moved. He noticed beside the bed, there was a bottle of pills. Colton walked over to them, his heart pounding. His mother could not have done something really stupid, could she? The boy picked up the bottle. It was a prescription for a pain killer. He recognized the brand. The bottle said there were twenty pills inside. Opening it, he poured them into his hand. Counting them by two, he placed them back in the bottle. There were nineteen pills remaining. His mother had only taken one pill.

He guessed he could not blame her; she was pretty beat up and had to be in pain. Well, she would be in pain no more. The bastard was dead. He would never hurt her again.

Colton took the pills with him just in case his mother was not thinking clearly. After all, who would think clearly in this situation? At least he was. He would do the thinking for them from now on.

Now that the gun was back where it was supposed to be, Colton had to go to Ethan's place so Mister Mason could be located. He would know what to do. He left his mother's bedroom, descended the stairs and left the house.

Colton went around the side of the house and grabbed his bike. He was tired of walking and it would take too long to get to Ethan's house on foot. Jumping on, he rode the bike in the direction of the house of the man he hoped was his real father.

2

Paul Drake had been just about every place he could think of. Della had called him to tell him Perry had reached Ethan Alexander, and Colton had not shown up there. Drake was running out of places to look. He decided to go back to the law offices of Cliff and Deborah Parker. He had been there earlier, but they were dark. No one seemed to be around. When he looked into the windows, there wasn't any light anywhere in the office.

The private eye pulled up in front of the lawyers' office and parked his sports car. The place still looked dark. Paul shook his head. He was wasting his time here. He turned to go when he noticed the door to the office was slightly ajar. The detective walked to it and listened. He could not hear anyone inside. All his trained ear got was complete silence. He stood there wondering whether he should go in or not. It was possible Cliff Parker was in there and needed help. It was also possible he was in there and beyond help if Colton had gotten to him.

Well, Perry got away with entering under those circumstances, why not he? He knew exactly why. Paul had a license to protect. He turned away and headed for his car. Paul would retrieve his cellphone and call the police. That was the safe thing to do.

Drake did not get far before he stopped. Perry could be disbarred, but it did not stop him from searching for the truth even if he had to take chances. He deserved no less from him. Paul continued walking to his car; he pulled a flashlight and his cellphone and headed right back to the lawyers' office.

When he arrived, he decided with the reputation Cliff Parker had, he was not going in there with his gun holstered. He pulled it out, turned on the flashlight and using both hands, placed it under the gun with the beam pointing forward to light his way. Drake shined the light around the secretary's office. It was in shambles. There was paper strewed everywhere and lying on the floor. Cabinets were open and files thrown everywhere. Somebody had been in here looking for something. He could only wonder at this point what it was.

Drake shined the light both ways to be sure no one else was in the room and headed further into the office with caution. The door to Parker's office was open. Paul used his foot to push it further, so he could get a look around before entering, as well as not wanting to leave any fingerprints. Cliff Parker's office was in the same shape as his secretary's office. The detective got a sinking feeling he was about to discover another body, which would not please Lieutenant Tragg one bit.

He moved slowly into the room. Checking to be sure no one was hiding behind the door, he then inched his way in. He flashed the light around the room. There really wasn't anywhere for someone to hide. Paul relaxed a bit and started checking his surroundings. A closet door was open revealing an open safe with more papers on the floor. He walked over and shined his flashlight on the papers. Some were deals he had made over the years. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pair of surgical gloves and put them on. Drake read some of them and shook his head. Perry was right; this guy was nothing but a crook. He shined the flashlight into the vault. It had been emptied of all the contents in it. Just as he was about to turn around, he spotted a file taped to the top of the inside of the safe.

Drake reached into his pocket, pulled out his cellphone, which seemed to be used more for taking pictures than making phone calls. He then pulled the file from the top of the safe. Paul set it down on top. He opened the file and looked at the contents, careful not to damage anything in them. It was pictures of naked women, all of them individually taken at the same place. Each one of them showed the women with a man, but his back was to the camera. All Drake could think of was what a sleaze Cliff Parker was. He took his cellphone, opened the camera app and took pictures of the entire file. He then pushed the tape on the file to the inside top of the safe just as he had found it. Paul decided he had been in there long enough. If someone else found the door unlocked, he did not want to be discovered inside the office. Before he left, he read a few of the papers that were on the floor, took some pictures and did the same with the desk. He quietly left the office, making sure no one saw him. He left the door exactly as he had found it.

When Paul got in his car, he scanned the pictures he had taken. Something about the naked photos bothered him. The room looked familiar. Why was that? Had he been in this particular place before? Then it hit him! He had been in the apartment complex on another case for a client. Paul had been following a cheating husband who was seeing a woman there. That had to be it! This had to be the same complex. It had the same layout with the bathroom to the right of the bed, with a closet to the left and the window on the right. He dug into his memory and remembered where the apartment complex was. Drake turned the key and stepped on the gas.

Within a few minutes, the detective pulled up in front of the apartment complex. He got out of his car and headed inside. If he recalled, a woman was in charge. She had not been exactly cooperative and probably would not be this time. Still, he had to try. If Cliff Parker was the man in those photos, although it could not be proven in a court of law due to the nature of the photo, Colton may have been the one to ransack his father's office. He may have found the address to this place.

Drake went inside looking for the apartment manager. She had to be around somewhere. It seemed that she was there twenty-four hours a day. He had been there several times before at different times of the day, and she was always there.

A woman came in the front door. When she saw Paul, she said, "You look familiar."

"I am Paul Drake. I am a private detective."

She sighed when she recognized the name. "What cheating husband are you looking for this time, Mister Drake?" Her tone was quite sarcastic.

"Actually, I am concern for one of your tenants," Paul said. "Do you know who Cliff Parker is?"

"Oh that one…..he has different women in here all the time. What about him. Did one of the husbands catch up with him?"

"Maybe," Drake said. He was not about to reveal the real reason he was there. "Do you know if he has been here today?"

"He still is as far as I know. He came in with the same woman he has been bringing here for a while now. She left, but he is still in the apartment."

"Can we please check on him? I really am concerned for his safety," Drake said.

She looked at him and frowned. "You're still a pushy private detective. Well, I suppose you won't go away until you think the creep is alright. Quite frankly, I don't know why you would care. The world would be better off without men like him."

"You are probably right, but if he needs medical attention, you do not want to deny him, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. She reached over the counter and around the side. Pulling a master set of keys, she said, "Come on, let's go."

Drake took the stairs with her, and they went to the apartment. She banged on the door, but no one answered. Looking at Drake, she said, "Maybe he went to bed."

"I don't think so, he normally returns home," Paul said.

She tried again and still there was no answer. "I don't like entering the apartments without the tenants letting me in."

"We will go in together. That way we are each others alibis," Paul told her.

She thought for a moment and then placed the master key into the lock and turned it. The lock disengaged and the door opened. Delores Winslow called out, "Is there anyone here?" No one answered.

"Are you sure he is here?" Drake asked.

"I have not left here except to do my rounds," she said. "He's here. I would have seen him leave."

Drake entered the apartment. The layout was the same as the other apartment he had been in. "Are all these apartments the same?" he asked.

"Exactly the same," she said.

He shined his flashlight around the living room. "Then the bedroom is back there," he said pointing.

"That's right," Winslow said.

"Don't touch anything, Miss Winslow."

"That's Mrs. Winslow," she snapped.

Paul ignored her tone of voice and headed for the bedroom. He pushed the door open with the flashlight. The beam immediately showed the form of a man lying on the floor. Drake went over to him and checked his pulse. His chest was covered in blood.

Dolores Winslow put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Is he….."

"Dead? Yes, he's dead," Paul said. "If the bullet didn't stop his heart, he bled to death."

"Oh my God!"

Drake looked at her and said, "Is there a phone in this place?"

"Two of them. One is over there." She pointed at the one on the stand.

Paul walked to the phone and dialed Mason's office and waited for an answer.

"Mister Mason's office," Della announced.

"Della, let me talk to Perry."

"Just a moment, Paul." She turned to Mason and said. "Paul's on the line."

Mason picked up the phone. "Yes, Paul. Did you find Colton?"

"No, but I did find Cliff Parker," Drake said.

The hair on Mason's neck began to rise. It was the tone of Paul's voice which was the cause. He had a feeling the news was not going to be good. "Is he dead?"

"I am afraid so," Drake said. "Shot in the chest."

"Any sign of Colton?"

"None."

"Alright, take a look around and see if you can find any signs that he has been there before you call the police," Mason instructed.

"Alright, anything else?"

"When you are done meet me at Ethan Alexander's. I have a feeling Colton will go there," Mason said and hung up the phone. "Let's go, Della."

Paul hung up the phone took a look around. "Where is it?" he said mostly to himself.

"Where is what?" Delores asked.

"The murder weapon, the gun. Whoever killed him must have taken it with them," Paul said.

"Maybe it was the boy," she said.

"Boy? What boy?"

"The one I saw running out of here a while ago. He looked terrified."

"How old was this boy?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, probably high school age, I guess." She described him in detail.

Great! Drake thought. The kid was here. Probably shot his old man and then panicked. There was nothing else he could do, so he picked up the phone with his handkerchief and dialed. When he got a police officer on the phone, he said, " This is Paul Drake. Get me Lieutenant Tragg. I want to report a homicide."

3

There was a knock on Lieutenant Arthur Tragg's office door. Tragg ignored it. He had just gotten back from handling a double homicide. It was extremely late, and he just wanted to go home and get some sleep. Nothing was going to keep him here any longer. He wasn't the only homicide detective on the force. Whatever it was, someone else could handle it. He continued to ignore the knocking on his door as he got ready to go home for the night.

The door opened and Lieutenant Andy Anderson poked his head in Tragg's office. The veteran homicide officer took one look at Anderson and said, "I have been on the job for over twelve hours. I don't give a damn who got murdered, you handle it."

"I intend on handling it. I just thought you might like to come along, Lieutenant," Andy said.

"Now just why would I want to do that after working over twelve hours," Tragg asked sarcastically.

"Well, it was Drake that called in a dead body," Andy said.

The lieutenant sighed. "He and Mason really should go into the undertaker business. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the apartment complex. Tragg and Anderson entered the building. They were immediately met by Dolores Winslow.

"Mister Drake asked me to take you up to the room. It is on the third floor." She led the way and the detectives followed.

After climbing the first set of stairs and seeing another ahead of him, Tragg asked, "Doesn't this place have an elevator?"

"No," Delores answered.

Tragg looked at Anderson and said, "Remind me to tell Drake if he is going to keep finding dead bodies, he could at least find them on the first floor." Andy chuckled as they continued to climb the stairs.

When they reached the apartment, Tragg and Anderson entered. The veteran lieutenant went directly over to Drake. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Mason? When you find a dead body, Mason is almost always with you."

"Lieutenant, why do you always assume I am working for Perry?" Drake said.

"Well, aren't you?" When Drake said nothing, Tragg responded with, "That's what I thought." Turning his attention to the dead man, he whistled. That's Cliff Parker, the lawyer."

"That is right Lieutenant," Drake confirmed.

"What's Mason involved in this time?" When the private eye said nothing, Tragg snarled. "I can't force Mason to talk, but you have a license to protect. What brought you here."

"I was looking for someone. I just happened to discover him here. I have no idea what happened to him." Paul looked upward wondering if lighting was going to strike for that whopper. He had a pretty good idea what happened to Cliff Parker, but he had to protect Perry's client.

"So you were looking for someone and just ended up here, huh? Who were you looking for?" Tragg demanded.

"I think you should talk to Perry, Lieutenant," Drake said

"Mason...it's always Mason who keeps me up all hours of the night. Alright, Drake, I am too damn tired to grill you right now. Give Andy your statement and get out of here, but stay available. I am going to want to talk to you again."

Drake beat a hasty retreat from Lieutenant Tragg figuring he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. He had to meet Perry at Ethan Alexander's House anyway.

4

Colton Parker pounded on the door of Ethan Alexander's home. It seemed to him it was taking Ethan forever to answer the door, so he continued pounding. He hated to wake him, but he needed him badly.

The door opened and Alexander said, "Thank God!" Ethan pulled the boy into his house and led him to the kitchen. "We have been looking for you all evening."

"Who has?" Colton asked.

"Mister Mason and I. He got a call from your mother. She said you left the house with a gun and said you were going to kill your father."

"He's not my father," Colton said. "Besides, Cliff is dead."

"Dead? What do you mean, dead?"

"Dead, you know, no longer breathing," Colton said. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He's dead."

"Did you kill him," Ethan said, fearing the worst.

"No, I didn't kill him. I tried but I just could not pull the trigger," Colton told him. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Maybe you better tell me what did happen."

"Ethan, I think I may need Mister Mason. Can you call him?"

Before Ethan could answer, the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back. Stay here." Ethan left the boy in the kitchen and headed for the front door. When he arrived, he looked out the window to see Perry Mason and Della Street standing there. He quickly opened the door.

"Mister Mason, am I glad to see you," he told him.

"Has Colton shown up here?" Mason asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Ethan told him.

Mason went directly to the kitchen. When Colton saw him, relief flooded his features. They changed almost immediately again as he looked at the lawyer. "Cliff's dead, Mister Mason, and I am not sorry."

Perry said down beside the boy. "You better tell me what happened."

Colton Parker looked down. "The gun is back home. I took it back home."

"Did you kill him?" Mason asked.

"No, no. I went there intending to kill him, but I couldn't do it. I just could't do it. He deserved it, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I failed to protect my mother." Colton Parker broke down and began to cry. He put his head down on the table and sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 10

1

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg, waiting for the fingerprint results on the apartment of Cliff Parker, was becoming impatient. He should have had them by now. What was taking the lab so long? A knock on his door irritated him, but he called out anyway. "Come in."

Lieutenant Andy Anderson came into the office. In his right hand, he was carrying a folder. Finally the results, at least that is what Tragg was hoping for. "Well Andy, what do you have for me?"

Anderson sat down in front of Tragg's desk and dropped the folder in front of the veteran police detective. The look on his face was rather grim. "The prints on the murder weapon were clear."

When he said no more, Tragg immediately looked at the report. There it was in black and white. The prints were clear alright. "They could not be found in the data base," Tragg said reading.

"I am afraid not, Lieutenant. He probably was murdered by someone who knew him with no record."

"Have we found the son yet?" Tragg asked.

"No, not yet."

"What about the wife?"

"I stopped by there just as you ordered last night. However, she did not open the door. The television was on as well as there were lights on in the house. She simply did not come to the door," Anderson answered.

Tragg sat there for a moment thinking before he spoke again. "Something is bothering me."

Andy sat forward in his chair. "I wonder if it is the same thing that is bothering me."

"And what is that?" Tragg asked.

"The Clarence Draper murder, Anderson said.

Squinting his eyes, Tragg said, "Mason showed up at that one and Draper was involved with Cliff Parker. "

"You don't suppose Mason knows more about this than we do?" Anderson asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"He quite often knows more about a murder than we do until we catch up with him. Drake's presence at the murder scene is further proof Mason is involved and knows more about this than we do."

"So you are thinking along the same lines I am," Andy wondered, looking at Tragg to read his reaction.

"I think there is a chance we can't locate the boy because Mason has him hidden away," Tragg replied. "We need to check the kid's prints against the ones in that apartment and on the murder weapon. Unless my hunch is wrong, I am betting the son is connected to this somehow."

Andy put his hand on his neck to rub the stiffness out of it. We do have the apartment manager's description of the kid that ran out to substantiate that, Lieutenant."

"Mason...that is all I need to substantiate anything." Arthur Tragg got up. Let's go back to the Parker home. I want to talk to Deborah Parker."

Andy stood up in anticipation he would be accompanying Tragg to the widow's home. "We can go, but it doesn't mean she will answer the door."

Tragg grabbed his hand and put it on his head. "She'll answer the door or we'll be back with a warrant."

The two men left the office and headed for Tragg's car.

2

Perry Mason and Della Street entered the law offices. His secretary waited until he sat down at his desk. She rubbed his shoulders to try to release the tension he was feeling.

"Della, get Paul on the phone right away. I don't think we have much time. Tragg will get the fingerprint report. The family is always the first suspects in a murder. Our Lieutenant might be a step behind us, but he won't be for long. As soon as he starts checking on Deborah Parker, he is going to know there was an abusive situation there. He will quickly figure out there is a connection between me and this murder as soon as he connects Clarence Draper to Cliff Parker. We have to work fast." Perry pulled Della's hand from his shoulder and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for caring."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Always."

Mason reached up and pulled her face down to his. After giving her a kiss, he released her. "Call Paul."

The ever efficient secretary picked up the phone, dialed the since memorized number and waited for an answer. When she received it, she said, "This is Della Street. Please ask Mister Drake to come down to Mister Mason's office as soon as possible." She listened for a moment and then said, "Thank you." After hanging up the phone, she nodded at Perry and said, "He will be right down."

"You better make sure there is coffee and donuts. Unless Paul has changed recently, he is going to be hungry."

Della laughed as she headed over to pour a cup of coffee for the soon-to-be arriving private detective. She reached into the bag of donuts Perry had picked up on the way in and removed what she knew was Perry and Paul's favorites. She and Perry always picked up extra for the detective when he was working for them.

Della walked over to the lawyer with a cup of coffee as he sat down behind his desk. Setting the brew in front of him, she bent over the desk. "Perry, you did not sleep well last night. You tossed and turned continually."

Mason smiled. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"I work for a lawyer who is part detective," she said returning his smile.

"I spent most of that tossing and turning thinking about how to best use the time we have before Tragg arrest Colton for the murder of his father."

She ran her finger down the lawyer's jawline. "Then you believe he will be arrested for the murder?"

"Yes, Della, I am afraid I do. He will find Colton's fingerprints on that weapon. Deborah Parker will be forced to explain the condition she is in, and even if she doesn't, Tragg is not stupid; he will figure that out in a hurry. It won't take much investigation to find out Parker beat the boy and his mother on a regular basis. They will become the top suspects. He will find enough evidence to arrest Colton, I don't have any doubt of that. What worries me is whether Burger will have him tried as an adult."

"Oh Perry, he wouldn't do that...would he?" Della asked.

"I think he would, Della, if he thinks this is the time he will beat me."

"At the expense of a boy?"

"Hamilton thinks like a prosecutor. If he is old enough to kill, he is old enough to be tried as an adult."

"So all we can do is wait." She walked back to the table where the coffee pot and donuts were. She poured a cup of coffee for Paul and brought donuts back to the desk. The detective's code knock sounded on the door. Della set the coffee and donuts on the desk and walked over to the door. She opened it to a smiling Paul Drake.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi, Paul. Come in."

Drake came into the office and noticed immediately the donuts on Perry's desk. Without looking at Mason, the detective picked up a couple donuts and the extra cup of coffee and dropped in the chair directly in front of the lawyer. "I'm starved. I have not had time to pick anything up, and I probably won't have time to eat until dinner, since I am sure I will be kept busy." He looked up at the lawyer, daring him to disagree.

Mason just laughed. "You know what they say, Paul...job security!"

"Well, I will have you know I was up rather late last night. I checked with my source at Police Headquarters. It seems Tragg is centering his investigation on Colton and his mother."

"That is not surprising. Family members are always the first to be suspected. What I want to know, is how serious is Tragg going after this?"

"I called my contact this morning. Tragg and Anderson are on their way over to see Deborah Parker. Word is they want to talk to Colton. Tragg has put out an APB on him. You don't have much, time Perry. They have back the fingerprint report. Tragg wants to know if the fingerprints belong to either Deborah or Colton. As soon as he sees the shape she is in, he will be here in your office demanding you produce Colton Parker."

"I am aware of that, Paul. What about the apartment manager's identification of Colton? Is she sure it was the boy or can we shake her on that?"

"Not a chance. I have met the old bird. She will identify him as the kid that ran out of the apartment building. She is far to sharp to mix her up, Perry."

"That is not good," Della said. "That will put him at the apartment around the time of the murder."

"That is not the worst of it, Della," Perry said. "Colton's prints will be on that gun."

"There is also the altercation he had with his father at the school and the beatings both he and his mother have suffered at Cliff Parker's hand" Paul responded to the secretary. "And I went to Parker's office. It had been trashed. I found some pictures." He pulled his phone out of his pocket; found the pictures he had taken of them and handed the phone to Mason. Della stepped in behind Perry to see what Paul was showing him.

A smile appeared on Della's face. "Paul!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't take those pictures of naked women, Parker did!" Paul protested.

A grin on Mason's face appeared as he pointed to one of the pictures. "This gal is really... shall we say built."

Della slapped his shoulder. "You are not supposed to notice those things."

Perry laughed. "How could I possibly miss it?" He received another playful slap on his shoulder. Turning serious, he asked Drake, "Do you have any idea why he was keeping these...well, other than the obvious reasons?" He grinned again. "Blackmail, perhaps?"

"That is probably exactly why he had them. He may have been luring the women there, taking the pictures and then blackmailing them. These pictures were taken at the apartment where he was murdered."

"Find out who the women are in these pictures. It could lead to our killer, if we are right." Perry studied them for a minute. "Just a second. Some of these gals are very prominent ladies."

"Ladies? Della questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is going to be one assignment I am going to enjoy," Paul grinned. Della shook her head, but could not contain the slight smile on her face.

"This all doesn't look good, does it?" she said.

"It couldn't look worse," Mason replied. "Okay, Paul, we need to check Cliff Parker and his legal or illegal dealings. This is going to be one of those cases where the only way I am going to be able to clear the boy is to find the real killer."

"I have never understood how someone could stand back and let a kid be blamed for a murder they committed," Della said shaking her head.

"They just committed murder, Della. If they can kill a human being, they certainly are not going to have any qualms about letting a seventeen-year-old boy take the blame," Drake said.

"We are not going to let that happen," Mason insisted. "We are going to find the real killer and expose him...or her."

Pulling out his pocket-size notebook and a pen, Drake said, "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"Get everything you can on Cliff Parker. Find out about any crooked dealings he was involved in and who he was involved in them with. And find out what you can on the Clarence Draper murder. I have a feeling it is connected with this case."

"Anything else?" Drake asked.

"That will get you started," Mason told him. "Oh, and check on the JC Scouten deal as well.

Paul stood up and headed for the private entrance. "I'll call you as soon as I have something for you." He opened the door and disappeared through it.

"What are we going to do?" Della asked.

"We are not going to go see Colton, that is for sure. I have no doubt Tragg is having us watched. However, we are going to get out of this office before he comes looking for us. I want as much time as possible before he arrests Colton. If we discover we have a tail, I have an idea of how to shake him." Mason stood up. He took Della by the elbow. "Let's go."

3

Arthur Tragg decided to stop at the courthouse and get a search warrant for the Parker home. When he presented the evidence he had, although a bit hesitant, the judge granted the warrant. He ordered Andy Anderson to call Sergeant Brice and bring several officers with him to the home of the now deceased Cliff Parker.

When he and Anderson reached the home, they were greeted by Sergeant Brice. "We have not gone in yet, Lieutenant. We have been waiting for you."

"Is anyone home?" Anderson asked.

"We have seen a woman passing the big picture window in the front," Brice replied.

"Good, we won't have to break the door down then," Tragg said. He headed for the front door of the house as the rest of the officers followed him. Tragg rang the doorbell, but no one answered. He looked at Anderson and then rang it again. Still no one answered.

"This is what we ran into last night, Lieutenant. She will not answer the door," Anderson said, reminding him of their earlier conversation.

"We may have to kick it in after all," he grumbled. Closing his hand into a fist, Arthur Tragg pounded on the door. "Police! Open up or we will kick the door in. We have a warrant!"

The door open slightly and a woman peaked out. "I am not feeling well. What do you want?"

"Deborah Parker?" Tragg asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Police. We want to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I don't feel well today," she said.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Parker, but it can't wait. Open the door." Tragg was not requesting, but demanding she open the door. He heard the chain being removed and the door opened a bit further.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Tragg was losing what little patience he had. "Mrs. Parker, you are a lawyer. You know what a warrant means. Now open the damn door!"

The door opened further. Lieutenants Tragg and Anderson stepped inside. The rest of the officers followed them in. He showed her his badge identifying him as a police detective. Tragg noticed immediately the bruised and swollen face the lawyer was supporting. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Deborah Parker. "That's a warrant, Mrs. Parker to search the residence." He turned to Anderson and said, "Go ahead, Andy, you know what we are looking for." Anderson began directing the police officers into different rooms.

"Just exactly what are you looking for, Lieutenant?" she asked him.

Tragg looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Your son for one. Where is he?"

She turned away from him so he could not see her face. "I don't know where he is."

"You have a teenage boy and you don't know where he is?" His tone told her he did not believe what she told him.

"That's right, Lieutenant. He left here last night and did not return."

"And you have not called the police?"

She was a bit put off by Tragg's attitude. "I don't see where it is any of your business since I did not call the police."

Sarcastically, Tragg drawled, "We have a habit of making murder our business." He watched her closely as he read people well. Either she was a hell of an actress or she was genuinely shocked to hear of a murder.

"Murder? Who was murdered?" she asked, afraid she knew the answer to the question."

Tragg immediately softened. He realized she did not know. He had been certain Mason would have told her about the murder. "I think you better sit down, Mrs. Parker." He led her into her living room by the elbow and guided her to a chair. After she was seated, Tragg broke the bad news. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but your husband was found murdered last night."

"Oh my God, no! I was afraid of this. No, he couldn't! He just couldn't!" She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who is he? Who couldn't have done it?" Tragg questioned to no avail as she was not listening to him. "Mrs. Parker, I know you have had a shock, but you need to tell me who could not have killed him? Was it your son?"

She stopped crying, realizing what she had said in front of the detective. She had to protect Colton whether he killed his father or not. Deborah would not help the police. They had already heard too much from her. "I don't have any idea."

"But you just said..."

"I told you, I don't know," she snapped at him.

Lieutenant Anderson came into the living room. "Lieutenant Tragg, can I see you for a minute?"

"What is it, Andy?" Tragg growled. He turned around to see Anderson carrying a see-through plastic bag. Inside was a gun. Excusing himself, he went over to him.

"We found this. It has been fired recently. There is a round missing."

"Alright get it to the lab. Any sign of the boy?"

Anderson shook his head. "I am afraid not. He is not in the house."

"Damn it. I was hoping he was not involved. Now he is our number one suspect. With the identification Delores Winslow gave us and now what is more than likely the murder weapon, it looks like I am going to have to arrest him for murder." He stood there for a moment. It was one thing to arrest adults, but it was even more of a tragedy when it was a kid that committed the crime." He gave Anderson a look.

"I know, contact Mason," Lieutenant Anderson said.

"We will stop by his office when we leave here. He is likely hiding the boy from us. We will give him to the end of the day to turn him in and then we will arrest Mason instead," Tragg growled.

Anderson left the room, as Tragg returned to Deborah Parker. Although he already was sure of the answer, he was going to question her about that swollen face.


	11. Chapter 11

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 11

1

Lieutenant Tragg arrived at the high school where Colton Parker attended. He parked his car in the parking lot and headed directly into the school. After asking where the administration office was, the lieutenant entered and looked around. A woman behind the counter smiled. "May I help you, sir?"

Tragg reached into his suit coat pocket, pulled out his detective's badge and said, "Lieutenant Tragg, Homicide. I would like to speak with a student of yours, Colton Parker."

The woman's attitude changed immediately. She straightened up and said, "One moment, Lieutenant." She walked back to the office that said Principal on the door. She knocked and disappeared inside. A moment later, a tall handsome man with slightly graying hair came out.

"Lieutenant Tragg, please join me in my office." He used his hand to gesture for the Tragg to follow him.

Once inside, the man closed the door. The principal put his hand out and said, "My name is Russell Henry. I am the principal at this school. What can I do for you?"

"I want to speak with one of your students, Colton Parker."

"Yes, my secretary told me so. I am having her check his schedule to see what class he is in at the moment. If you would like to have a seat, it will only be a few minutes. May I ask why you want to speak with Colton."

"I am investigating the murder of his father, Cliff Parker," Tragg answered.

"Surely, you don't think the boy had anything to do with it, do you?" Mister Henry asked.

"That is what I am trying to find out," the lieutenant told him. "Colton and Cliff Parker had a fight at this school yesterday. Did you check into that?" Tragg inquired.

"Of course. I have long suspected Cliff Parker to be abusive to the boy, but never had anything I could take to the police. Colton was always very tight-lipped about his home life."

"What kind of student is he?"

Russell Henry smiled. "He is extremely intelligent. Unfortunately, he is a dreamer. He wants to be an actor. As you know, compared to the people who try to go into acting to those that succeed, the chances are slim to none. It has caused a bit of a problem. He would skip school to hang out at the television and motion picture studios."

"Were his parents supportive of his choice of occupation?"

Henry shook his head. "Absolutely not, at least Cliff Parker was not. He made it very clear the boy was to be severely punished if he was caught skipping school to go to the studios."

"And his mother?"

Henry frowned. "Unfortunately, she never was the one to deal with the boy's problems. She left that to her husband. Again, I suspect he was abusive to her as well."

"How do you know that?" Tragg asked.

"I don't really. However, occasionally the boy would let something slip. I remember one time, his father was out of town and Colton got into a fight with another boy. I called his mother at the law office. She came to the school. She was supporting a black eye and a bruise on the side of her face."

"The boy was violent then?"

"No, but he never back down from a fight if someone started it."

"Were there witnesses to the fight Colton had with is father here at the school?" Tragg demanded to know.

"Yes. As you know, a fight will always draw a crowd."

"I would like to talk to some of those that witnessed the fight."

"I thought you would. I have asked one of our instructors to come to my office and speak with you. He was a ways away from where the fight took place. By the time he got there, the boy had run off and his father was rather belligerent with him."

A knock sounded on the door. Henry's secretary opened it and came in. Mister Henry, Colton Parker is supposed to be in History class right now."

"What do you mean is supposed to be?" Tragg questioned.

"He did not show up to school today, Lieutenant," she told him.

Another knock sounded on the door. The secretary opened it and a man walked in. He was at least six-feet-five inches tall and built like a linebacker. "You wanted to see me, Mister Henry?"

"Yes Joel, come in," Russell Henry said. "This is Lieutenant Tragg from the Police Department. He would like to talk to you about Colton Parker. Lieutenant, this is Joel Katofsky. He is our football coach."

Katofsky shook hands with Tragg and sat down. The veteran detective wasted no time getting to the point. "You witnessed the fight between Colton Parker and his father?"

"Yes, sir. I was a ways away from where it took place, but they were so loud, I could hear every word, Katofsky told him.

"What was the fight about?"

"Apparently, Colton had consulted a lawyer..."

Before he could say another word, Tragg interrupted him. "Which lawyer?"

"Perry Mason. I remember his name because, well you know, everyone has heard of him."

"Mason," Tragg said. Why was it whenever a murder took place, Mason was right smack dab in the middle of it? "Go on," he told the football coach.

"Well, Parker, that is Cliff Parker was yelling at Colton for going to Perry Mason who called Child Protection Services on Cliff Parker. He insisted the boy call the Service and tell them it was all a mistake. Parker hit the boy and told him to stay away from Mason. Colton said he was sick of being a punching bag. He said Mason was going to help him and he would get him to help his mother too. Colton refused to go with him. He told his father he would have Mason press charges against him.

"At that point, Cliff Parker slugged Colton in the face. The boy fell to the ground but got right back up and slugged his father in the stomach. I think he knocked the wind out of him as he doubled over. Colton then told him if he ever touched him or his mother again, he would kill him. He then ran off. When Cliff Parker recovered, he left very angry. Colton didn't mean it though. He would not kill his father."

"It looks like he may have done just that," Tragg said. "Cliff Parker was murdered last night. I would like to talk to some of the students who witnessed the fight."

Russell Henry nodded and called his secretary back into his office. "Call in the students that witnessed the Parker fight."

Tragg didn't like not finding Colton Parker in school. Yet, at the same time, he was not surprised. After all, if Mason was involved, he probably whisked the boy off somewhere. It was doubtful he put him in a motel under his own name. Up until now, he could not force Mason to bring the boy out of hiding. He not only found the murder weapon in his home, but now he had the motive. Despite understanding why the boy would do it, Tragg knew he had to arrest him for the murder of Cliff Parker. He should have gone to the police instead of a lawyer. In a way this whole mess was Perry Mason's fault.

Tragg waited for the rest of Hamilton Burger's witnesses to arrive for questioning. This would finally be that open and shut case Burger had been waiting for. Mason would not beat this wrap. The only thing that remained to be seen was whether Burger would try the boy as an adult.

2

Della Street had worked for Perry Mason a long time. She knew him better than anyone. At the moment he was pacing back and forth in his office. She usually left him alone as she knew pacing helped him to think and figure out cases. Although, this had not yet turned into a murder case, both of them knew it would shortly. Everything Colton Parker had done up to now was going to get him charged with the murder of his father.

Neither of them believed the boy killed his father. Perry had long ago learned to read his clients quite well. Della, through her association with the lawyer had developed the skill to a certain extent. However, a gut feeling was not a defense, or anything Arthur Tragg was going to listen to. He would soon have the circumstantial evidence to charge Colton with murder.

Della watched as Perry continued to pace in his office. She remained silent, waiting for the lawyer to speak. He usually bounced his thoughts off her and allowed her to speak her mind. Many a time, Della Street had provided him with a thought that led to a clue, which led to the solution to a case. She was aware that right now, Perry was trying to figure out a way to keep the boy from going through a sensational murder trial. Any trial the famous lawyer was involved in always became a media circus. Mason had to find a way to protect the boy from that.

Della knew Perry was worried Burger would be giddy over this case, and probably would charge the boy as an adult in order to get the maximum sentence. Quite often these days, not just Burger, but other prosecutors were so blinded by the fact they wanted to be the first to defeat the great Perry Mason; they failed to look beyond the obvious in order to see what had actually happened. It was Perry's job to see that they were forced to look at all facts of the case, not just what fit their narrative. He could not allow the injustice of a boy of seventeen years to be convicted of a crime he did not commit.

Mason turned and looked at Della who he knew had been watching him closely. The one thing he loved about her was she knew when to leave him alone and wait until he was ready to discuss the case. He walked over to her where she was sitting on the edge of his desk. "This is going to be one of those cases where we are going to be forced to find the real killer. Reasonable doubt, although definitely possible is not going to be good enough. That boy cannot go through life with people wondering whether or not he killed his father. Della, this is going to be a case where the press is going to sensationalize every aspect of it. I have to find a way to shield that boy from it."

Quietly, Della asked him, "Perry, is that even possible? Every paper is going to be covering it once it is discovered you are the defense attorney. Hamilton will be talking to the press and trying Colton in the papers as well as the public."

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, Colton is the victim here. He and his mother have been victimized for years at the hand of a sadistic monster. If I have to, I will play that up."

"Won't that just give the prosecution more of a motive?" Della questioned.

"That is a chance I am willing to take. The jury is going to be made up of moms and dads who will be envisioning their own children in such a situation. We have to make sure the jury has men and women who have children of their own. They will be more sympathetic towards Colton than I believe a single person would be. There is nothing stronger than the parent-child relationship."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I know of one relationship that is mighty strong," she said, smiling at the lawyer.

Perry closed the distance between them, took Della into his arms and kissed her. "Nothing is stronger than the bond between us," he whispered in her ear. Mason planted a kiss on her temple.

Della hugged him back, and the two of them remained there for a few moments. Perry appreciated everything about the woman he held in his arms, and could not imagine his working or private life without her.

When Mason let her go, Della looked up into his expressive blue eyes, which often revealed the feelings and emotions he was so adapt at masking. "So, where do we start?"

"We start with those that had a motive to kill Parker. The most common reasons for murder is money, jealousy and blackmail. We find out if he was blackmailing anyone, who his lovers were and if they had motives. Parker was involved in several deals where the legality was questionable. Somewhere there is evidence out there that will prove others had motive to kill him and without an alibi."

"Alright then. Let's get started," Della said. Perry took her elbow and led her out of his office. After telling Gertie they would be out for a while the couple left the office and headed for the elevator.

When they arrived at Mason's vehicle, he opened the door of the Cadillac and helped Della into the passenger seat. The lawyer started his vehicle and pulled it into traffic.

3

Sergeant Holcomb knocked on the door of Lieutenant Arthur Tragg. The veteran police detective was putting on his hat and suit coat jacket. He turned to look through the glass to see who his visitor was. When he saw Holcomb there, he waved him into the office. "What is it, Holcomb?"

The sergeant chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering. "Lieutenant, I have been doing some checking and I found out Colton Parker had a safety deposit box at Wells Fargo Bank on Main Street. He brought a box into the bank, and whatever he went in with, he did not go out with it."

"How did you find this out?"

"The clerk that let him into the vault saw him putting money into the box, which of course is not legal. The IRS frowns on people hiding money in a safety deposit box. She talked to the manager and he decided to call the police."

"So by checking, you mean you answered the phone," Tragg said sarcastically.

Holcomb's face turned red, but he did not respond to Tragg's remark. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Get a subpoena. I'll pick up what is in the safety deposit box. Have Sergeant Brice locate Mason. Tell him Colton Parker is wanted for suspicion of murder. I want that kid's fingerprints. Mason has until the end of the day to bring the boy in. If he doesn't, tell Brice to tell him I will bring him in, throw him in jail for harboring a suspect in a murder case."

Holcomb hoped Mason did not comply. He would like nothing better than to see the shyster thrown in jail. They would have to find him first, and when Mason did not want to be found, it was not always easy to locate him. Brice would probably start with his office. From there it was a turkey shoot trying to find him.

4

Colton Parker turned off the television. He just could not concentrate on it anyway. He was worried about his mother. She was in bad shape from the beating she took at the hands of Cliff Parker. Colton didn't kill him, but one thing for sure, he was glad the bastard was dead. He would never again beat his mother or him for that matter.

Having to stay put had him climbing the walls. He wasn't used to being cooped up like this. Perry Mason had his back; he was sure of that. The lawyer just didn't understand how being forced to stay here was affecting him. He had considered just taking off and never returning to Los Angeles. The problem was Colton had no idea where he would go, or how he would take care of himself. Then he had his mother to consider. She had been traumatized by Cliff over the years. His mom had a long way to go before things would return to normal for her.

At least his mother was a lawyer. She could fall back on that. With Cliff gone, Deborah Parker could practice honest law. She really had not been practicing it at all in the first place. Deborah would not do the illegal things Cliff wanted her to do. Colton was certain that was one of the reasons his father would beat her. She refused to be his partner in the criminal activities he was involved in.

Ethan Alexander came down the stairs. When he entered the living room, Colton was standing at the front window staring out. Ethan walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. From the boy's startled reaction, it was clear he had not heard Ethan approach.

"You are pretty jumpy, son," Alexander observed.

"Wouldn't you be? The police are probably looking for me to arrest me for killing Cliff, and I did not do it."

Ethan smiled at the boy. "You could not be in better hands, Colton. Perry Mason is the best there is at what he does. He will protect you."

"Can he stop the police from arresting me?"

Ethan raised both eyebrows and looked down. "I am afraid not. You can count on the fact that he will do everything he can to get you cleared of murder. Besides, there still is a chance you will not be charged."

Colton looked at him with skepticism. "You really don't believe that, do you? Mister Mason is quite certain that I will be arrested."

"I don't know what to believe. The police have not shown up here yet."

"Only because they don't know where I am, and they would not associate me with you. Mister Mason probably knows that and it is the reason he is making me stay here. Maybe I should just run."

Alarmed the boy would even consider it, Ethan said sternly, "Don't you even think of it. You can't run for the rest of your life, and the police would eventually find you anyway. Flight is considered an admission of guilt. You would make things much harder for Perry Mason to prove your innocence. Promise me you won't do it, Colton."

"Aw...I was just blowing off steam," the boy said, not looking at Alexander.

"Promise me," Colton," he demanded.

"Alright, I promise you. I won't run." He turned and looked at Ethan. Dropping his eyes from him, he almost whispered, "I'm scared, Ethan. I am really scared."

Alexander put his hand behind the boy's neck and pulled him into an embrace. "I know you are. Just remember, I am going to be here for you. I have the money to pay Mason whatever it takes to clear you. He's good, Colton, I mean really good. Mason is going to get you off. He has never yet lost a case. Mason is known as the lawyer that never loses."

Colton pulled away from Ethan. "There is a first time for everything. I just don't want to be the first case he loses."

"And you won't be. Have faith. He will clear you."

"I hope so."

5

The phone in Perry's pocket began ringing. He reached in and removed it. "Mason."

"Perry, it's Paul. Listen, I have been nosing around and have found out Colton has a safety deposit box. He went into the Wells Fargo Bank with a box and put something in it. You might want to find out what it is before Tragg does."

"Thanks, Paul. I will do that. We will head over to talk to Colton now." Mason hung up the phone. Everything else would have to wait.

"What did Paul say?" Della asked. Mason repeated the conversation. "Then I take it, you are going to find out what he put in it?" The lawyer did not answer. He didn't need to. Della knew that was exactly what he was going to do.

When Perry pulled up in front of Alexander's house, he shut off the engine and went around to the passenger side to assist Della out of the vehicle. Taking her by the hand, he waited as she slid her legs out and stood up. Perry took her elbow and the couple headed up the sidewalk to the front door. Mason rang the doorbell and waited.

Ethan Alexander peered out the window and opened the door immediately when he saw the lawyer and his secretary standing there. "Mister Mason. We were not expecting you. Come in."

Perry and Della stepped inside. "I want to talk to Colton."

"He is in the living room. Follow me." Alexander led them to the boy who was sitting in a chair near the fireplace with a magazine in his hand. He dropped it on the stand beside the chair and stood up when he saw Mason.

"Mister Mason, are the police still looking for me?"

"Yes, they are. I need to talk to you, Colton. I don't think you have been telling me everything."

"I don't know what you mean. I told you everything I know about Cliff."

"You were seen at the Wells Fargo Bank. You took a box in there and put something in the safety deposit box. What was it?"

Colton turned away from the lawyer. How did he find out? He had not told him because he was afraid of how it would look. He was sure no one would find out about it. If Mason knew what was in it, he might have to turn it over to the police. Colton had been checking the laws of evidence on the internet to see what would happen if his lawyer knew he took the money and list from his father's safe. He had not liked what he had found out. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Mason walked over to the boy, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Colton, if I am to defend you, you must tell me everything no matter how bad it might be. I cannot be blindsided in court. Now, I want to know what you put in that safety deposit box." Mason's voice was demanding and stern.

Colton looked away from him. "I can't tell you. If you knew what was in there, you would have to turn it over to the police. If it stays in the box, it can't hurt me."

"Listen to me, Colton. If my private detective could find out about the safety deposit box, and that you put something in it, the police will find out as well. Now, you have to trust me. I have to know what you put in that box."

Colton looked down. He just could not tell him. He knew Mason would have to turn it over to the police. No, he would not tell him. The boy said nothing. He just remained silent.

Della watched Colton. He was scared. He was only seventeen; just a boy. Placing her hand on Perry's arm, she looked into his blue eyes. Perry and Della read each other rather well. He could tell she wanted him to let her try. The lawyer nodded at her and backed off.

"Colton, Mister Mason is trying to help you. No matter how bad you think what you put in that box is, he has to know. He is right about the police; they will find out about the box. Mister Mason needs to know what is in there so he can figure out a way to minimize whatever damage it is going to cause. We know you are scared. We are here to help you. You must trust Mister Mason."

"But he will have to turn it over to the police!" Colton protested.

"Would you rather the police discover it, and Mister Mason never gets a chance to look at it until they use it against you in court?" Della asked.

The look on the boy's face was complete panic and confusion. He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. Della could tell he was fighting tears.

"Tell them, Colton," Ethan said softly.

The boy looked at his lawyer. "I found money in his safe when I was in his office... a lot of money. I stopped counting it when I got to $300,000. I think there was another $100,000 more."

"And you took the money?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I thought I could force my father to leave my mother and me alone by threatening not to give it back to him."

"And that is what you put in the safety deposit box?" Mason questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you put anything else in it?"

"A list of women. I think Cliff was blackmailing them. There was a dollar figure next to their names. When I added it up, it came to $400,000."

"This is not good," Ethan said.

"No, it isn't," Mason agreed. "Colton, I want you to give me the key to that box and sign a statement giving me the authority to remove the contents of the box."

"You want the money?" Colton asked.

"I am more interested in the list of women. Any one of them could be the one that killed Cliff Parker."

Colton reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He handed it to Mason. "That's the key to the box."

Mason addressed Ethan. "Do you have a computer with a word processing application?"

"Of course," Alexander said.

"Della, type up a document authorizing me to take possession of the contents of that safety deposit box."

"This way, Miss Street," Ethan said, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Mister Mason, you are going to have to turn it over to the police, aren't you?"

"Right now, I am going to pick it up. I want to get a look at that list. Then I will turn it over to the police. Colton, when I get back, we are going to call the police and you will turn yourself into them."

The boy's eyes widen in terror. "You are going to turn me in? But you are my lawyer!"

"Listen to me. There is an APB out on you. The police are looking for you. As soon as they contact me, I have no choice but to have you turn yourself in. I am an officer of the court and I cannot ignore an APB. I will be there with you. Now, I told you this would happen. You have to trust me to protect you."

Tears appeared in the boy's eyes. "I am so scared, Mister Mason."

Perry felt for the young man. He was just a kid. "I know you are. I am going to do everything I can to help you."

Della returned with the letter of authorization and handed it to Perry. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and gave it to Colton. Once his signature was on the paper, Mason told them they would be back. He and Della left the house for the Wells Fargo Bank.

Sergeant Brice picked up his cellphone and called Tragg. When he got him on the phone, he said, "Lieutenant, your hunch was right. I have located Mason. He just came out of a house belonging to Ethan Alexander. He and his secretary are getting into his car now. Do you want me to follow them?"

"No," Tragg said, "I know where he is going. Once they are gone, pick up Colton Parker."


	12. Chapter 12

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 12

1

With Della in the passenger seat of Perry's Cadillac, the couple headed for the Wells Fargo Bank. Perry had to see what was in that safety deposit box. It was only a matter of time before Tragg arrested Colton Parker. Time was running out and the lawyer knew it. In fact, he was surprised the lieutenant had not yet arrested the boy. All of the circumstantial evidence was there. Once Tragg interview Deborah Parker and found the gun in the Parker household, the boy would be picked up.

Mason was not kidding himself, Tragg was a smart cop and despite the fact that Colton was at Ethan Alexander's house, he would locate him. Even if he didn't, he was soon find Perry himself and once he told him the boy was wanted for murder, the lawyer would have no choice but to turn Colton in. Otherwise, Mason would be in trouble along with his client.

As they pulled in to the parking lot of the Wells Fargo Bank, Mason sat there for a minute looking around. Everything seemed to be normal. He had not spotted a tail, but then Tragg was very good at tailing someone and not letting them know he was doing it. Perry knew most of the officers whom were good at tailing as well, and they would be the ones Tragg would assign to him. Mason had not spotted them either.

Della watched the worried look on the lawyer's face. "Perry, are we going in or not?"

"I don't have a choice, Della. I have to know what is in that safety deposit box. As soon as the bank clerk let's us in, I want you to pull out your cellphone and we will take a picture of everything in the box."

"I thought you were going to take possession of what is in the box," Della said.

Looking around again, Mason turned to his secretary and the woman he loved. "I am more concerned if we will have enough time just to get the pictures before Tragg shows up with a warrant. So, let's just get the pictures first. If he doesn't show up, we will take what is in the box with us."

"But isn't that suppressing evidence?" she asked.

"Why? Colton hasn't been charged with anything, and I have a paper signed saying I can take possession of the contents of the box," Mason said. He looked around again. Despite feeling uneasy, they could not sit there all day. They had to get a look at what Colton placed in the box. Finally, Mason got out of the Cadillac, went around to the side of his car, opened the door and helped Della to her feet. Taking her by the elbow, the famous couple headed for the front door of the bank.

Mason continued to look around for any signs of Tragg. So far, so good, he thought. However, he was not about to "count his chickens," as Tragg would not make a move on him until he got the safety box open, if he hadn't already beat him to it to begin with.

Mason and Street went inside. Perry gently pushed Della to the left towards the loan offices. A young woman in her twenties smiled at them and told Perry to have a seat. She had three people to wait on before them. Of course, the lawyer had no intentions of applying for a loan. He wanted to see if Tragg would come through the doors of the bank, thinking he had given the lawyer enough time to enter the safety deposit vault. He and Della sat down and waited. No one entered the bank, at least not police officers or Arthur Tragg. Mason was becoming more confident Tragg had not yet discovered the safety deposit box Colton had used to place the money and the information in. He stood up, taking Della's elbow and she rose with him. Smiling at the loan clerk, he said, "I'll be back."

She smiled back at him and said, "Alright, Mister Mason."

Della looked at him. "Don't you miss the old days where we could go places without being recognized?"

"Those days are long gone, Della. Let's go see what is in that safety deposit box." He led her back to the vault where another employee was sitting at a desk beside the vault. When Mason and Street approached she looked up and smiled. "Can I help you Mister Mason?"

Della raised her eyebrows at Perry as he answered the girl. Pulling out the written authorization, he showed it to her. "I have a legal authorization to go into that safety deposit box."

She looked it over and then said to him, "Just a moment and I will have one of the girls in the back bring the key out. I can't leave the desk and the vault unaccompanied." She reached for the phone and dialed. When the other end answered, she said, "Mister Mason is here. He has a written authorization to open a box belonging to Colton Parker. Would you please bring the key out." She hung up the phone and again smiled at the attorney. It will only be a moment."

Within a minute another bank employee came out with the key in her hand. She hand it to the desk clerk. "Right this way, Mister Mason."

Perry and Della followed the desk clerk into the vault. He put the key Colton had given him into the lock of the safety deposit box and the clerk did the same with hers. The locker opened and Perry pulled the box out. Thanking the lady, she retreated from the vault to give them privacy. Mason used his other key to open the now freed safety deposit box. Inside was the money he had expected to find. Picking up the list and reading down it, Mason told his secretary, "Della, do you have your camera ready?"

"That won't be necessary, Della." Tragg walked in to the vault. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Perry Mason. "I'll take that, Mason," he said with a smirk.

Upset with the turn of events, but not surprised Mason handed the list and the box over to Lieutenant Tragg.

"Why, thank you, Counselor. It is always a pleasure doing business with you," he said with the mischievous smile that he always displayed when he had bested Los Angeles' most successful attorney.

"May I ask why you are taking possession of that box, Lieutenant?" Mason asked.

"You may," he said, but then added, "but I don't have to answer." Sergeant Holcomb entered with a large bank bag. "Put the contents in the bag."

Holcomb started loading the money into the bag he had brought into the vault with him. When he finished, he picked it up and looked at Perry. "Sooner or later, shyster, you are going to get caught. I hope I am there to see it." He grinned and left the vault.

Tragg tipped his hat to Mason's secretary. "Della, always a pleasure." He turned and tipped his hat to Mason. "Thank you, Counselor." As he turned to go, he turned back and said, "Where do you suppose that boy got all that money?" He grinned at Mason and left.

"Well, that's that," Della said. "I wonder how he found out we were here."

"He had to have followed us," Perry said. "That phone call the desk clerk made was to let Tragg know we were going into the vault. Well, there is nothing we can do here. Let's call Ethan and find out if Tragg has had him arrested. If he has, I want to get over to the police station before Colton has a chance to say anything." Perry and Della walked out.

The desk clerk turned red when she notice Mason looking at her on the way out. "I am sorry, Mister Mason, there wasn't anything I could do."

"That's alright," Mason assured her, knowing she was right. He smiled at her, took Della's elbow and led her out of the bank.

"Do you remember any of the names on that list?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let's get to the car and get them listed before I forget any of them."

2

Paul Drake sat outside the Colony Bar. Jimmy-Bob Scouten had been inside for over an hour. He had already slipped away from Paul on two separate occasions. The private eye was determined he would not get away again. This time he had picked an establishment that did not have a back door, at least not to the customers. He was going to have to come right out that front door. When he did, Paul had him. He felt the pocket of his suit coat jacket. Tucked neatly inside was the subpoena Perry had obtained. Paul was to determine if the man would be of any help on the stand. If so, he was to serve the subpoena on him.

The detective was not sure the boy was actually innocent. All the evidence pointed to him being guilty. Yet, he had to admit that was usually the case with Mason's clients. Perry had an uncanny knack for being able to determine whether his clients were guilty or not. There had been many times when Paul was certain Perry was defending a guilty client, believing the client had actually committed the murder he or she had been accused of, only to watch Perry pull a rabbit out of his hat. As a result, Drake always tried to keep an open mind, yet making sure Perry knew of everything he came up with even if it was damning to his client.

The door to the bar opened and Jimmy-Bob Scouten came out and stepped onto the sidewalk. He headed south, staggering as he went. He had been drinking heavily lately according to his wife whom did not know what was bothering him. She had told Drake when he interviewed her, he all of a sudden started pulling away from her and would not talk about what was bothering him. Mrs. Scouten had told him her husband had always told her everything up until now. Paul didn't believe any man told his wife everything, anymore than any woman told her husband everything. Drake was determined to find out what was going on with Scouten.

He left his vehicle, tossed the cigarette he had been smoking and headed across the street. Careful not to let Scouten know he was behind him, he would wait until he was close enough so the man would have no chance of getting away from him this time. He watched as Scouten stumbled from side to side, and wondered if he was in any shape to get any useful information out of him. Nevertheless, he continued to walk towards him, gaining on him as he moved. Paul thought Scouten was oblivious to his presence. When he was directly behind him, he placed his hand on his shoulder. Scouten twirled around, startled by the detective's touch. When he saw Paul, he tried to run, only this time Drake was ready for him. He grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Hey, pal, I want to talk to you."

Slurring his words, Scouten said, "Well, I don't...wanna talk, talk to you...so go...away, Mister."

"Sorry, can't do that. If you don't talk to me now, you can talk to Perry Mason in court," Drake told him.

"Perrry Massoon," he slurred.

"That's right. So what will it be?" Paul demanded.

"Whaaat do youuu wanna know?" He contiued to slur his words.

"Do you know Cliff Parker?"

"Why? What does it have to do with me?" Scouten asked, only this time, his speech was completely clear, no slurring. It was if he had sobered up at the mention of Cliff Parker's name.

"That is what I want you to tell me," Drake said.

"The man is slime," he said angrily. He stole money from me. Someone ought to kill the son-of-a-bitch."

"Someone did," Paul said, watching him closely, trying to determine if he already knew it.

Jimmy-Bob turned to him with his mouth hanging open. Since he was standing right next to Drake, it dawn on him the man did not smell of booze at all. He had been putting on that he was drunk. Paul had to immediately wonder why. Maybe he thought Drake would suspect he was too drunk to answer his questions coherently. He waited for a moment to give him time to respond.

"Damn! I will never see my money now." He sunk further into depression.

"What happened?" Paul said.

"He talked me into investing into an oil well project. He knew it was not going to go through. He took my money and then told me the deal fell through, but the money I given him had to be put up front and was lost when the investors backed out. It was in the contract."

"Do you still have a copy of that contract?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. It is home in a box in the back of the closet. I was hoping to threaten to take it to the police. I thought he might come clean and give me back my money. I went to his office to confront him. I demanded he give me back my $25,000.00. He laughed at me and said it was only $2500.00. Told me to check my receipt and the contract. Sure enough when I got home, they said $2500.00. I had not check them, Mister Drake. After all, he was my attorney. I thought I could trust him. Now I have lost all of the money. When my wife finds out, I will be lucky if she doesn't divorce me. I lost my own money on these get rich schemes and now I have lost hers. When she finds out..."

Paul hated to do it, but he had an obligation to Perry first. This man had a motive to kill Cliff Parker. He asked him where he was at the time of the murder. Scouten pointed behind him. "In there."

"Anyone see you in there?" Paul asked.

"How the hell would I know? I just sat in the corner and drank until I was drunk."

Drake reached into his pocket and handed the subpoena to Jimmy-Bob Scouten. He looked at it and then up to the taller Drake. "What's this?"

"It is a subpoena. Perry Mason wants you to testify for the defense."

"I don't know anything about Parker's murder," he protested.

"Tell it to Mason on the stand," Paul said. He left Scouten standing there and headed back to his car.

3

Perry Mason parked his car in the driveway of Ethan Alexander. He went around the vehicle, opened the door and helped Della out of his Cadillac. They didn't even get a chance to ring the doorbell when the door opened, and Alexander met them in a panic. "I have been trying to reach you, Mister Mason. The police showed up here and took Colton in for questioning. The boy was terrified. I tried to go with him, but the sergeant would not let me. He said the only one the boy could see was his lawyer. You have to help him, Mister Mason."

"Trying to reassure Ethan, Perry told him, "I'll go to police headquarters right now. You try to stay calm."

"I don't care what it cost, please just help him."

"I will," Mason said with a slight smile. He led Della back to the Cadillac. "I should have put that boy in a motel to slow down Tragg," he said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"It would not have done any good, Perry," Della told him. "Tragg would have come to you instead. You would have had to surrender him anyway."

"He has been a step ahead of me all along," Perry said, as he turned the key in the ignition and backed the car out of Ethan Alexander's driveway.

4

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg entered police headquarters. Deborah Parker was waiting for him as he arrived. "Why are you holding my son?"

"I am holding him on suspicion of the murder of your husband, Counselor, but you already know that. That is why you were avoiding my officers," Tragg said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I want to see him and right now," she demanded.

"Are you representing him?" Tragg asked.

"You know fully well I am not a criminal attorney, Lieutenant," she said in response.

"Than I suggest you either sit down or get on the phone and call a lawyer." He did not give her a chance to say anything else. He headed down to the jail where District Attorney, Hamilton Burger was waiting for him.

"Hello, Tragg, I understand Colton Parker has been brought in," Burger said.

"That's right. I was just going down to question him. Would you like to observe from the other side of the glass?"

"I certainly would, but you better hurry. I heard you ran into Mason at Wells Fargo when picking up evidence against Parker."

Tragg stopped moving forward down the hall. "That kid had $400,000.00 in that safety deposit box."

"Do me a favor and stop referring to him as a kid or a boy. I intend to ask the judge to try him as an adult," Hamilton said. "If we refer to him as a boy, it might influence the judge."

Tragg nodded and led Burger to the observation room. He opened the door and allowed the district attorney to enter. "See if you can get a confession out of him," Burger said.

Tragg nodded and left Burger behind and walked into the interrogation room. Colton Parker was sitting at the table. It was obvious the boy was terrified. He was fidgeting in his seat and his face was tear-stained from crying. Tragg kept his emotions in check. He could not allow the boy to make him feel sorry for him. He was a murderer after all.

"My name is Lieutenant Tragg. I am a homicide detective."

"I didn't kill my father, I swear I didn't!" His voice was high and shrill.

Hamilton was right, the boy was ripe for a confession. Tragg had to break him down, and he did not have much time. Mason would be here soon. "Listen kid, I just need you to clear up some details for me. Maybe then you can go home."

The boy perked up. Maybe, he was not in as much trouble as he thought. "Sure, of course, Lieutenant, what do you want to know?"

"First of all, I am obligated to tell you you have the right to have an attorney present when being questioned. Do you have an attorney, Colton?" Tragg asked.

"Yes, Perry Mason is my attorney."

"Do you want me to call him or do you just want to talk and clear this up?"

"I would like nothing more than to clear this up," Colton agreed.

"You can have your mother in the room if you would like," Tragg added. He waited for an answer. This would be imperative to getting a confession out of the kid, or at least getting enough to obtain an air-tight case for Burger.

Colton did not want to hurt his mother anymore than she had been by his so-called father. He just wanted to protect her. No, he could handle this himself and then go home. Then Mister Mason could take over handling the family's affairs. "No, I don't want my mother in the room. She has been through enough," Colton said.

Tragg smiled. "Alright then. Did you go to your father's office and remove money from his safe?"

"Yes, but it was only to stop him from beating my mother. I thought I could maybe get him to leave us alone if I held onto the money...maybe until my mother could divorce him."

"He beat your mother, did he?"

"All the time," Colton said.

"What did you do with the money?" Tragg asked.

"I put it in a safety deposit box at Wells Fargo Bank."

"What else did you take from there?"

"A list of women my father had been cheating on my mother with."

"I see. And did you find an address for an apartment?"

"Yes," he said, his demeanor darken.

"And was the address 2486 Clinton Drive?"

"Yes," Colton said.

"Did you take a gun with you to that address?" Tragg asked.

Colton hesitated, before saying, "I went to that address."

"But did you take a gun with you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't kill Cliff," Colton said.

"He beat your mother didn't he?"

"Yes, he said angrily.

"So you took a gun with you with the intentions of killing him."

"Well, yes, but..."

The phone on the wall rang. Tragg excused himself for a minute and picked up the receiver. "Tragg."

"Mason just entered the building. I won't be able to hold him off for long," Sergeant Brice informed the lieutenant."

"Damn it! Listen, get six of our youngest cops in street clothes and send them to the line-up room...and hurry! Is that apartment manager here?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good, we will be right there."

"Colton, we are just about done here. I have one last thing I need you to do. Follow me."

"Then I will be able to go home?"

"We'll see, but we have to do this first." He led the boy out of the room and down to the line up room. There were six young men in street clothes waiting. "Okay, here's what I need you to do. Go into that room with Sergeant Brice with these other boys."

"Why?" Colton asked.

"Because it is necessary if we are ever going to get you home," Tragg told him.

Colton turned and went with Brice who sent all of the young men into the line-up room. Tragg went into the room directly beside it where Hamilton Burger was waiting with Delores Winslow.

"Alright, Mrs. Winslow, take your time. Is the man you saw running out of the apartment building one of these men? Now take your time. We need you to be certain. Remember, a man's life is at stake here."

She looked down the line. Six of them were men. The one in the middle was a boy, but he was the one. "It is the one in the middle. That's him," she said.

"Are you certain? You must be certain now," Tragg told her.

"I am positive, that's him alright," she told him.

Burger smiled at Tragg as the door burst open. Perry Mason walked into the room. "You had no right to interrogate my client without me present, Tragg," he said angrily. He looked up at the line up in front of him. Six of those lined up were men. Colton was the only boy in the line up.

"He waived his right to have is attorney in the room, and before you ask, he didn't want his mother in the room either."

"You violated the boy's rights," Mason snarled, his voice rising with anger.

"His rights were never violated, Perry. He was informed you could be there. He felt it was not necessary."

"That is not going to cut it, Tragg. He is a minor," Mason growled.

Brice walked over to the lieutenant. Sorry, he pushed past everyone."

"It's alright.

"He is not a boy. He killed a man and I will ask the judge to allow us to try him as an adult. If he is old enough to kill, he's old enough to face it like a man," Burger said.

Mason was fuming. "And I suppose you told the boy," he emphasized boy, "that he could go home as soon as he answered your questions."

"He was willing to talk to us, Perry," Tragg said.

Colton was led into the room by a police officer. "Mister Mason! Can I go home now?"

"I am afraid not," Tragg said.

"But you said if I cooperated, I would be able to go home," Colton protested as he began to panic.

"That was before you admitted to killing your father," Tragg said.

"I didn't say that. I didn't kill him."

"You went there with a gun. Colton Parker, you are under arrest for the murder of Cliff Parker. Sergeant, read the man his rights and lock him up."

"But I didn't do it! Mister Mason, do something!" the boy wailed.

"I will be right there, Colton. We will talk." Brice led the boy out of the room.

"I got to see you twice in one day, Perry. It is always a pleasure to see you, Counselor," Tragg said with a smirk as he left the room.

Mason looked at Burger. "You are not going to get away with this, Hamilton."

"He's seventeen, Perry. You know fully well, I can charge him as an adult."

"You violated his rights. I intend to file in court," Mason said.

"Well then, I'll see you there." Burger turned and left the room.

Della walked in, passing Burger on the way in. She could sense the anger in Perry immediately. "What happened?"

"Tragg tricked him into talking."

"Oh no. Can they get away with that?" Della said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Mason said as he stormed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 13

1

Perry and Della arrived at his apartment late at night after a long day of disappointments. It always amazed Della that Perry never seemed to be fazed by setbacks. He always kept a positive attitude and moved forward. Yet, she knew him better than anyone. Della could tell he was unhappy with what had happened during the day. He had been completely silent on the drive home from the office.

Normally, they would have gone out to dinner when they left the office this late, but Perry had not mentioned dinner. She assumed they would fix something when they arrived at his apartment. As Perry pulled into his assigned parking spot, he slowed the vehicle to a stop and turned off the ignition. He immediately got out of the car, walked around and opened the door for Della. She always appreciated the chivalry Perry demonstrated every day in an age where men were no longer the gentlemen of years gone by.

Perry took Della's hand and guided her out of the vehicle. He closed the door and locked the Cadillac. Taking her elbow, Mason escorted her over to the entrance of the apartment building. He put his key in the door and allowed her to enter the building in front of him. The couple silently walked down to the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor and they waited.

Della studied the attorney for a clue of his mood. Was he so quiet because he was thinking about the case, or was he brooding about the days events? It had to be the former. Mason rarely brooded. "Perry, you have not said a word since we left the office."

Mason looked down at Della as if he was just realizing she was with him. Smiling, he said, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" she coaxed him to open up to her.

"Tragg. I can't believe he questioned a minor with no adult in the room, and that line-up was ridiculous. What witness would not choose the only kid in the line-up. Tragg is a good cop, Della. He had to know that is not going to hold up in court. He tricked that kid into talking to him and standing in the line-up. I have no intentions of letting him get away with it. When Burger tries to use that interrogation or the line-up against Colton in court, I am going to object, and any fair judge is going to throw it out. So why do it?"

"Didn't you say they are going to try him as an adult?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the boy's age. He is a minor. I should have been in that room. At the very least his mother should have been. Tragg did not want her there because she is a lawyer and she would have stopped Colton from talking or participating in that line-up."

"Then why do you suppose he did it?" Della asked.

"As far as interrogating him, they will be able to use what they know to fit into their narrative. Hamilton will know the line-up is going to be thrown out, but he will try to say Colton answered the questions of his own free will, and he is not a minor, despite his age."

"Will he get away with it?" she questioned.

"No. The boy is a minor, and Tragg did not even have his mother in that room. That is why I don't understand why he did it. They must have decided that taking the chance of having it thrown out was worth what they would get out of the boy. Tragg has pulled an occasional trick on defendants, but never to this extreme, not with a minor."

The door to the elevator opened and they stepped inside. Perry pressed his floor and the elevator rose. When the doors opened again, he took Della's elbow and they walked down the hall to Perry's apartment. Mason unlocked the door, stood back and allowed Della to enter. She disarmed the house alarm as Mason took off his suit coat jacket, draped it over a chair and headed into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving," she answered as she followed him. As soon as she entered, she saw three bags of Chinese food sitting on the counter. Mason began emptying the contents on plates he had pulled out of the cupboard.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, puzzled.

"A Chinese restaurant," he said while grinning.

"I know that. How did it get in here?"

"The Chinese Gods sent it down," Mason said with a straight face.

Della raised her eyebrows. "Really, Perry, how did it get here?"

"While you were getting ready to close up, I called it in and than called the apartment manager to open my apartment for delivery. She has the code to the alarm. I just didn't feel like eating out. Whenever we have a big case going, some reporter thinks he can disturb us during dinner. Besides, here we can be ourselves. I just wanted you all to myself."

Della closed the distance between them. She put her arms around him and said, "Well, you have me all to yourself. What now?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Perry's blue eyes. "Let's eat dinner and then I will show you what now."

After dinner, Della and Perry cleaned up the kitchen, put the uneaten Chinese food in the refrigerator. Della smiled at him and said, "Okay, what now?"

Perry picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and shut the door.

2

Paul Drake entered the office of Miller Real-Estate. He looked around. There were four people in the office. Walking over to the nearest desk, Paul smiled at the woman sitting there.

"Can I help you?" she said as she smiled back at him.

"Yes, I would like to see Michael Miller, please."

"I am sorry, Mister Miller doesn't see anyone without an appointment. Perhaps one of our other agents can help you, Mister..."

"Drake," Paul said smiling again. He pulled his private detective credentials out of his suit coat pocket and flashed them in front of the secretary careful not to give her a close look at them.

"One moment, Detective Drake," she said. She got up and went into the office behind her. A moment later, she came out and announced, "Mister Miller will see you now."

Paul smiled at her again. "Thank you." He followed her to the office door which contained a name plate with Michael Miller's name. As Drake stepped into the office, he was met by a man in his late thirties or early forties. He was impeccably dressed. Paul noted that his suits were made by one of the most expensive designer names. He knew because Perry wore the same suits.

"Detective Drake, what can I do for you?" Miller said. "I wasn't expecting a visit from the police, but I guess under the circumstances, I should have been."

Drake was hoping he did not have to reveal himself as a private detective. The woman at the desk had only assumed he was with the police. When that happened, he always allowed them to do so. Usually it resulted in more information. However, he never told her or anyone else he was trying to question, that he was a police detective. It could get him in a lot of hot water. He could not help it if they came to that conclusion.

"I think your secretary may have misunderstood me," Drake said.

"Oh. How so?"

"I am a private detective. I am working for Perry Mason."

"I see." It was clear from the look on Miller's face, he was not happy to hear this. "Mister Drake, I don't see people without an appointment. This is a very busy real estate office. If you are not here to invest in..."

"Mister Miller, I am here because one of your investors has been murdered."

"Clarence Draper, yes I am aware of that. That was unfortunate, but if you are here to accuse me, you are wasting your time and Mason's. This company stood to make a lot of money with Draper's investments. I certainly had no motive to murder him. Just who are you and Mister Mason representing?"

"We represent the boy that has been accused of murdering his father, Cliff Parker."

"Oh yes, I believe the boy's name is Colton Parker," Miller said.

"That is correct," Paul confirmed.

"What does that have to do with this company?"

"Draper's nephew was sent to prison for breaking into Perry Mason's office and stealing a contract. A phony contract was put in its place to cheat Mister Mason's client out of a share of the oil well."

"I remember that. Seems to me, Mason was able to prove the contract was phony and the nephew went to prison."

"That's right."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me or my real estate company." Miller went around his desk and sat down in the chair.

"I was wondering if Draper ever discussed that with you."

"He touched on it. He said Parker was the one that put the boy up to it. Why he didn't stand up for the kid, I will never know. If he had been my nephew, I certainly would have."

"Are you aware of any other dealings Draper may have been involved in with Parker?" Paul asked.

That seemed to strike a nerve. "Mister Drake, I don't have anymore time for this. I am a very busy man. I would not have even seen you if you had not misrepresented yourself as a police detective."

"I never said I was a police detective. I introduced myself as Paul Drake. You can talk to me now or to Perry Mason in court. It's up to you," Paul said, staring at him.

"Look, Drake. I can't help you. I don't know if Draper was doing business with Parker. I doubt it, he hated the man. There is one man that might be able to help you though. A guy by the name of Barry Gambell. He did a lot of dirty work for Parker."

"Where can I find this man?" Drake asked.

"He runs a consulting business over on Cedar. Watch yourself though, he's big and he's mean. I have had run ins with him when Parker wanted to muscle in on my projects."

"Thanks, Mister Miller. I appreciate your help," Paul told him.

"Then I trust I can count on Mason to keep me out of this in court?" Miller asked.

Paul looked at him and smiled. "No, you can't." He turned and left Miller's office. Next stop, Barry Gamble.

Paul headed for his vehicle. Unlocking the door, he slid into the driver's seat. A shot rang out and the back window shattered. Drake ducked down in the front seat and removed his gun from the holster under his suit coat jacket. He lifted his head and peered over the front seat of his vehicle. Paul did not see anything out of the ordinary. Had he been followed to the real estate office? And, if so, by whom? Someone apparently did not like him snooping around the real estate company. He wondered if crooks and murderers ever realize when they took potshots at those trying to solve a crime, it only serve to let them know they were on the right track.

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. After calling the police station, he waited until someone came on the line. "This is Paul Drake. Put me through to an officer. Someone just took a shot at me."

There was a knock on his window. Paul turned to see Lieutenant Tragg standing there with a smile on his face. "Never mind, there is an officer here now." He hung up the phone and turned to Tragg.

Lieutenant Tragg opened the door. "I thought that was you sitting here. I saw your head come up from the seat. "What's the matter, Drake? Were you trying to hide from a jealous husband?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"No, no jealous husband. I don't mess with married women. Private detectives have a habit of following those guys." Drake grinned back at him. "Take a look." He pointed to the window in the back of his car.

Tragg turned serious. "What happened to that?

"Someone took a shot at me."

"Good thing for you they were a lousy shot." Tragg looked around the vehicle. "It didn't seem to exit anywhere. The bullet must be lodged in the vehicle somewhere. Get out of the car, Drake."

Paul obliged the detective as Tragg began searching his car. "Don't remove anything, Lieutenant."

The detective looked back at him and said, "Why are you hiding something for Perry or is there a dead body in here? You two seem to find a lot of them."

"No, I am not hiding anything, and you will not find a dead body either," Paul responded.

With a half smile on his face," Tragg said, "That's too bad. I was hoping you were hiding one in the trunk. Would make for nice headlines, don't you think? Mason and Drake caught with dead body in trunk. Charged with concealing evidence!"

Paul could not help himself, he chuckled. "Keep it up, Lieutenant, and you will have a future as a comedian."

"Better than yours and Perry's future as undertakers," Tragg quipped as he continued looking. "Nothing here in the front. Let's take a look in the back." Tragg got out of the front seat, pushed the driver's seat forward. Looking at the coup, he complained, "Why in blazes don't they put four doors on these coups?" How the hell do you get in the back seat?"

"I don't get in the back seat, Tragg. It's a little difficult to drive the car from back there, and it wouldn't be a coup if it had four doors."

"Ah, here it is. Lodged in the back of the driver's seat." The smirk reappeared on the lieutenant's face. "Too bad."

"What's too bad?" Paul asked.

"That they make the seats so thick," he answered with a grin.

Paul shook his head. "Are you going to see if it matches anything you have on file."

As Tragg dug the bullet out of the seat, he pulled out his handkerchief. Without touching the surface of the bullet, he placed it in his suit coat pocket. "What do you want to bet it is from some undertaker's gun because he is sick of you two taking business away from him?"

"You just can't resist, can you, Lieutenant?"

Tragg grinned. "No, but it is your own fault. Now, did you see who took the pot shots at you?"

"No. All I heard was a shot and the window shattering. I dropped down. By the time I got up, there was no one there."

"Well, okay then. I will put in a report and see what I can do about the bullet. You know the chances of identifying it.

"Yeah, about nil," Drake replied. He thought for a moment. "Lieutenant, this probably has something to do with Perry's case, you know."

"Come on, Drake. You are a private detective. It could be someone sore at you for any number of cases you have handled."

"Don't you think it is funny it happened outside the building of someone I was interviewing regarding Perry's current case?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tragg looked around. "Here? Who were you interviewing around here?"

Paul shook his head. "Never mind. Thanks, Lieutenant." He got in his car and turned the engine over.

"Get the window fixed," Tragg said in a parting shot. "I must get to court to testify against Mason's client." He turned and grinned at Drake.

3

Perry and Della headed up the steps of the courthouse dogged by reporters shouting questions at the famous attorney. Mason ignored them other to smile and say, "No comment." With his hand on Della's elbow, he kept her close to his side in a protective gesture. Despite the crowd of hungry reporters trying to block their path, he was able to maneuver their way up the steps into the courthouse.

Once inside, they were met by more reporters. There was a commotion behind them. When the couple turned to see what it was all about, a smiling Hamilton Burger was confidently answering questions and moving towards the building at the same time.

"Hamilton seems to be enjoying himself," Della observed.

"He always has enjoyed the cameras," Perry said. "I am surprised he didn't go into acting. He is jubilant because he thinks this is, in his words, a slam-dunk case."

Della looked Perry in the eye. "Is it?"

Mason smiled. "Are you doubting me?"

"No, but there are things beyond your control."

As they walked up the aisle in the courtroom, Perry waited until they were at the defense table. "Not this time, Della. I have no intentions of allowing that boy to be convicted of his father's murder. He didn't do it. I know he went there with the intention of killing him to protect his mother, but he couldn't and didn't do it. We'll clear him. We just have to figure out who did kill Cliff Parker."

"There certainly are a lot of people who had reason to kill him," Della said.

"And one of them did. We simply have to figure out which one did it."

A smile appeared at the corners of Della's mouth. "As simple as that."

Mason grinned. "As simple as that."

The bailiff brought in Colton Parker. Relief flooded the boy's face when he saw Perry Mason. After hugging his tearful mother, he approached the defense table and asked his lawyer, "Mister Mason, I am told they are going to try me as an adult. What does that mean?"

"It means if you are found guilty, you would be subject to the same punishment any adult would be."

"You mean I could go to prison." It was clear the lad was scared and apprehensive.

"Yes, but don't you worry about that. We are going to find out who did this. You are not going to prison," Mason said with confidence.

Della raised an eyebrow. It was not like Perry to make those kind of promises. He always told the client the facts no matter how bleak their chances were. She realized he was so determined to clear the boy it had become fact to him.

Ethan Alexander came into the courtroom and walked to the front where Perry Mason had seen to it a chair had been saved for him right behind Colton. When he arrived, he looked down at Deborah Parker and smiled. Not all the bruises and swelling had faded from her face from the beating she had taken at the hands of Cliff Parker. He sat down beside her and took her hand, which resulted in a smile from Deborah.

The bailiff stood at the front of the room and called out, "All rise. Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Peter Borden residing."

Mason took hold of Colton Parker's arm as he stood up, taking the boy with him. The door to the judge's chambers opened and Borden, wearing the traditional black robe entered the courtroom.

"Be seated," Judge Borden said. "The People vs Colton Clifton Parker. Is the prosecution ready?"

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Yes, Your Honor." He looked over at Perry Mason and gave him a confident smirk.

"Is the defense ready, Mister Mason?"

"We are, Your Honor," Mason assured him.

"Good, because I am going to set some ground rules. I have presided over trials where the two of you were the attorneys. There will be no personalities in my courtroom. If you have something to say, your remarks will be addressed to the bench. "Is that clear, gentlemen?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Burger said.

"It is, Your Honor," Perry responded, knowing that despite the warning, he and Hamilton were going to clash anyway.

"Alright then. Please remember this is a preliminary hearing. The prosecution only has to show that a murder has been committed, and that there is enough evidence to show the defendant was involved. I will determine if the defendant is bound over to trial. Mister Burger, called your first witness."


	14. Chapter 14

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 14

1

Hamilton Burger stood up. "The People call Doctor Joel Munson to the stand."

A very distinguished man in his early fifties stood up and walked towards the front of the room. He was dressed in a pin-striped suit with a blue tie. His appearance and demeanor gave the impression of a man who was no-nonsense and knew what he was talking about. Perry knew instantly the man would make a very good witness for the prosecution. He had questioned him on the stand before, and Munson was very capable of holding his own under the pressure of a good lawyer.

As Munson took his place on the stand after being sworn in, Burger approached him. "You work for the medical examiner's office, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you do the autopsy on Clifton Parker?"

"I did.""And what were the results of that autopsy?" Burger asked.

"Clifton Parker died of a gunshot wound to the chest that penetrated his heart, thereby stopping it instantly."

"Then it was most definitely the cause of his death?" Burger looked back at Mason for his reaction. As usual, he was disappointed as the defense attorney displayed no emotion, not even a change in the look on his face.

"There is no doubt about it."

"None at all?"

"No, sir, none at all."

"And when do you place the time of his death?" Hamilton asked.

"I would place the time of death between eight-thirty and nine-fifteen," Munson said.

"You are sure of the time?"

"Yes. Rigamortis had not yet set in. The body had been discovered very soon after the man was shot."

Burger looked back at Mason and smiled. "Your witness, Counselor." His demeanor was smug and confident.

Mason stood up. "No questions." There wasn't any way he could poke a hole in Munson's testimony and he knew it. The medical examiner had been correct. The body had been discovered within the hour Colton had been there. He had a better chance tackling Tragg on the stand.

"Call your next witness, Mister Burger," Judge Borden said.

"The People call Lieutenant Arthur Tragg to the stand."

The ever-thorough Tragg stood up and came forward. He had testified dozens of times on the stand. He was well familiar with Perry Mason's technique for tripping up witnesses. Most of the time he held his own against the talented attorney, but there was the unknown that Mason would spring upon him.

After being sworn in, Arthur Tragg sat down in the witness stand. He already knew all the questions Burger would ask him. They always prepared his testimony the best they could in order to be sure Mason could not poke any holes in it.

"State your name and occupation for the record," Burger told him.

"Lieutenant Arthur Tragg. I am a homicide detective for the Los Angeles Police Department."

"Did you investigate the murder of Clifton Parker?""I did. I was called to the scene by Paul Drake, a private investigator."

"What did you find when you got there?"

"Clifton Parker was in the bedroom. He had been shot in the chest."

"Was he dead or alive at that time?" Burger asked.

"He was dead."

"Did Mister Drake tell you why he was in the apartment at that particular time?"

"He only said he was looking for someone and discovered the body."

"Lieutenant, did the boy..." Burger stopped and corrected himself. "Did the young man have a confrontation with Cliff Parker at the school?"

"Objection!" Mason called out from the defense table. "Lieutenant Tragg was not at the school when the alleged confrontation took place, nor was he called to the school after the alleged confrontation. No foundation has been laid for this line of questioning."

Hamilton Burger turned and looked at Mason with a surprised look at Mason's objection. He knew darn well the confrontation took place. "Alleged?"

"The objection is sustained," Judge Peter Borden said.

Burger gave Mason a disgusted look. "Alright, we will let that go for now, but I will be calling a teacher at the school that saw the confrontation take place."

"Objection!" Mason called out again. "Same objection."

"Sustained. Mister Burger, I suggest you refrain from speaking of the alleged confrontation until you have called that witness."

Burger nodded at the judge. "Very well, Your Honor."

"Let's go back to the crime scene. Did you find the murder weapon?"

"Not at that time," Tragg answered.

"Was the defendant found at the scene?"

"No, but the apartment manager saw him running from the scene at the time the murder was committed."

"You stated you did not find the murder weapon on the scene. Did you find it later?" Burger asked.

"Yes, we went to the home of Deborah and Cliff Parker in search for the defendant, after he had been identified by the apartment manager."

"And what did you find? Burger continued.

"Mrs. Parker had been pretty badly beaten."

"Beaten," Burger said with emphasis, by whom?"

"She would not say, but I knew it was the boy's father."

"Objection!" Mason called out.

"Sustained. Lieutenant, just stick to the facts," Judge Borden said.

"Was a search done of the house?" Burger asked.

"Yes and we found a gun that had recently been fired."

Burger walked over to the evidence table and picked up the gun, bringing it back to the witness stand. "Is this the gun that you found in the Parker home?"

Tragg looked the gun over and then answered, "Yes, it has my mark on it."

"Was this gun tested to see if the fatal bullet was fired from it?" was Burger's next question.

"Yes, it was. The test proved the fatal bullet was fired from this gun."

After Burger had the gun entered in evidence with no objection coming from Mason, he said, "And was it tested for fingerprints, Lieutenant?" Burger inquired.

"It was."

"And were there any identifiable prints on the gun?"

"Yes, the defendant's prints were on the handle as well as the barrel."

"I would like to enter this gun as People's Exhibit A," Burger announced. Mason examined the gun and offered no objection as the gun officially became part of the hearing.

"Lieutenant, did you also have the opportunity to check the law office of Cliff and Deborah Parker?"

"I did. The office had been ransacked. Over $400,000 had been stolen from a vault in his office."

"Objection!" Mason said, standing. "There has been no foundation laid. How could the lieutenant possibly know there was $400,000 in a safe in that office."

Hamilton Burger addressed the bench. "Your Honor, if defense counsel will be patient, I intend to prove it came from the safe in Cliff Parker's office."

"Objection overruled," Borden said. "You may continue, Mister Burger.

"Lieutenant Tragg, what leads you to believe there was $400,000 in the vault in Cliff Parker's office?"

"Cliff Parker kept a list of womens' names whom he had received money from." Tragg pulled the list out of his pocket and handed it to Hamilton Burger.

"And what does this list represent?" Burger asked.

"Well, there are figures next to each of their names. The amounts added together add up to a total of $400,000. He kept a key hidden in his office with the combination to the safe on it. We found a ledger in a hidden compartment of the safe which clearly stated the amount in the box in the vault."

Burger walked over to the evidence table and handed the ledger to Tragg. "Is this the ledger?"

Tragg opened the ledger and looked at the entries. "Yes, this is it."

Burger had it entered as People's Exhibit B with no objection from Mason.

Della leaned over and whispered to Mason. "Perry, Paul didn't say anything about a ledger."

Mason whispered back, "He had limited time in there, Della. He probably did not spend much time looking through the safe."

"He could not have spent any time looking through the safe," Colton said. "I closed and locked it."

"What is it Perry?" Della asked when she saw the look on the lawyer's face.

"Paul distinctly said that safe was open. If Colton locked it, then someone else entered that office after Colton and before Paul. Who would have the combination to that safe?" he asked the boy.

Colton shrugged. "I know my mother didn't, neither did I. I happened to stumble on it when searching my father's desk."

"We have to find out who was in the office. It could have been the killer," Perry said.

"And where did you get this list?" Hamilton said, handing it back to Tragg.

Mason turned his attention back to the lieutenant.

"It was in the safety deposit box in the name of Colton Parker," Tragg answered.

"I see," Burger said. "Lieutenant, how did you come to find out about the safety deposit box?"

Tragg looked over at Perry. He knew this was going to hurt his case. "We received a call from a clerk at the bank. When she read about the the defendant being arrested for murder, she felt we should know about the money the defendant placed in the safety deposit box. She had glanced in the vault and saw the defendant putting money into it."

"And you took the money out of the box?" Burger said.

"No, I did not." Tragg looked at Mason with a smirk. "Perry Mason showed up at the bank with a written authorization to take possession of what was in the safety deposit box. Mister Mason removed the contents. When he did, I took possession from him."

Burger feigned surprise. With a smirk equal to Tragg's, he said, "Of course, Mister Mason had every intention of turning the contents over to the police, I'm sure." His tone could not have been more sarcastic.

"That will be enough, Mister Burger. I warned you about personalities in my courtroom," Judge Borden said sternly.

Burger nodded at the judge. "My apologies, Your Honor."

"Apologies will not suffice, Mister Burger. Don't do it again."

"Yes, Your Honor." He turned back to his witness. "Was there any money in the box, Lieutenant?"

"$400,000," Tragg said.

"Is that money in the courtroom?"

"No," Tragg said, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "We didn't want to give anyone any ideas." The courtroom broke out in laughter.

Borden lightly banged his gavel on the bench and the people in the gallery broke off the laughter.

"Do you have a sworn statement that the money came from a safety deposit box in Colton Parker's name?"

"I do indeed." He reached into his suit coat pocket and handed Burger a paper."

"Your Honor, I would like to enter this into evidence as People's Exhibit C and the list People's Exhibit D."

Mason got up and looked at the statement and the paper. "No objection." He returned to his seat next to Colton Parker.

"Lieutenant, where and when did you pick up Colton Parker"

I assigned Sergeant Brice to follow Perry Mason. We figured, he would lead us to the boy...young man that is."

"And where did you find him?" Burger demanded.

"At the home of Ethan Alexander. Sergeant Brice followed Mister Mason there. Sure enough the defendant was there. Brice moved in as soon as Mason left. At that point, he took him in for questioning."

"Did you question the defendant?" Burger asked.

"I did."

"Tell the court what the defendant told you?" Burger instructed the lieutenant.

There it was. Mason was not about to allow this entered into the record or allow the judge to be prejudiced by the illegal conversation. He stood up and in a voice that bordered on anger, called out, "Objection!! The interrogation the lieutenant is referring to was done without the presence of his attorney or his mother."

"Your Honor, Colton Parker willingly spoke with the police," Hamilton Burger argued.

"The boy is a minor, Your Honor. The police could not legally speak with him without an attorney or his mother in the room," Mason counter-pointed.

"Is that true?" Judge Borden asked.

"The young man," Hamilton stated, "is seventeen. Therefore, he could speak with us according to law without the presence of an attorney."

"His mother was right there at the station, an attorney herself, and Lieutenant Tragg did not allow her in the room, Mason complained"

Borden looked down at Tragg in the witness stand. The look he was giving the homicide detective was one of displeasure.

"She was there, but Mister Parker agreed to speak with us without an attorney or his mother in the room. He was advised he could have them there while being questioned."

Colton whispered something to Mason, who smiled in return. "It doesn't matter whether he agreed to it or not; he is a minor and cannot be questioned without his attorney or a parent in the room in a murder case."

Frustrated, Burger snarled back at his courtroom adversary, "He is seventeen-years-old, and the law allows him to be questioned as an adult if he chooses to talk to the police. His driver's license was checked for his birthdate."

"Just a minute, gentlemen." He looked over at Colton and asked, "How old are you?"

"I am sixteen, sir."

"Oh, Your Honor, Mason has put the boy up to lie about his age as a delaying tactic. We have a copy of his driver's license." Burger reached into his brief case and pulled out the copy of the boy's license. He walked up to the judge and handed it up to him.

Judge Peter Borden studied the license. Looking over the top of his glasses, he once again addressed Colton Parker. "According to the date on your license, you are seventeen-years-old."

Colton's face turned red. "Yes, well...um, it is not correct, sir. You see, there is an arcade that has all sorts of pictures of women dressed in...well, nothing... in the machines. The ball lands...well you know. You have to be seventeen to get in there. One of my buddies knows how to change the year on the driver's license without the owner being able to tell. I was actually born a year after what is on my license."

The courtroom broke out in laughter before Borden sternly quieted it down. Borden looked at the bailiff. Call the county clerks office and get the correct date of this boy's birthday." As the bailiff left the room, Borden said, "Court will recess for ten minutes while we ascertain the correct date of the defendant's birthday."

Perry turned to Della and grinned. He knew the judge would never let Tragg get away with questioning a sixteen-year-old boy without a parent or his attorney, but he now knew why Tragg had done it. He obviously did not realize Colton was only sixteen. As he had noted himself when the boy first came into his office, Colton was rather big for his age. He was not as tall as Perry, but he would continue to grow. He probably would end up taller than Perry.

Mason had chosen not to leave the defendant's table for the short recess. He watched as Burger was in a panic. He had been figuring on using Colton's own words against him and now it was coming back to bite him.

In exactly ten minutes, Judge Peter Borden returned to the bench and called court to order. Turning to the bailiff, he asked, "Were you able to obtain the correct age of the defendant?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The boy is telling the truth, he was born one year after the date on his driver's license, therefore being sixteen, not seventeen."

Hamilton Burger was clearly upset with this news. Mason had done it again. He had muddied the waters, well, it would not stop him from getting the conviction eventually.

"It seems, Mister Burger, the police were in violation of the boy's rights. He should not have been interrogated without his lawyer or a parent present. I will not allow any part of that interrogation to be entered into the record."

Perry could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Hamilton's ears. He had planned on grandstanding with that interrogation, and the boy's prank had just squashed that part of his case. Although, the defense attorney maintained his poker face, he was laughing on the inside at the looks Burger was throwing his way.

"You may continue your examination of Lieutenant Tragg, Mister Burger. Lieutenant, please return to the stand."

Tragg opened the gate and looked at Mason on the way through. He gave him an admiring smile. There was no end to the tricks Perry had up his sleeves. The detective sat back down in the witness stand and waited for Burger to continue.

Burger gave Mason another deadly look before approaching Tragg once again. "Lieutenant, was the defendant officially identified by the apartment manager who saw him go in and out of the building at the time?"

"Yes, we put the defendant in a lineup."

Mason was up on his feet so fast, he tipped his chair over. Colton caught it and set it up right. "Objection!" Mason called out.

"Oh for cripes sake," Burger complained. "What now? There is no law against putting him in a lineup."

"No, but the lineup is supposed to be a fair one," Mason said.

"It was fair," Burger growled. "You are just trying to delay..."

Borden rubbed his temples to ease the headache these two were causing him. "That is enough, Mister Burger. I will not warn you again about personalities in my courtroom. Now, Mister Mason, on what grounds, did you make the objection?"

"The Lieutenant learned of my presence in the building. He rushed a lineup using police officers. Naturally, the witness would pick out the only boy in the lineup," Mason said.

"Have you looked at him, Mason?" Burger snarled. "He no more looks like a kid than you do."

"Actually, I am the one who had to shave this morning," Mason said with a slight smile, cradling his chin with his thumb and index finger. He looked over at the smooth face of Colton Parker, which showed no evidence the boy could yet grow hair on his face. The courtroom broke out in laughter.

Borden shook his head. Where did he ever get the idea these two could be controlled? "Gentlemen!" He looked down at the detective in the witness stand. "Did you hurry the lineup because Mister Mason was in the building?"

"I set it up after we were done with our interrogation," Tragg answered.

"That is not what I asked you. Did you know Mister Mason was in the building when you set up the lineup?"

"Well, yes, I did," Tragg was forced to answer.

"And did you use all police officers with no kids the defendant's age?" Borden asked.

"I needed a lineup, Tragg said. "There are no kids on the police force." There were a few chuckles around the room.

"So, let me see if I understand you. You put all adults in a lineup with one sixteen-year-old boy, knowing his attorney was in the building. Is that right?"

"Well, I had the witness there..."

"Is that right?" the judge almost shouted.

"Yes, that is right."

"Mister Burger, I will not allow any mention of this lineup to enter into the record. Nor will I allow you to question the witness about it when you bring her to the stand. Is that clear?"

"But, Your Honor..." Burger began to protest before Borden cut him off.

"Is that clear?"

Clearly disturbed and angered by these developments, Burger relented. "It is clear."

Borden checked his watch. It was not even close to adjournment time. Yet, he had all he could take from these two for one day. How did he ever get assigned to a case with Mason and Burger as the attorneys? "Mister Mason, do you anticipate a lengthy cross-examination of this witness?"

Perry stood up. "I do, Your Honor."

"In that case, court will adjourn until 10:00 tomorrow morning. At which time, I expect both counsels to..." He hesitated. What was the use in lecturing them. It would do no good anyway. "Tomorrow gentlemen." He waved his hand, turned and left the bench.

Burger angrily walked over to Mason. "You got away with another one from your bag of tricks, Perry. Let's see you try that again when the apartment manager identifies your client on the stand." Burger turned and stormed away.

Mason was looking at and feeling his shirt. Della watched him in amusement as she knew he was about to make a remark about Hamilton. He looked up and grinned at her. "I was just checking my shirt. There was enough steam coming out of Hamilton's ears to power an iron. Just wanted to see if my shirt needed ironing."

Della chuckled. "He was a bit upset with you."

The bailiff came and took Colton away. Perry bent down and whispered, "How about a nice romantic dinner and then..."

"And then what?" she asked smiling at him.

"And then we find Paul and get down to work." A big grin appeared on his face. He stuffed his papers in his briefcase, closed it and led Della out of the courtroom.


	15. Chapter 15

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 15

1

Perry always took Della to the most expensive restaurants in town. This one was no exception. After having waited nearly an hour for Paul Drake to show up, they gave up and ordered. Midway through their dinner, the front door opened and the silver haired detective entered the restaurant. Spotting Perry and Della easily, he headed in their direction.

"I have some good news." Drake told them.

"Well, let's have it. We certainly could use good news," Mason said.

Drake looked from one to the other. "What's the matter, did court not go well?"

"Actually, that is not a problem at all. The judge, as expected, threw out Tragg's interrogation of Colton and the line up," Mason reported.

"What do you mean he threw it out?" Paul said in surprise. "I thought Burger intended on trying the boy as an adult? Why would the judge throw it out if the kid is seventeen?"

"That's just it, Paul," Della explained, "Colton is not seventeen. He is sixteen. He changed his license to make it appear he is seventeen."

"Why do that? Why not eighteen? What good does it do to change it to just seventeen?" Paul did not understand. It made no sense to him.

"There is an arcade," Mason began before Paul interrupted him.

"Oh yes, I know the one." He grinned as it all became clear to him now. He looked over at Della who was shaking her head but supporting a slight smile.

Drake shrugged. "Well, Della, you know boys will be boys." He grinned again.

"Yes, I know. I deal with two big boys every day."

Mason chuckled as he continued to dig into the steak he had ordered. He remained silent as the waitress came over, took Paul's order and then disappeared again.

"So, what is the good news?" Mason asked.

"Rennie Draper has finally agreed to talk to you. He does have a condition though," Drake said.

"What condition?" Mason asked.

"He wants you to find his uncle's killer."

"How in the world can Perry promise that? He is an attorney, not a detective," Della said.

"His reputation precedes him," Drake pointed out. "Perry has a reputation for finding the real killer in his cases. As far as Draper is concerned, he is better than any police detective around."

Della looked to the attorney, who was obviously enjoying his meal. "Are you going to do that? Are you really going to promise to find his uncle's killer?"

Mason waited to answer until he had cleared the steak from his mouth. Using his napkin, he wiped away the steak sauce that had dripped from it. "I certainly am. Draper's murder is tied to Cliff Parker. Since we have to find his killer, I have a hunch that Draper's killer is the same person."

Paul squinted his eyes as if he could not believe the statement. "Just exactly how did you come up with that? I would have thought Parker would have the best motive for killing Draper."

"Look at the facts, Paul. Parker didn't have to kill Draper. Sure, he swindled him out of money, but he did so through legal paperwork. There wasn't a thing Draper could do to Parker."

"Except kill him," Drake said.

"I hate to mention the obvious," Della smiled.

"I know, I know, Draper was killed first, so he could not possibly have murdered Parker," Drake said. "I still don't see how Perry can be certain Draper and Parker were killed by the same person. Where's the connection?"

"That's easy. The connection is Parker's dealings," Mason said.

"Wait a minute." Drake put up his hand. "Even if it turns out to be someone Parker cheated, there would have to be a connection between Draper and that person, the murderer."

"Precisely," was all Mason said.

Paul still supported a confused look. "So what in the devil does that mean?"

"It means you need to find the connection." Mason grinned.

"How can I do that when I don't know who the murderer is?" Drake asked.

"By finding out who the murderer is," Mason said, looking at Paul.

"Right. I'll get right on it," Paul said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"It can wait until you finish your steak," Mason said.

"Gee thanks, Perry," Paul said sarcastically. Della chuckled.

"So when do we talk to Draper?" Mason asked.

"Which Draper?" Paul's sarcasm continued. "If it's Clarance, I will get right to work on finding a medium to run a seance to summon his spirit. That should break your case wide open. He can tell us who killed him, and then we'll know who killed Cliff Parker."

Mason gave him a serious look. "Do you really think that would work?"

Drake just shook his head.

Della began laughing uncontrollably. Pretty soon neither Mason or Drake could resist. They began laughing with her.

They continued to talk about the case throughout dinner. When they were finished, Mason picked up the check, gave the waitress a generous tip, and the three of them left the restaurant.

Drake got in to Mason's car as Della got in the back seat. The lawyer put the vehicle in gear and pulled the Cadillac into the street. He turned it around and headed for the prison. Paul had suggested that it wait till morning, and he would talk to Draper. However, Perry wanted to talk to him himself. Mason drove at a reasonable speed, at least for him. When they arrived at the prison, he turned to Della.

"Della, I am going to have to ask you to wait here." When Perry saw the disappointed look on her face, he soothed, "I know you almost always go everywhere with me. But a man's prison is no place for a woman."

Looking into Mason's blue eyes, Della Street knew that there was no way he was going to change his mind. She knew when to pick her fights, and this was not one of them. She conceded immediately. "How long will you be?"

"That will depend on what Rennie Draper has to say," Mason answered. "It should be no more than an hour."

"Perry, why didn't you just drop me off at the apartment?"

"I guess because I was just trying to think of a way to convince you I am only trying to protect you."

Della smiled at him. "I already knew that."

"I'll tell you what. If we are any more than a half an hour, just take the car and head back to the apartment. Paul and I will grab a cab."

"All right, Perry."

Mason got out of the car as Drake got out on the other side. Perry bent down and smiled at Della. "Lock the door."

The two men headed for the entrance of the prison. They waited a few minutes before they got clearance to enter. The prison guard walked them straight to the warden's office. He wrapped his knuckles on the glass window of the door.

Warden Jessie Torrance looked up and smiled. Using his hand, he gestured for them to enter.

Mason open the door, entered the office and Paul Drake followed him in.

Torrance immediately put out his hand, and Mason shook it. "Perry, it has been a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Mason answered. "You remember my private detective, Paul Drake."

Warden Torrance shook Paul's hand. "Of course, I remember him." Not one to waste any time, Torrance addressed the reason Mason was there to see him. "It is my understanding that you would like to see Rennie Draper."

"Yes, he may have information on the current case that I am working on."

"I have read about it in the papers. I take it you do not think the boy killed his father?"

"No I don't. Draper may have information helpful to us. Paul informed me that he is willing to speak with me."

"He is desperate to get out of here, Perry. I doubt that you will be able to trust anything that he tells you."

"I am not excusing what he did. Believe me, I don't appreciate him breaking into my office. However, I know that he was put up to it by Cliff Parker. I don't know if Draper is going to demand anything of me, but I have to try to find out what he does know. If it is okay with you, I would like to see him now."

Torrance picked up the phone and pressed several buttons. "Bring Rennie Draper to one of the visitors rooms. There are a couple of men here that would like to see him."

After hanging up the phone, he turned to Mason and Drake. "I will escort you down to the room myself."

"Thank you," Mason said.

Warden Torrance stood up, walked around his desk and headed for the door. When he arrived, he opened it and gestured for the men to follow him.

As they walked, Torrance continued with small talk with the lawyer. "So when are we going to get together? I would like to hear about some of your cases."

"That's pretty tough. Della keeps me extremely busy," Mason said with a chuckle.

"I bet she does," the warden laughed in return.

"When they arrived at the visitors room, Torrance open the door. Inside, Draper sat in a chair at a table. Off to the side, stood a guard.

Mason looked over at the man and said, "It is not necessary to have a guard in the room. We will be fine."

"Perry, I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Mister Draper is of no threat to either of us," Mason insisted. He was not about to have a witness to the conversation that could be used against him in court.

The warden had to admit to himself, with the size of these two men, Draper would not stand a chance if he attacked them. He turned to the guard. "It's all right, you may leave the room." The guard immediately did as he was ordered by the warden. "If you need anything else, just let the guard know. He will be standing outside the door." With that, Warden Torrance left the room.

Mason sat down on the other side of the table from Rennie Draper. Paul Drake remained standing behind the lawyer. "My name is Mason. I represent Colton Parker."

"I know who you are. The question is, what do you want from me?" Draper asked with suspicion.

"I would like to talk about the time you broke into my office," Mason informed him.

"What difference does it make now?" With a sweep of his hand, indicating the prison, Draper continued, "I'm already in here for a portion of my life."

"Mister Draper, I believe Cliff Parker had a lot to do with the reason you're in here. I am not excusing what you did, you should have known better despite what Parker wanted you to do. However, since I was the injured party as well as my client, I might be able to help lessen your sentence. My understanding is that you have been a model prisoner. I also understand that you were only trying to help your uncle. If you help me, I will try to get your sentence lessened or maybe even canceled. You have already served quite a bit of time, and you have a parole hearing coming up shortly. If you help me, I will appear at your parole hearing and ask that it be granted."

That definitely had Draper's attention. He knew what he did was wrong, but Cliff Parker had double-crossed both him and his uncle. Yet, this man was partly responsible for where he was sitting right now. Should he trust him? He wasn't sure that he should. If he helped him, would he just go back on his word and not show up at the hearing?

When Draper was silent for too long, Paul spoke up. "Don't be an idiot, Draper. Mason is a man of his word. If he says he will help you, he will. If he doesn't show up at the parole hearing, your chances of it being granted are next to none. You will probably end up serving the full amount of your sentence. If Mason shows up on your behalf, your parole might very well be granted."

"How do I know he will show up?"

"Because I'm telling you I will," Perry said. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

Draper was not sure of Mason, but what did he actually have to lose. Without him, Drake was right, he likely would be denied parole. If he helped Mason, and he showed up, the parole just might be approved. If he didn't show up, it would be no different. He would stay in jail just as he would if Mason had not made the offer. He made his decision. "Alright, I will help you if I can. I don't know exactly if I know anything that will be of any use to you."

"Let me be the judge of that," Mason told him. He remained silent, giving Draper the time he needed to make a decision. To push him could be counterproductive.

Finally, Draper told him, "Alright, what do you want to know?

"Did Cliff Parker put you up to breaking into my office?" Mason asked.

"He did. He told me that if I could remove the contract between your client and my uncle, he would be able to make sure that my uncle received all of the money."

"Did your uncle agree to this?" Drake asked him.

He looked up at the big detective and replied, "To my personal knowledge, Uncle Clarence did not know about the agreement I made with Cliff Parker."

"Do you know about any other dealings your uncle may have had with him?"

Draper hesitated for a moment and then said, "There is something funny about the arrangement between the two of them. My uncle always acted like he hated Cliff Parker. If he did, I could never understand why he would have any dealings with him at all."

"Do you know of any other dealings your uncle had with Parker?" Mason repeated.

"They had something going, but I am not exactly sure what it was. My uncle was not happy and was looking for a way out of dealing with Parker altogether."

"Why didn't he just end his association with him?" Paul inquired.

"I often asked myself the same question. In fact, I asked my uncle that very same question."

"And what did he say?" Mason asked him.

"He basically told me not to worry about it. Quite frankly, I believe Parker was blackmailing my uncle."

"Would he have had something to blackmail your uncle over?" Mason watched him closely for any signs that he might not be telling him the truth. He did not see any. The young man seem to be genuinely trying to help him.

"The more I have thought about it, and believe me I have had plenty of time to do so here, my uncle had one discretion that I know of. It could have been that."

"What was the discretion?" Perry Mason asked him.

"Well, as you know, my uncle was married. He wasn't exactly faithful to my aunt. If you haven't already checked, my aunt had quite a bit of money that my uncle did not know about."

That raised an eyebrow on Paul Drake. He had not discovered anything of the sort. Then again, he had concentrated mostly on Clarence Draper. Checking out the wife had not been a priority.

"Exactly what do you know about it?" Mason demanded.

"Since my uncle did not know that my aunt had quite a bit of money, he was worried about the money he had lost to Parker. The discretion I was talking about was my uncle would meet a certain woman at an apartment complex. He was having an affair with her. If my aunt had found out about it, she would have divorced him. She is not a very forgiving individual. My uncle could not take that chance. Although, she rarely gave him any portion of that money, it basically did support him."

"So, in another words your uncle did have reason to want Cliff Parker dead," Drake said.

Draper snorted. "You are forgetting, Drake, that my uncle was killed before Parker was murdered."

"He could have hired someone to do it," Mason suggested.

"With what? He did not have any money. That is the reason Cliff Parker had a hold over him to begin with. He could not buy his way out of it."

"Do you know the name of the woman he was having an affair with? Mason asked.

"I am not sure. The only thing I do know is the woman moved on to someone else and she later committed suicide."

"Can you tell us anything else about your uncle's dealings with Parker?"

"Not really, Mister Mason. I do believe he was blackmailing my uncle. I am almost positive that is the reason he had a hold on him. Believe me, if I could give you more information, I would."

"Alright, have your lawyer send me notice of your parole hearing. I will be there."

"Mister Mason, just one more thing," Draper said, stopping the lawyer from getting out of his chair.

"Yes."

"What about my uncle? What is being done about finding his murderer?"

"I am not aware of what the police are doing. I will tell you this much, I believe your uncle's murder is directly related to Cliff Parker's murder. When we find out who killed Parker, we will find out who killed your uncle."

"Thank you." He looked down and away from Mason. "I know it is a bit late, but I just want to apologize for breaking into your office."

Mason smiled. "I believe you have paid for that mistake. I will do everything I can to help get your parole approved."

"Thank you."

"I will be in touch." Mason stood up. He and Drake headed for the door. Paul opened it and Mason stepped through. When they got out into the hall, Mason asked, "What do you think, Paul?"

"I think that kid was sincere. He made a mistake, but like you said, he paid for it. I believe there is a good chance he is right. Parker was blackmailing Draper."

"Okay, Paul. Find out why." Mason looked at his watch. "And find out who the woman he was having an affair with. Della should still be outside. Let's go join her before she desserts us."

Mason and Drake stop by the warden's office and thanked him for allowing them to see Draper. They left the prison, and sure enough Della was still waiting for them. Mason slid in behind the wheel as Paul got in the front passenger seat.

"Well? I hope that meeting was productive since I was left out of it," Della said from the back seat.

"I think we can be pretty sure that Parker was blackmailing Clarence Draper," Mason told her.

"I don't really see how that helps us in any way," Della said, confused.

"Well it doesn't break the case wide open," Mason admitted, "but it gives us another lead." Perry told her about the affair Clarence Draper was having and that Parker was using it to blackmail him.

"In another words, you want to find out who the woman was," Della surmised.

As Mason drove through the streets of Los Angeles, his mine was already on the next day's trial session. He had to stall for as much time as possible to give Paul the opportunity to find the killer.

"He pulled up in front of the restaurant they had eaten at earlier. Drake open the door and got out of the car. He then open the back door, and Della slipped out. She got into the front passenger side, and Drake close the door. Mason watched as Paul headed for his car.

"So what are we going to do?" Della asked the attorney.

"Let's go back to the office and go over tomorrow's prosecution witnesses. After that, we can go back to my apartment. A grin spread on Mason's face. "We will go right to sleep."

"I bet," Della said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 16

1

Court was called into session. The judge looked up at Hamilton Burger and ordered, "Mister Burger, are you prepared to call your next witness?"

"I am, Your Honor." Burger stood up as he spoke.

"Then do so," the judge told him.

"The people call Michael Lawton to the stand."

The security guard stood up, crossed in front of several people who were in the row until he reached the aisle, and walked directly to the gate. He opened it, walked forward and was sworn in. After taking his place on the stand, Hamilton Burger came forward. "Mister Lawton, tell the court what you do and where you work."

"I am a security guard at the Hollywood Studios. Have you had an occasion to know the defendant? Burger asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know him, at least not personally."

"But you have seen him and do recognize him, is that correct?"

Lawton nodded. "Yes, of course, he hangs out quite a bit at the studios."

"During the day or in the evening?" Burger inquired.

"Mostly during the day. I've often wondered why he is not in school."

Hamilton Burger walked over to the other side of the witness stand and placed his hands on it. "Are you familiar with his father?"

"I don't really know him either, but I have seen him at the studio on several occasions."

"And what was he doing there?"

"Picking up his son, I mean the defendant."

"In other words, Cliff Parker did not want his son hanging out at the Hollywood studios."

"Objection!" Mason called out without looking up. "The witness is just admitted he didn't know Cliff Parker personally. Therefore, he could not possibly know if he didn't want his son around the studio."

"Objection sustained," the judge ruled.

Burger looked back at Mason. He could object all he wanted on technicalities. It was not going to keep this from going on the record. Burger was almost giddy since he was certain that this would lead to a conviction of murder and his first defeat of Perry Mason. He would simply go at this line of questioning with a different angle. Was Cliff Parker pleasant to his son when he picked him up on these occasions?"

"No sir, he wasn't. He was always loud and complained that the boy was going to be no good if he did not give up his pipe dream of being an actor. In fact, he was always really rough with the young man."

"What do you mean by rough; be more specific."

"Well, he would drag him away by the collar, yelling at him all the way to the car, or he would shove him very roughly. I can remember a couple of times when the boy fell down."

"How did the defendant handle it?"

"He thought his father was a monster. He..."

"Objection! Is the court supposed to believe that the witness knew what the defendant was thinking?"

"Objection sustained," the judge said immediately.

"Just tell the court the facts," Burger told him. "How did the defendant handle it?"

"He fought his father every step of the way."

"Was the defendant embarrassed?"

Mason stood up. "Objection, calls for a conclusion of the witness. The witness could not possibly know how the defendant felt."

"Your honor, I believe the defendant state of mine is very important, and that he was angered by the treatment his father gave him in public. Therefore, I believe the question is proper."

"Mister. Burger, unless the defendant actually came out and said he was embarrassed, Mister Mason is correct. There is no way the witness could know whether or not he was embarrassed. Therefore I am sustaining the objection."

Burger did not like the ruling, but it was not unexpected. He had gotten the security guard to just say what he wanted him to say anyway. The boy was constantly hanging out there and his father was constantly dragging him away. "Your witness, Counselor," he told Mason and then went back to the prosecution table and sat down.

"Mister Lawton, did the defendant ever voice disapproval of his father to you?"

"Well, no, but I think he had to be..."

Mason interrupted him immediately before he could say anything more. "This court is not interested in what you think. It is only interested in facts. Did the defendant and the father ever fight in front of you."

"No, but I could tell that boy wanted to fight back."

Mason shook his head and looked up at the judge. He did not have to question the attorney is he knew exactly what he was about to say to him. The judge looked down at the witness and said, "You have already been told we only want the facts. Answer Mister Mason's questions and nothing more, is that clear?"

Lawton did not like being scolded by the judge in front of all these people. He turned and gave Mason a look of disdain.

"Did the boy ever strike his father?"

"No, but," he said and then stopped. He did not want the judge embarrassing him again.

"Did he ever voice any displeasure that his father had come after him?"

"No, not that I ever heard."

"Did he ever yell at his father?" Mason asked.

"No, I can't say that he did."

"In other words, Cliff Parker came after his son and his son cooperated and went home."

"I'm not so sure that is representative of what I saw," Lawton said shaking his head.

"Isn't it now? Didn't you just say that Cliff Parker never struck the boy? That Colton Parker never talked back to his father? That he did not show any displeasure with his father? That he did not yell at his father? Isn't that what you just said?"

Hamilton Burger stood up. "I am going to have to object. Mister Mason is badgering the witness."

"Objection overruled. He simply paraphrased the witnesses statements. The witness will answer the question," The judge ruled.

"Didn't you say all of those things?" Mason demanded.

"Well, yes, I did, but..."

Perry Mason interrupted him loudly as he headed back for the defense table. "I have no more questions of this witness."

"Well, I have a couple to ask on redirect," Burger said. He walked over to the witness and asked, "Would you say the boy wanted to leave with his father?"

That prompted Mason to stand up and call out, "Objection! Again there is no way the witness could know what the defendant was thinking or what he wanted to do."

"Sustained," Judge Borden ruled immediately. "Mr. Burger, we have been over this. You cannot ask the witness what somebody else was thinking or feeling. You know better than that."

Burger hated it when Perry objected on technicalities. Mason knew what he was trying to get at, and he was trying to stop it. Well, he wasn't going to. Hamilton was determined to get it on record that the boy did not want to go with his father.

"We will try this a different way. Did the defendant do or say anything that indicated he did not want to go with his father?"

"He didn't say anything. He wouldn't dare or his father would have disciplined him."

"Objection, are we expected to believe that the witness knows how the father would have reacted?"

"Sustained. That last answer will be stricken from the record."

Hamilton Burger's frustration was evident. It was bad enough that he had Mason objecting to every question, but he could not get his witness to just answer his questions without adding to them.

"Mister Lawton, please just answer the questions without adding what you think. We just want the facts." That should take care of it, Burger thought. "Now, did the defendant do or say anything that would indicate he did not want to go with his father?"

"Like I said, he did not say a word. He just left with Cliff Parker."

"Did his actions indicate he did not want to go with him?" Burger snapped.

A bit taken aback by Burger's tone of voice, Lawton snapped back at him. "He went with him. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Perry looked over at Della who was smiling. He could not help but smile himself. Burger should have given up. He had done more to help the defense than he had the prosecution by being persistent with his questioning of the witness.

Hamilton threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "No more questions."

The judge turned and told Lawton, "The witness is dismissed. Mr. Burger, call your next witness."

"The people call Allen Rubine to the stand,"

2

Paul Drake turned his sports car down Cedar Street. He pulled it to a stop in front of Barry Gamble's consulting business. After shutting off the engine, he stepped out of the car and closed the door. Checking to make sure it was locked, Drake put his keys in his pocket and headed up the walk to the door of the consulting business.

Immediately upon entering, a woman approached him. "May I help you, sir?"

"My name is Paul Drake. I would like to see Mister Gamble."

"I am sorry, sir, but he does not see anyone without an appointment."

"I have an appointment; tell him I am here to see him," Drake bluffed.

The woman smiled. "No, sir, you don't. I am his secretary and I keep track of all of his appointments. You do not have one."

It had been worth a try. Paul took another tactic. "I do unless he wants to talk to Perry Mason in court."

She stood there a moment as if unsure what to do. Finally, she told him, "Have a seat, Mister Drake. I will check to see if he will see you." She disappeared into an office which bared the name of Barry Campbell, Consultant. It only took a few moments before the door opened and a man equally as tall and big as Paul himself came into the lobby.

"What is the meaning of this harassment?" Gamble complained.

"I am not harassing you, Mister Gamble. My name is Paul Drake. I am a private detective and I work for the attorney, Perry Mason. I need to speak with you. You can talk to me now, or you can talk to Mister Mason and Court. It doesn't matter to me either way; I still get paid."

"What is this about?"

"It is about Clarence Draper." Paul watched the expression on Gamble's face change. It became one of total suspicion. He had no doubt the man would prefer to throw him out of his office, but Paul had the impression he did not want anything to do with answering questions in a courtroom. It gave him the confidence to press on. "What will it be, Mister Gamble? Are you going to talk to me now or do I hand you this subpoena?" Drake pulled a paper out of his pocket. It was simply a sheet of paper he had written some notes on, tri-folded and placed it in his suit coat pocket. He did not have a subpoena with him. He had guessed correctly. Gamble immediately invited him into his office. Drake placed the paper back in his pocket. He followed Gamble into a very large office, expensively furnished.

Gamble walked around his desk. Paul noted that the man was big and looked more like a gangster than a consultant. He wondered exactly what Gamble consulted. His hair was slicked back, graying at the temples, and he supported a thin mustache over his lips.

"Alright Drake, you have my attention. Now tell me what the hell is so important that you have to interrupt my day without an appointment."

"You did some consulting for Cliff Parker. Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Paul asked him.

"Yes, I do mind. What I do here is confidential. I have to protect my clients."

"You don't have to protect Cliff Parker since he is dead, or didn't you know that?"

"I read it in the paper. That's too bad. I made quite a bit of money off of him."

Drake noted from his tone that he could care less that Parker was gone. "What were you consulting with him?"

"I told you that is confidential."

"And I told you he is dead. You can't hurt him at this point. Either you're going to tell me or Perry Mason is going to demand to know the same answers from you on the stand. Like I said before, it makes no difference to me one way or the other, I get paid."

"I see what this is about. You are looking to hang the murder of Cliff Parker on somebody besides that kid. From what I hear, the district attorney has an open and shut case against the boy."

"There is no such thing as it open and shut case, Mister Gamble, especially when Perry Mason is the attorney for the defense. I am not trying to hang this on anyone. I am simply trying to gather facts for which Mister Mason can sort out on his own. But since you are unwilling to talk to me..." Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper once again.

"Put the damn subpoena away, Drake. There isn't much I can tell you, but I will tell you what I know. The work I did for Parker was mostly digging up dirt on whoever he had his sights on. I then advised him on what to do."

"The police might consider that practicing as a private detective without a license," Drake said.

"Oh hell, Drake, let them prove it. I don't keep any records of sorts that they can use against me. The records I keep strictly show that my clients consult me and I give them advice. I am not stupid enough to keep information around that would implicate me as a practicing private detective without a license."

Drake could not believe that the man was bold enough to admit that he was acting as a private detective. However, trying to expose him would probably be futile. He likely had two set of books, one that looked completely legitimate and one that would show what he really was doing.

"Did you dig up dirt on Clarence Draper?"

"I did. Cliff Parker wanted to keep him under his control. He asked me to find something on him"

"Since Draper continued to work with Parker, I take it you found something on him?" Paul surmised.

"You take it right. Draper was cheating on his old lady."

"And you got pictures? Drake guessed,

"Boy, did I get pictures! He had an apartment he rented. Where he got the money, I have no idea. I didn't bother to find out; it was not important. Anyway, he used to meet her there at noon three to four times a week. Finally, she called it off."

"Are you sure he wasn't the one that called it off? Drake asked.

"Positive. I had a bug planted in the apartment. She broke it off. Apparently, the mother had a great deal of money from some investments. She told the girl if she didn't break it off, she would disown her and change her will. The girl would get nothing. So, she told Draper it was over. He wasn't bothered by it though. He was pretty worried his old lady would find out. He took it in stride. Besides, Parker didn't care. I had given him tons of pictures. He got what he wanted, and the little lady moved onto someone else. I think she was looking for someone with money to get out from under her momma's thumb."

"Who was the girl?" Paul inquired.

Gamble shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. Parker was interested in the pictures. He didn't care who she was. So, if he didn't, I didn't. Simple as that."

Paul decided to play a hunch. If he had been following a cheating husband and had to get pictures, he should have turned them all over to the client. He was betting Gamble had not. "I need a picture of the girl."

"What makes you think I have a picture of her?" Barry Gamble asked with a smirk on his face.

"Just give me a picture and I am out of here," Paul told him.

Gamble got up, walked over to his filing cabinet and ruffled through his files. Within a few seconds, he removed a picture from the cabinet. He came back to the desk and tossed the picture towards Paul. "Now, I would like you to leave."

"Just one more question. Where was the apartment?"

Gamble gave him the address which Drake was already familiar with. It was the same building where Cliff Parker had been murdered. He looked up at Gamble.

The so-called consultant put up one hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It was the same building where Parker bought it."

"You don't find that to be just a bit of a coincidence?"

Again the man shrugged it off. What do I care? The cash cow is dead. I wasn't paid to follow Parker around. I could care less what he was up to."

Paul shook his head. He had seen Gamble's type many times over the years. He was as bad as the scum he worked for. He picked up the picture and turned to leave.

Gamble put out his hand. "Just a minute Drake. I know Mason's reputation. He makes a lot of money defending murderers. That will be $100."

"You have to be kidding," Paul said.

"$100 or put the picture back down.

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Removing a $100 bill, he threw it in the desk. "Satisfied?"

"Nice doing business with you. Give my regards to Mason."

Paul left his office, passed his secretary and exited the building. Walking straight to his car, he unlocked the door, opened it and slid in behind the wheel. Paul reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. He dialed the police department and asked for Lieutenant Tragg."

"Lieutenant Tragg, Homicide"

"Tragg, Paul Drake here."

Well, hello Drake. Don't tell me you and Mason have found another body?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I can dig one up if you would like me to."

"That would be just fine. Then I could arrest you for robbing a grave," Tragg drawled.

Paul just shook his head. No sense in trying to match wits with Arthur Tragg. "I'll pass on that."

"I thought you might. Now that this subject is dead, what can I do for you?"

Paul ignored the remark and answered, You know a guy by the name of Barry Gamble?"

"Yeah. He's a two-bit crook that is playing private detective without a license. We have not been able to prove it as of yet," Tragg answered.

"Well then, this is your lucky day. You can prove it now. He has a file full of evidence and he admitted to me he has been playing detective, and keeping copies of the pictures he is supposed to be turning over to his clients."

You will testify to that?" Tragg demanded.

"I will," Paul promised.

"I will get a search warrant right away. Oh, and Drake?"

"Yeah."

"There will be no exchange of favors here."

"Of course not. I would never expect you to do a favor for me," Paul said and hung up the phone. He sat there for a minute with a smile on his face. "I hope that $100 was worth it, Gamble!"

Drake put the car in gear and headed out to see if he could identify the woman in the picture. He would start with the apartment manager.


	17. Chapter 17

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 17

1

Allen Rubine stood up and went to the front of the courtroom. He pushed opened the gate and walked directly towards the bench. After being sworn in, he sat down in the witness stand. He was just a bit nervous as he had never been called to testify in court before.

Hamilton Burger, still reeling from the pounding Perry Mason had given him a few minutes before while questioning Mike Lawton, stood up, looked at Mason and then went directly over to his witness. "Mister Rubine, tell the court what you do for a living."

Rubine shifted in his chair before he answered. "I drive bus for the city."

"Did you ever have the opportunity to pick up the defendant?" Burger asked.

"I did, many times."

"And when was the last time the defendant rode your bus? After Rubine gave him the date, a grin appeared on Burger's face. "Why, that is the date of the murder, is it not?"

"I believe so."

"And exactly where did you take him on that date?" Burger asked.

"To his father's office."

"While he was on the bus, did he seem nervous?"

"Yes, in fact, I asked him if he was alright," Rubine responded.

"And what did he say?"

"He said he was fine, but I asked him again later. He was really upset."

"And did he again tell you he was fine?" Burger inquired.

"Actually, no he didn't. He got rather nasty with me. He told me to leave him alone."

"I see. Did the defendant ask you to stop the bus?"

"Yes," Rubine answered, "directly in front of his father's office."

"And did you see him enter the office?" Burger continued.

"I did. He used a key and went in."

"And then what?"

"Well, there wasn't anything I could do. I simply watched him enter the office and then I pulled the bus away and continued my route."

"At what time was this?" Rubine gave him the time, which was approximately a half hour before the murder took place. "Thank you, Mister Rubine." Hamilton turned to Perry. With a smug look, he said, "Your witness."

Mason knew there wasn't any way he was going to break the man's testimony. He had testified exactly as Colton had described the events. "No questions."

The judge looked over at the bus driver and said, "The witness is excused." Allen Rubine left the stand and the courtroom.

2

Paul Drake pulled his car in front of the apartment building in which Delores Winslow was the manager. He did not relish the idea of having to deal with the grouchy woman again. It would not stop him, however, since he had information to find out for Perry.

Paul walked up the sidewalk and into the building. He headed directly for the window where the woman sat behind it. The detective stood there for over a minute before even acknowledging his presence. "We don't have any apartments available for rent. The damn police are holding up the only one that is empty."

"For good reason. There was a murder in that apartment," Drake said as he leaned on the counter on his side of the window.

Delores Winslow looked up. Rolling her eyes, she remained in her chair. "What do you want now?"

"Just to see your friendly face." Paul grinned. "You have such charm."

"Don't be a smart-ass. State your business and move on, Drake," she snarled at him.

"I need to talk to you."

Rolling her eyes again, she said sarcastically, "I figured that. I have nothing else to add. The district attorney told me I was not to talk to you or Mason. So if this is about the murder of Cliff Parker, you can turn around and get out."

"It isn't about that," Paul said. Well, not exactly. He could claim he was checking on Draper's murder. Paul figured he could get away with it. He knew it was a fine line. He did not want to get Perry into hot water with Burger.

"Then what is it about?" She eyed the private detective suspiciously.

"It is about Clarence Draper. I am investigating his death. I have learned he was having an affair with a woman and they had an apartment here."She said nothing for a moment. Dolores Winslow simply stared at Paul. Finally she spoke to him. "What's the matter? Mason doesn't keep you busy. His practice must be faltering."

"Just the opposite, Mister Mason has more business come to him than he can handle. Now, what about Draper?" Paul asked, trying to get her back on the subject.

"What about him?" she said.

"Can you tell me who the woman was he was having an affair with?"

"I didn't say he was having an affair here, now did I?"

"Look, Mrs. Winslow, I am just trying to do my job. I will be out of your hair just as soon as you answer my questions."

"I don't pay any attention to who is renting apartments for the purpose of having an affair. All I care about is they pay the rent and on time. I remember the name, but I can't even put a face with it."

Drake pulled a picture out of his pocket and turned it towards her. "This is Draper. Now, can you tell me who the woman he was having an affair with?"

She looked at the picture. "I remember him. He came in here several times a week, but I don't think he was actually living here. If he was having an affair, I don't believe I ever saw him with a woman. Sorry." She turned back to the novel she had on the desk.

"Are you certain of that?" Paul asked.

Winslow looked back at him. Her patience had obviously worn out. "I said so didn't I. Mister Drake, I know you are just doing a job, but so am I. People are in and out of here every day. I can't remember who is coming and who is going, let alone remember who they have with them."

"You didn't have any trouble remembering Colton Parker was here, or Cliff Parker for that matter."

She stared at him in obvious disgust. "I have told you all I know. I noticed Colton Parker by his behavior and Cliff Parker had different women in here all the time. Neither one is ordinary. I notice out of the ordinary, not ordinary."

Paul wasn't going to get any more information from her. She was an ornery old bat. She only cared about the rent. The problem was, Paul had a sneaking feeling she knew everything that went on in the apartment building. He could not help wonder if she was protecting someone. Maybe she had her own affair with Clarence Draper. She was about the same age, although Draper seemed to prefer a younger woman. It certainly called for more scrutiny.

3

Hamilton Burger was surprised at Perry not questioning Allan Rubine. The testimony was damning. He looked over at his courtroom adversary. The expression on Mason's face never changed, but then Burger had not expected to see it do so. Perry had long since perfected that courtroom poker face. Still, Burger could not help but believe he had to be mighty worried about this case. With every witness, he was burying his client and Mason had to know it.

"Mister Burger, call your next witness," the judge called out.

Brought out of his character study of Perry Mason, Hamilton Burger stood up and announced, "The People call Deborah Parker to the stand."

Deborah Parker stood up, passed several people in the row she had been sitting in and walked up the aisle. Perry, being the gentleman he was, stood up and opened the gate. She passed through it, but not before smiling at the lawyer. She looked over at her son. Deborah's heart was breaking. He would not be in this position if it were not for her. This was all her fault. If she only had had the guts to kill Cliff herself, her son could at least go on and live a normal life...at least as normal as possible. Instead, he was on trial for a murder she was sure he had not committed. At least Perry Mason did not believe he had committed the murder.

After Parker was sworn in, she took her place on the witness stand. Refusing to look at Hamilton Burger, she sat there staring into her lap. Burger stepped forward and looked up at the judge. "Your Honor, this witness is the mother of the defendant. She has not been very cooperative with our office. Therefore, I would like the court's permission to declare her a hostile witness so that I may ask leading questions."

"Granted," Judge Peter Borden responded.

Burger walked over to the witness stand. "Mrs. Parker, you are the mother of Colton Parker, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And the wife of Cliff Parker?"

"Yes."

"What was the state of your marriage to the deceased?" Burger asked.

Without hesitation, Mason called out, "Objection! Incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial."

Burger looked back at Mason in disbelief. How could he object on that basis. It was the entire basis for the murder. "Your Honor, it is entirely relevant. The manner in which Cliff Parker treated his wife is what led to his murder."

Also without hesitation, the judge said, "Overruled. The witness will answer the question."

Deborah looked to Mason, but he remained in his seat without further complaint. She didn't understand why he wasn't stopping this man. He was Colton's attorney. He was supposed to be protecting him. She could not answer this man's questions; it would hurt Colton.

"Mrs. Parker, answer the District Attorney's question," Judge Borden ordered when she did not respond.

"I won't! He wants to hurt my son. He did not murder anyone. I will not help this man kill my son!" she shouted at the judge.

Fortunately, Peter Borden was sympathetic. He understood the anguish she was going through. In a calming voice, he told her, "I understand you love your son and want no harm to come to him, but you must answer Mister Burger's questions. If you do not, you will give me no choice but to hold you in contempt of court. You will go to jail until such time you testify and answer his questions."

Perry Mason stood up. "It is alright, Mrs. Parker. Answer Mister Burger's questions. I promise you, it will be alright."

Deborah Parker looked over at the famous attorney. She had no choice but to trust him. After all, he was considered the best defense attorney anywhere. Looking down, she said, "Our marriage was a sham."

"You hated your husband. He beat you constantly, didn't he?" Burger said.

She looked into the eyes of the District Attorney and her own eyes grew dark. "You would hate him too if he beat you and your son."

"Your son hated him as well."

Mason stood up. "Objection, there is no way the witness could know what the defendant was thinking."

Borden shook his head. "Mister Burger, we have been over this. Objection sustained."

Hamilton Burger would not be discouraged. He was going to get the boy's hatred for his father on the record. "Alright, I'll go at this another way. The day of the murder, you were beaten by Cliff Parker. Your son saw the condition you were in. What was his reaction?"

"He was upset."

"Come now, Mrs. Parker, he was more than upset, now wasn't he?"

Deborah Parker said nothing. She knew where this was leading and she could not see how she could avoid answering Burger's questions. Mason was not stopping him. She just didn't understand why he was allowing Burger to ask these questions without objecting. "He was upset," she repeated.

"Oh he was more than upset. He threatened to kill his father, didn't he?" Burger thundered. When she did not answered, he raised his voice to a near shout, "Didn't he?"

Deborah began to cry. "Yes, but he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? He took his father's gun. What did you think he was going to do with it?"

She could not answer as she was crying. "No further questions."

Mason stood up. He hated what he was about to do, but Colton was his client, not Deborah Parker. "Mrs. Parker, you stated you hated your husband, is that right?

"Yes."

"Why did you stay with him and subject you and your son to the beatings?"

"What? You know fully well why I stayed, Mister Mason."

"But the court doesn't. Tell the court why you stayed."

She looked at Mason in disbelief. "Because I am in this country illegally. My paperwork was forged."

"And he threaten to expose you if you left him, did he not?" Mason asked, raising his voice.

"Yes."

"So, you had reason to want your husband dead, didn't you?"

"Objection!" Burger shouted. "Mrs. Parker is not on trial here."

"Your Honor, I am simply trying to establish my client was not the only one who had reason to kill Cliff Parker," Mason said.

"No! My mother did not kill him!" Colton said, as he stood up and shouted. "Don't you dare accuse her!" Della Street had the boy by the arm, whispering in his ear. He seemed to calm a bit.

"You are out of order!" Judge Borden told the boy sternly. "You will sit down and be quiet."

"But Mister Mason is blaming my mother. She didn't do it! I did! I killed him!" Colton shouted.

Burger looked over in shock and then a smirk appeared on his face. This could not have turned out better if he had planned it himself.

Perry walked over to his client. Speaking to him quietly, he said, "Colton, I am not blaming your mother. It is called reasonable doubt. They can't prove she killed your father. I am simply proving someone other than you had motive to kill him. You have to trust me. You just hurt our case. Now sit down and don't say another word. Trust me."

Colton looked up at his lawyer. With tears in his eyes, he sat back down. Mason had to try to repair some of the damage Colton had just created.

The judge watched the defense lawyer. He had successfully quieted the boy with the help of his secretary. Despite the look of triumph on Burger's face, he knew the boy was only trying to protect his mother. "Mister Mason, I warn you to keep your client under control."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"You may continue."

Mason walked back over to Deborah Parker. "After your son left, what did you do?"

"I contacted you and told you what had happened."

"Tell the court what you did."

"I went to bed."

"You would like this court to believe your son just told you he was going to kill his father, and you just went to bed?

"That's right."

"Mrs. Parker, didn't you actually know your husband had rented an apartment and was having sex with women there?" Mason asked.

"No...well...I knew...No, I didn't know."

"Isn't it true that you searched his office and found the address and the key to the apartment?" Mason thundered.

"No! That isn't true!"

Colton was about to stand again when Della put her hand on his arm. In a calming voice, she told the young man. "Colton, you must trust Mister Mason. He knows what he is doing. Your mother will be upset, but the police have nothing on her. Reasonable doubt, Colton, that is all this is about. Don't do anything any further to hurt your case. Your mother will be alright."

Colton looked into Della's eyes. He saw something there. Even if he wasn't sure he could trust Mason, Della Street was a woman. She had to understand what his mother was feeling. She was absolutely certain his lawyer was not really trying to blame his mother for his father's death. He sat back down and remained silent despite every urge within him to shout at Mason to leave her alone.

"Did you know where Cliff Parker kept that gun?" Mason asked her.

"Yes."

"You hated your husband, didn't you?"

"Objection! Asked and answered," Burger shouted.

"Sustained," Borden said.

Mason's eyes bore into Deborah Parker's. "Did you hate him enough to kill him?

Colton Parker stiffened with the question, but Della put a reassuring hand on his arm. She whispered, "Trust Mister Mason, Colton."

"Yes, I hated him enough to kill him, but I didn't Mister Mason," she responded.

"Isn't it true you went to that apartment with the key, found Cliff Parker there? Isn't it true you took the gun with you? And isn't it true you shot and killed him for what he had done to you over the years, holding your status in the United States against you? And isn't it true you killed him to protect your son?"

"No! No! No! I did not kill Cliff and neither did Colton. We hated him, but neither of us could kill him."

Mason accomplished what he had wanted to. He had just proven there was someone besides Colton with reason to want Cliff Parker dead. Deborah Parker had motive and opportunity. She could have easily gone over to that apartment directly after Colton left. She could have killed him and left the gun there. Colton could be lying to him about taking the gun. It could have already been put at the scene by Deborah Parker. But, did he believe she had killed Parker? No, he didn't, anymore than he believed Colton had done it. He may very well have started the seed of reasonable doubt in the judge's eyes. Mason was not finished. Several more people had the motive to kill Cliff Parker. He just had to figure out which one actually did it. The lawyer wanted to get as much information on the prosecution's case as he could in case it went to trial. At this point the evidence was there. Perry had to find a lot of answers if he was going to end this in the preliminary hearing.

"I have no more questions of this witness." Mason walked back to his seat and sat down. He could feel the eyes of his young client on him.

"Why did you do that to my mother? She has been through enough already," the boy sneered.

"Colton, my obligation is to you and you alone. Your mother will be fine." Mason nodded at Della and smiled. It was his way of thanking her for keeping Colton under control after his initial outburst.

"Mister Burger, call your next witness," Judge Borden said.

"The people call Susan Hooper to the stand," Burger said.

Cliff Parker's secretary went through the gate and was sworn in.

4

As Paul Drake pressed the button to open his car door, a woman approached him. "Mister Drake?"

Paul turn to see a woman in her early thirties. She was tall, shapely with blonde hair, high cheek bones and green eyes. Paul thought she was actually quite striking. "Yes, I am Paul Drake."

"You are investigating for that lawyer, the one that never loses?" she asked.

"That is right. Who may you be?" Paul inquired.

"My name is Joann Russell. I live in the apartment right across from where Cliff Parker was killed.

"What can I do for you?" Paul said with a smile as he turned on the charm. If this woman had information that would help him, charm certainly could not hurt.

"It is not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you," Miss Russell said.

"Really, what can you do for me?"

"I knew Cliff Parker, Mister Drake. He was the lowest of the low." Her voice betrayed her hatred of the man.

"Suppose you tell me what it is about him that you detest," Paul said.

She half-smiled at him. "Is it that obvious?"

Paul smiled back at her. "Just a bit."

"Well, I will be completely honest with you. If that boy actually killed his father, he deserves a medal, not to be tried for murder. I take it Mister Mason doesn't think he killed Cliff."

"No, he doesn't. Mister Mason doesn't think the boy could do it even if he wanted to."

She looked away from Drake. Tears appeared in her eyes. "He took me for everything I had. He encouraged me to invest in things he was involved in." As the tears rolled down her face, she explained. "I loved him. I thought he loved me. Boy, was I wrong about that. He was only using me. When I finally realized what he was doing, I told him I would not invest any more money."

"How did he handle that?" Paul asked.

"He showed me videos he had taken of us having sex. He threatened to post them on the internet."

Paul was just a bit suspicious about that so he decided to clear up one point. "But that would have exposed him as well."

She shook her head back and forth. "That's just it. He obviously had planned the whole thing out in case I tried to back out. The videos showed me clearly, but his face never appeared on the screen."

Paul could not help but think what a slime Parker was. Finding out who killed him was not going to be easy. The lineup of suspects was a mile long. "So you continued to provide him with money for his investments."

"Actually, he seem to know exactly how much money I had. He demanded the exact amount I had in a Certificate of Deposit account. I lost everything, Mister Drake."

"I am sorry, Miss Russell. You will have to forgive me, but I have to ask..."

"Where I was at the time of his murder? Well, I have no alibi if that is what you mean. I was home in my apartment. The only witness I have that knows I was there is my Persian cat. I didn't kill him. Unfortunately, I am too much of a coward for that. This is not the reason, I wanted to talk to you."

"Then what is?"

"Cliff had one woman after another in that apartment. I saw them come and go. My apartment is right across from his. That is how I met him. I guess I have been obsessed with him; wondering how I can get my money back."

Paul pulled out pictures of naked women he found in Parker's office when he searched it. Apologizing for the explicitness of the photos, he asked her if she had seen any of the women before.

Joann Russell looked at the pictures with disgust clearly displayed in her features. "Yes, I remember all of them. They all came in and out of his apartment at some time or another." She went through them again.

Paul detected something in her demeanor. "Is there something wrong?"

"There is one woman missing from these photos. She was quite young and she had a real hard time after he dumped her. As usual, he took all her money and when she had none left, well, that's when he moved on to some other woman."

"Do you know this woman's name?" Paul asked.

"No, I am afraid not. I did not know any of their names, just their faces."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"The woman I am talking about could not have killed him, Mister Drake."

"Why not?"

"Because she is dead. She committed suicide shortly after he dumped her. I did talk to her before she killed herself. She told me her mother had a lot of money. She owns several buildings."

"What kind of buildings?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. She never said. "She did say her mother was furious with Cliff. She told me her mother said she could kill the son-of-a-bitch for what she did to her daughter."

Paul got an idea. "Listen, do you think any of the other tenants would know who this woman was?"

She shrugged. "Possibly."

"Well, if you hear anything..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card, "call me at that number."

"I will. Believe me, Mister Drake, I don't want to see that poor boy go to jail."

Paul nodded and got into his car. Pulling away from the curb, he could not help but wonder who this mysterious woman was. Why was her picture not among those that Parker obviously held as mementos of his conquest? Who was the mother with the buildings. Could she have gone through with her threat of killing Cliff Parker, or was Joann Russell trying to deflect from her own involvement in his murder. He needed to find out and fast if Perry was going to end this in the preliminary hearing.

5

Susan Hooper was sworn in and took the stand. Burger, who by now was so confident he had defeated Perry Mason was absolutely jubilant. Mason had finally defended a guilty client. He could see the headlines now. BURGER DEFEATS MASON!

He walked up to the stand. Smiling at his witness, he asked, "How are you acquainted with the deceased?"

"I was his secretary," Hooper answered. She seemed just as confident as Burger himself.

"Having worked for the deceased, he would have given you total access to his practice, is that right?"

"Yes, total access."

"Did the defendant ever visit Cliff Parker's office?"

"Oh absolutely, he came in quite often."

"What was the relationship between the two?"

"Objection! The witness was not privy to the relationship between the two," Perry called out. "The District Attorney is calling for an opinion."

Before the judge had a chance to rule on the objection, Burger turned to Perry, smiling broadly and said, "I am sorry, Counselor, if that question offends you. I will withdraw it and rephrase it."

"Please refrain from personalities, Mister Burger," Judge Borden said.

"Of course, Your Honor. I apologize to the court," Burger said smiling and bowing slightly.

Della bent behind Colton Parker. "Hamilton is giddy. He thinks he has you beat."

"We still have time," Perry whispered. "Let him think so. If he is so confident, he will not consider anything we come up with a threat. His guard will be down."

"Did you ever observe the Parkers arguing?"

"Yes, all the time. They did not get along at all."

"Did you ever observe the the defendant with his father?"

"Yes, but not as often as with Mister and Mrs. Parker."

"And did they ever argue?"

"All the time."

Burger put his hands on the witness stand. "And did you ever see Cliff Parker strike his son?"

"No, but I know he did."

"How's that?"

"Well, the son would be in his office. I would hear them shouting at each other and then I would hear Cliff knock Colton against the door."

"Objection! Unless Miss Hooper can see through doors, she could not possibly know if he had shoved the boy against it," Perry called out.

"Mister Burger, maybe you should rephrase your question," Borden suggested.

Burger looked up at the judge. "Alright." Turning back to Hooper, he asked," When they were arguing, did you hear anything that sounded like physical violence?"

"Objection!" Mason called again.

"I am going to allow the question Mister Mason." Borden turned to the witness. "You may answer Mister Burger," Miss Hooper.

"Yes, I did. They would be shouting at each other. Voices would be coming from near the door, and then there would be a loud slam against it or the wall next to it."

"Indicating Cliff Parker just slammed the defendant against the door?"

"Yes, that is what I believed."

"Objection! The court is only interested in facts, not what the witness believed," Mason complained.

"Sustained."

Burger looked back at Mason in disgust. He knew fully well Colton Parker was being slammed against the door or wall, yet he kept using technicalities to object. It didn't matter, Burger felt he got his point across to the judge. "Your witness, Mister Mason," he said to the defense attorney with a smirk.

Mason stood up. He remained standing by the defense table. "How long have you worked for Cliff Parker?"

"About fifteen years," she answered, eyeing the lawyer with suspicion. She didn't like Mason and she certainly did not trust him. She was sure he was going to try to trip her up on what she just said.

"And you served as his confidential secretary?"

"That's right."

"Your relationship was completely professional then?"

"Of course it was," she snapped.

Mason turned and Della handed him a picture. He walked closer to the stand. "Are you sure you would not like to rethink that answer?"

She looked at the photo he was holding in his hand. What was that photo of? Mason was known for using props to get people to change their answers on the stand. Well, it would not work with her. She knew he had to be bluffing. It was probably a photo of Mason since he was so stuck on himself. "No, my answer stands."

"Are you quite certain of that, Miss Hooper?"

"Your Honor, the witness has now answered the question twice. How many times does she have to tell defense counsel?" Burger complained.

"Sustained. Move on, Mister Mason," Borden ordered.

Mason turned and looked at Burger, careful to keep the photo concealed from both the witness and the district attorney. He smiled and said, "Of course, that is exactly what I plan to do." Looking back at the witness, he continued, "Miss Hooper, were you aware Cliff Parker kept an apartment in Delores Winslow's building?"

"Now just why would I know that?" she snapped at the attorney.

"Because you were there many times," Mason said.

"That is ridiculous."

"Then you were never there?" Mason asked to confirm her lie.

She hesitated for a moment and then answered, "No, I was never there."

"Were you aware Parker recorded himself having sex with the women he took there?"

She looked away from Mason. "No, I had no idea."

"Are you sure of that?"

Burger's smirk was gone. His face now contained a worried look. What did Perry know that he didn't? What was the photo he was holding in his hand?

"Of course I am sure of that."

"Isn't it true you had an affair with Cliff Parker?"

"No!"

"Objection. Counsel is trying to smear the witness," Burger shouted as he shot out of his chair. "The witness is not the one on trial here!"

Mason calmly turned to the judge and said, "I am doing no such thing, Your Honor. The witness has perjured herself and I can prove it."

"Objection overruled."

"Miss Hooper, I have a picture in my hand. It was taken by Cliff Parker's hidden camera." He handed the picture to her.

Susan Hooper looked at the picture. She almost laughed. It was a picture of her. Fortunately, Parker's face was clearly visible but she was on top, so she was not facing the camera. It could be any woman. Mason could not prove it was her. She laughed at him. "That is not me. Why you can't even see the face of the woman in the photo."

Burger stepped up and looked at the photo. "This is your proof? You must be kidding. It is impossible to identify the woman in that photo." His confidence had returned. Perry was bluffing and Susan Hooper had just called his bluff.

"Let me see that photo," Borden said. Mason handed the photo up to the judge. He studied it only for a moment before agreeing with Burger. "Mister Mason, there is no way to prove this is a photo of the witness."

"Actually, Your Honor, there is," Mason said, "but before I do that I would like to give the witness one last chance to tell the truth."

Judge Borden had resided over many trials in which Mason was the defense attorney. He had seen him trap witnesses in this manner before. Looking down from the bench, he asked the witness, "Miss Hooper, is that a picture of you or not?"

Susan Hooper was confident Mason was bluffing. There was no way Mason could prove that it was a photo of her. "No, Your Honor. I have never been to the apartment Mason is talking about and I did not have an affair with Cliff."

"Mister Mason, if you have proof, I suggest you provide it now," Borden said, knowing fully well the talented attorney was about to prove his point.

Perry Mason walked back to the defense table and Della handed him another photo. Walking slowly back to the witness stand, he smiled at Burger who had yet to return to his seat. "Your Honor, I scrutinized that photo very closely."

The room broke out in laughter. Mason turned towards those in the gallery and gave them a sheepish grin. He was well aware why they were laughing. The judge silenced the room with a bang of his gavel. He too had a slight smile on his face.

Mason continued, "I noticed a dark spot on the right buttocks of the woman in that photo." Again, there were some chuckles throughout the room. A stern looked from the judge silenced them again. "I had that spot blown up."

Mason showed the photo to Hamilton Burger, who was still standing there. He then showed it to the judge. "It is a tattoo of a butterfly with the initials SH." Turning back to Susan Hooper, he thundered, "Those are your initials, are they not, or do they stand for Sherlock Holmes?"

Laughter broke out again. Borden used his gavel. Once they were silenced, he looked at Perry and said, "Mister Mason..."

"I apologize, Your Honor. May I continue?"

"You may."

Perry watched as a dejected Hamilton Burger finally returned to his seat. "Now, Miss Hooper, if I have the judge order you to be examined by a female court employee, would she find that tattoo on your right buttocks?"

"No!" she shouted. She was fairly confident the judge would not order such a humiliating stunt.

"Your Honor, I would like to do just that," Mason said.

"The witness will be taken to a private room to be examined," Borden said.

"What! You must be kidding! You are not going to allow Mason to get away with this, you can't."

"I am sorry, Miss Hooper, but Mister Mason is within his rights to demand it," the judge said. "Bailiff, take Miss Hooper to a private room and have a female bailiff examine her."

The bailiff stepped forward and took Hooper by the arm. "Wait! Alright, Mason, you win. It is me in the picture."

The bailiff stepped back and Mason came forward. "Then you did have an affair with him?"

She looked down and answered, "Yes, I did."

"And you did go to the apartment where the murder took place to have that affair?"

"Yes."

"Were you still having an affair with him at the time of his death?"

"Off and on. I knew he took other women there."

"For what?" Mason asked.

She looked up at the tall, handsome lawyer and growled, "To play checkers, what do you think?" Again, those in the courtroom roared in laughter.

When the courtroom settle down, Mason continued. "Didn't it bother you that he was having affairs with other women?"

"Yes, but there was nothing I could do about it."

"Were you aware he was taking pictures?" Mason inquired.

"Not at first, but I found pictures in his office. I decided to confront him about it. I was going to quit my job."

"Why didn't you?" Mason demanded. When she did not answer him, Mason raised his booming voice, "Why, Miss Hooper?"

"Because he blackmailed me. He said he would send the pictures to my father's church. My father is a minister. It would have been a huge scandal for him. I could not allow that." Her voice was barely audible.

Mason walked back to the defense table. Della handed him some papers. When he reached the witness stand, he handed the papers to Hooper. "Tell the court what that is."

"It is a copy of my bank account," she answered, avoiding Mason's eyes.

"Your bank account went from $50,000.00 to zero in less than a week. Where did that money go?"

"Cliff took it. He said if I didn't give it to him, he would post the pictures of us on the church website. I love my father. I could not put him through that. He was the one that gave me the money in the first place."

"Where were you on the night of the murder?" Mason demanded.

"In my apartment," she answered.

"Can someone substantiate that?"

"No, I was alone."

"So you decided to get out from under Cliff Parker. You went to the apartment with a key, you found Colton Parker there, knocked him out, took the gun he was carrying and shot Cliff Parker dead. Then you placed the gun back in Colton Parker's hand, did you not."

Susan Hooper began to cry. Hamilton Burger watched as Mason was about to once again blow his case out of the water. He was about to watch Susan Hooper admit to murder.

However, between sobs, she cried, "No, I did not kill him. I never left my apartment that night. I could not kill him, Mister Mason. Despite what he had done to me...I loved him. I could not kill him. He would never come to love me if I killed him. Now, the only man I ever loved is gone." She broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

"No more questions," Mason said and returned to the defense table.

"Do you think she did it, Perry?" Della asked.

Mason looked at her, was silent for a moment and then said, "I don't know, Della. I thought I had her. She is either a victim of Cliff Parker and completely innocent of the crime, or she can start a new career as an actress."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he admitted.

"Due to the lateness of the hour, court is adjourned until 10:00 tomorrow morning." Judge Peter Borden banged the gavel. Everyone stood up as he left the courtroom.

Hamilton Burger walked up to Mason. "You should have quit while you were ahead, Perry. She was rather convincing. She didn't kill him." Burger turned and left the courtroom.

After Colton was taken away, Perry and Della gathered up his papers and stuffed them in his brief case. They left the courtroom. On the drive back to the office Mason was completely silent. They took the elevator to his office floor and headed down the hall to his law office.

Gertie and the rest of his staff had gone home for the day. Perry locked the outer office door and went directly into his private office. He did not want anyone roaming in and disturbing them. He walked around the desk and sat down heavily in his chair. With his fingers intertwined, he placed them under his chin. "Della, see if you can get a hold of Paul."

Della Street picked up the phone and dialed Drake's office. After a thirty-second conversation, she hung up the phone. "Paul will be in about an hour and a half. His secretary said he told her he got a break in the case."

"We certainly could use a break," Mason said.

Della went around the desk to stand behind Mason's chair. "I think I know what we can do until then." She put her arms around him and kissed his neck. Perry turned around, took her by the hand. After guiding her around the chair, he pulled her into his lap. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her passionately.

Della stood up and led him into a room where a bed was kept for him to take naps when he refused to leave the office. She pushed him backwards onto it and joined him there. She knew exactly what he needed to break the tension and the worry. Afterwards, they could find out what Paul's good news was.


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 18

1

Mason straightened his tie and tucked his shirt into his trousers as he left the room. Della had already gotten dressed and went out to put on some coffee. Paul Drake should be there any minute. He had some good news for them. Perry knew they could use something positive to help the case. So far, he had not been able to punch a hole in Hamilton Burger's case against his client. He had used, as Hamilton would say, smoke and mirrors to try to muddy the waters.

Cliff Parker was a sleazy character. There were a number of people who could have killed him. Unfortunately, it was Mason's client who had been seen at the scene of the murder and he certainly had the motive to kill his father. There was no denying that. The problem was there were so many people who could have killed him and so little time to determine who did it. Perry had to depend on Paul to find something that would lead to the killer.

Mason walked over and sat down behind his desk. He began going over what he had in his briefcase. He had already been through all the paperwork a dozen times, so far with no solution. So intent was his concentration, he didn't hear Della come back into the office. She set a cup of coffee down on the desk in front of him. It drew his attention away from the paperwork.

"Perry, you've been over those papers a dozen times. There just can't be anything there or you would have discovered by now," she said as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I thought you'd be more relaxed after . . . well, you know."

Mason smiled and took her hand in his. "I am more relaxed. Della, I hate to admit it, but I'm stumped. I just don't know which direction to look in. I wanted to end this in the preliminary hearing. I didn't want to see Colton go through a trial."

Della rubbed the palm of his hand. "It doesn't look as if you'll be able to prevent it. Burger will rest his case tomorrow. You're going to have to allow it to go to trial. Who can you call to the witness stand to counter the evidence Hamilton has presented?"

"That's just it. There are a lot of women I could call to the stand. Problem is, we haven't had enough time to find out much about them," Mason said.

"Do you think Colton can handle going through a trial? Emotionally that is. Look at the way he reacted when you went after his mother."

Mason frowned. "That was my fault. I should have prepared him for that. We should have known he wouldn't just sit there and say nothing while I accused his mother of murder. That's something I should have foreseen."

"Perry, you've been working eighteen hours a day and getting very little sleep. You can't think of everything."

"It's my job to think of everything, Della."

Before she could respond, Paul's code knock sounded on Mason's private office door. Della slipped off the lawyer's desk and walked over to the entrance. She opened the door. Standing there was the silver-haired detective.

"Hello, Beautiful." He smiled and slipped past her. Seating himself in a chair in front of Perry's desk, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook.

Mason didn't have the patience to wait until Drake told him the good news. He needed something to grab on to and he needed it now. "So what do you have for me, Paul?"

"I went back to the apartment building," Drake began. "I thought I would give Delores Winslow another go-round."

"Did she give you anything that could help?" Della asked, knowing Perry was about to ask the same question.

"No, the old bat was as uncooperative as before. However, I did talk to a woman. What she said may be of some help."

"What woman?" Mason asked.

"Her name is Joann Russell. She has the apartment across from Cliff Parker's."

Perry perked up. Hopefully this woman had seen something. "Did she see the murderer leave the apartment?"

"No, we didn't get that lucky, Perry. However, I showed the pictures of the naked women to her. She said there was one missing from the photographs."

"Missing? What do you mean?" Della tilted her head in interest.

"She paid close attention to the women Parker brought in there. She couldn't identify them by name, but I swear she knew exactly who had been in and out of there. Russell said there was one woman who had been there several times. She didn't know her name. She did talk to the woman and was told the woman's mother said she could kill Parker for what he had done to her daughter."

"Most mothers would say that, Paul, but they don't actually kill the man who wronged their daughter," Perry said. "There must be something more than that."

"There is. The girl committed suicide shortly after Cliff Parker dumped her."

"We already knew that," Mason said. "Did you find out who the girl was?"

"Not a name, but I have her picture." Drake reached into his pocket, pulled out the picture and tossed it on Mason's desk in front of him.

Perry picked up the picture and studied it. "So this is the woman who committed suicide?"

"That's right. That's not all. Do you know who Barry Gamble is?" Drake asked.

"He's a consultant, isn't he?" Della inquired.

"Huh, consultant! He's a two-bit crook who digs up dirt on people for a fee," Paul said. "I got the picture from him. Parker paid him to dig up dirt on Clarence Draper. Anyway, that gal's mother had some investments that are worth a lot of money. She threatened to write her daughter out of the will if she didn't end the affair she was having . . . with Draper."

Mason sat forward in his chair. "Is it tied to his murder?"

"I don't know yet, but here's the thing. She moved on to none other than Cliff Parker." Paul grinned. He knew the impact that was going to have on Mason.

"And then committed suicide after he called it off."

"That's right."

Mason took a closer look at the photo. When Della noticed the scrutiny he was giving it, she smiled. "Perry, are you staring at that photo because of the case or is there something there that particularly interests you?"

The lawyer looked up and grinned. "In the name of the case, Della."

"I'll bet," she said, still smiling.

Mason turned his attention back to Paul. "Who is this girl? Have you identified her or her mother, for that matter? How can we be sure this girl moved on to Cliff Parker?"

"Not yet. The woman who lives across the hall in the apartment building, in fact, identified her as the girl she talked to. She admitted to having an affair with Parker."

"Who's the woman in the apartment across the hall again?" Mason asked.

"Joann Russell. She had an affair with Parker too," Paul said.

"Good grief, is there a woman in town who didn't have an affair with Cliff Parker?" Perry groaned.

"Yes, there is, as a matter of fact," Della assured him.

"Who would that be?" Drake questioned. "Every time I turn around I discover another one."

"Me," Della said with a smile. "I never had an affair with him."

Perry looked up and grinned. "Looks like you missed your chance."

Drake chuckled. "Well, that's the good news I had."

"It would be even better if we knew who this girl is and who the mother is," Mason said.

"Have a heart, Perry. I'll get the information in good time." Drake looked at his watch. "It's after midnight. I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll get back on this in the morning."

"First thing in the morning, Paul. We need that information. It is the best lead we have so far."

Paul Drake stood up and headed for the door. "Heaven forbid if I get a couple of hours of sleep."

"I don't mind a couple hours, but that's all," Perry said with a grin. "I don't pay you to sleep."

Paul stopped and turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot." He set a bill down on Mason's desk.

Della picked it up and read the contents. "You paid Barry Gamble a hundred dollars for that picture? That's a little steep, isn't it?"

"It'll be a lot steeper when Lieutenant Tragg arrives in his office with a search warrant," Paul grinned. "He paid a lot more for the picture than he realizes. That picture is going to bury Gamble."

Perry and Della groaned. "I take it back, sleep at least four hours. Your sense of humor needs a rest," Perry said.

Paul chuckled and left the office.

"Well, what do you think?" Della asked.

Mason stood up and came around the desk. "It's the most promising lead we've had so far. For now, we're leaving this office to get some sleep. It's going on one o'clock." Mason took Della by the elbow and led her out of his office. They passed through her office and then the lobby. Unlocking the door, he allowed her to exit in front of him. After re-locking the door, they headed down the hall to the elevators.

2

Colton Parker sat at the table waiting for Perry Mason. He had been told he had a visitor. It had to be Mason; no one else was allowed to come see him at the jail. He was getting really tired of this place. All he wanted to do was go home. His mother needed him.

When Mason finally did come in, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. How dare he go after his mother? She had been through so much already. The lawyer, his lawyer, accused his mother of killing Cliff Parker. Colton wasn't buying Mason's excuse for providing reasonable doubt. He didn't care who he hung this murder on except for his mother. Colton, of all people, knew she wasn't capable of killing. She had been meek all her life. The boy had never known his mother to be violent. She never even raised a hand against Cliff when Colton himself was the object of his fury. How could Mason think she would be capable of killing the bastard.

Colton couldn't even kill him and he certainly had plenty of reason to do so. His father was a liar, a cheat, and an abuser. As far as Colton was concerned, he got exactly what he deserved. The only thing he regretted was going to that apartment with a gun. Obviously, someone else had the same idea of killing him. The difference between them was someone actually had the guts to go through with it. Colton was ashamed he didn't. He wanted to kill his father so badly and when it came right down to it, he had chickened out only to discover that someone did his job for him. Now, here he was, charged with a murder he did not commit.

In the back of his mind, he knew he had the best attorney there was defending him. Yet, he didn't approve of his methods up until now. Why wasn't he going after the real killer and not his mother? If she was going to kill Cliff, she would have done it a long time ago.

The door opened and Ethan Alexander came into the room. Colton stood up. "Ethan, what are you doing here? I thought only Mister Mason was allowed in here."

"Mister Mason arranged for me, as well as your mother, to come see you," Ethan said. He walked over to the table and sat down. When he did, Colton returned to the chair he had occupied before Ethan arrived.

"I was all prepared to let him have it. Did you hear what he did in court yesterday?" Colton complained.

"Yes, I heard. You have to understand a defense counsel. His only concern is you. He'll do whatever he has to do to get you freed of this charge. That includes your mother." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Look, Colton, you have to trust Mister Mason."

"I know, I know. I've been told that continually since he tore into my mother. I still don't understand why he did it. He knows she's not capable of murder," Colton said with disgust.

"We are all capable if pushed far enough. Even Mister Mason, even me, and even your mother."

"You must be joking," Colton said. "She isn't, neither is Mason, nor you"

"Yes, actually I am. Do you have any idea over the years how many times I have wished your father dead?"

"That isn't the same as killing him. You never tried to kill him, now did you?" Colton asked, knowing Ethan had no choice but to deny it. Instead, he was surprised by his answer.

"No, but I'll admit it did cross my mind a few times. You see, Colton, I still love your mother. I always will. Son, you have the best defense attorney in the country. You have to trust he knows what he's doing. His methods might seem wrong to you, but in the end they will pay off. Don't give him any trouble. Just do what he tells you to do. He has your best interest at heart and he's working very hard to prove you didn't do this."

Colton looked down. He couldn't meet Alexander's eyes. "I'm scared, Ethan. I am really scared. What if Mister Mason can't prove I didn't do it? I can't go to jail. I just can't. I should have run away when I had the chance. Now there's no chance for me to get away."

"Have faith in Mister Mason. Even if this goes to trial, he'll find the answers. You have to believe that."

"I'm trying, Ethan, I really am."

Ethan smiled. "That's all I ask."

Colton looked up again. When he did, he asked, "Why haven't I seen you in court?"

"Because I'm trying to help Mister Mason and Mister Drake. I've found out there is a woman who committed suicide because of your father. It could very well be the answer to this case."

"A dead woman. How can that help?" Colton asked.

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out. Now, I have to go. You keep your chin up and do as Mister Mason says. No more outbursts like the one yesterday. Is that clear?" Ethan demanded, looking straight into the boy's eyes.

"I promise, I'll try my best."

"Okay, that's fine with me. I trust your word."

As Ethan Alexander turned to go, he heard Colton say behind him, "Any word yet on the DNA test?

"Not that I know of. Mister Mason hasn't brought it up to me. He hasn't mentioned it to you, then?"

"No, not a word."

"Well, he will when he knows. Be patient, Colton." Ethan turned and walked out of the visitor's room.

Colton couldn't bear to go through a trial. The preliminary hearing was bad enough. He didn't want to hear Mister Mason tear into his mother again. She had been through so much; she just didn't deserve it. Could he keep his promise and stay quiet? He knew he should. He just wasn't sure he would be able to do it. Colton put his head down on the table and began to cry. He didn't care if the jail personnel saw him. He was so scared. Colton had to let it out somehow.

3

Della opened the front office door of the Perry Mason Law Office. She entered, greeted Gertie, and went directly into her office. Passing through, she entered the private office of her boss. Mason was just coming in the private entrance. Although the two of them always came to the office together, they still put up the front of coming in separately. Della wondered if they were actually fooling any of Perry's employees. Certainly not Gertie who had walked in on them in an embrace more than a few times.

In this day and age, Della wondered why Perry worried so much about her reputation. Couples lived together all the time. She didn't think anyone would bat an eye at them living at Perry's apartment. At his insistence, they maintained her separate apartment, despite the fact she never stayed there.

Della smiled at the lengths Perry went to protect her. Despite feeling it was unnecessary, she couldn't help but feel it was sweet. He still opened doors for women, always allowed them to enter in front of him, and he treated them with a respect that had gone by the wayside for most men. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

The phone rang. Della didn't race to answer it as she knew Gertie would take care of it. She began arranging Perry's papers in his briefcase for court, where they were due soon. When the phone rang again, she walked over to Mason's desk and picked up the receiver. "Yes Gertie."

"Miss Street, Mister Drake is in the lobby. He wants to see Mister Mason."

"Send him in, Gertie." Della wondered why Paul was in the lobby. He normally came to the private entrance and alerted them he was there with his code knock.

Perry was drinking coffee when Paul burst into his office. From the excitement on his face, it was evident he had some good news. "Hello, Paul. You're up early."

"And you should be glad I am. Perry, with the help of Ethan Alexander, we figured out the identity of the woman who committed suicide!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Teen Age Delinquent

Chapter 19

1

"So, who is it, Paul?" Perry asked.

"The woman's name was Christine Kiser. Her parents were killed in a car accident ten years ago."

"That kills our theory that her mother could be Cliff Parker's murderer," Perry said.

"That's just it, Perry. The woman who was killed in the car accident was Christine's adoptive mother, Sylvia Kiser. Her adoptive father was William Kiser."

"Do we know if she ever got in touch with her biological parents?" Della asked.

"That's a bit harder to find out. Adoption agencies don't give out information on the biological parents," Drake explained.

"People who are adopted can find out who their biological parents are after they become adults," Perry pointed out. "Do we know if she did that?"

"Let's just say the agency wasn't very cooperative. All they would tell me is the people she was brought up by were not her biological parents."

Mason shook his head. "We have to dig further, Paul. This could be the break we've been looking for. Where were the adoptive parents from?"

"Arizona. Phoenix to be exact. After they were killed, Christine moved to Los Angeles and had been there ever since."

"She must have had friends here. Someone had to know her. The woman must've confided in somebody. Find out, Paul. I can't shake the feeling this girl is the piece of the puzzle we've been searching for."

"Will do. I already have my men checking on it. I sent one of them down to Arizona to see if they could find out more about the adoptive parents and possibly locate people who were friends of Christine Kiser while she was growing up." Drake headed for the door.

"Paul, when you came in, you said Ethan Alexander had helped. How?" Mason asked.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that. To be perfectly honest, he's the one who put me on to the adoptive parents. He didn't say how he knew, he just told me to check out Sylvia William Kiser from Phoenix, Arizona. When I did, that was when I found out they raised Christine."

Mason smiled. "Maybe, I should be paying Ethan Alexander to investigate this case."

Drake rolled his eyes and continued toward the door. Before he could get it open, Mason said, "Paul, I want you to check out the Jimmy-Bob Scouten deal. I want to know what he and Cliff Parker were up to."

"Perry, this Kiser woman is a much better lead," Paul protested.

"Probably, but I don't want any stone left unturned," Mason told him

Drake nodded. "All right, I'll have him checked out." He opened the door and left Mason's office.

2

"Perry, we have to leave for court," Della reminded him.

Mason grabbed his briefcase, took Della by the elbow and headed for the door. After Della gave Gertie some instructions for the day, they left the office and headed down the hall.

As they reached the elevator, Mason pushed the button for the lobby. Della could tell he had a lot on his mind. They certainly didn't have much to go into court with as a defense. Mason wasn't pleased with the amount of information he was able to gain from the prosecution's presentation. Normally, in the preliminary hearing, he tried to solicit whatever information he could. In this case, Hamilton Burger had succeeded in revealing very little. Della knew this worried the attorney. Unless something came up rather quickly, this case was going to trial. Mason had wanted to spare the lad. Unfortunately, it didn't look as if he was going to be able to do that.

Perry Mason was silent on the ride to the courthouse. Della had worked with him enough years to know when to leave him in silence. When they reached the courthouse, Mason parked the car, got out, and went around to open the passenger door for Della. After helping her from the vehicle, he took her by the elbow and the couple walked to the stairs of the courthouse. There, they were met by a mob of reporters.

"Mister Mason, will you put on a defense today or let the case go to trial?"

Rather than answer any of the reporter's questions, Mason just smiled and said, "No comment."

He guided Della Street up the courthouse stairs and opened the door as she entered ahead of him. As they entered the courtroom, they were met by more reporters. More questions were shouted at Perry Mason with the same no comment remark.

Colton Parker was already seated at the defense table when they arrived. Mason set his briefcase down on the table, turned and smiled at the young man.

"Mister Mason, what's going to happen today?" he asked the attorney.

Before Perry Mason could answer him, Judge Peter Borden entered the courtroom.

"All rise," the bailiff called out. Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge Borden took his place on the bench.

"Everyone, please be seated." The judge turned his attention to the defense attorney. "Mister Mason, is the defense ready to present its case?"

"We are, Your Honor. The defense calls Joann Russell."

Joann Russell stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. Mason opened the gate as Russell walked through. After she was sworn in, she took her place on the witness stand.

The lawyer approached her. She eyed him closely, waiting for him to begin. This was the first time she had ever testified in court and it was obvious she was very nervous.

Mason smiled to put her at ease. "Miss Russell, will you tell the court where you live?"

"I live in the same building where Cliff Parker was murdered."

"And is your apartment on the same floor as the deceased?" Mason inquired.

"Yes. In fact, it's right across the hall."

"Did you have the opportunity to see who went in and out of the apartment?"

"Yes, on occasion."

"Were Cliff Parker's guests mostly women?"

"They were all women," she answered.

Hamilton Burger stood up. "I would like to remind the defense attorney Cliff Parker is not the one who's on trial here."

"Is that an objection, Mister Burger?" Judge Borden demanded.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"On what grounds?" Borden asked the district attorney.

"On the grounds that it is incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial," Burger answered.

"Mister Burger, this young lady lived directly across from the apartment where the deceased was murdered. It could very well be relevant. Your objection is overruled. You should make your objection before the witness gives the answer. You may continue, Mister Mason."

"Was there any woman in particular that you remember?" Mason asked her.

"Yes, there was one. I talked to her more than once."

"And what did she tell you?"

"She told me that her mother wanted to kill Cliff Parker for what he had done to her."

"Objection, hearsay!" Burger complained.

"Your Honor, I am simply trying to show that there were others with motive to kill Cliff Parker," Mason defended his question.

Peter Borden took a moment before answering. He was torn between sustaining and overruling the objection. Obviously, Parker was a despicable character. Yet, Hamilton Burger had a legitimate complaint. "Mister Mason, are you prepared to bring this witness into the courtroom?"

Mason was afraid of this. He knew he couldn't produce the witness since she'd committed suicide. "Your Honor, the woman's name is Christine Kiser. She committed suicide after Cliff Parker ended their relationship."

"Mister Mason, if you cannot produce the witness, then I am inclined to agree with Mister Burger. The objection is sustained."

Mason decided to go at it in a different direction. "Did you ever hear Cliff Parker and Christine Kiser arguing?

"Yes, sir, I did. They were arguing about that very thing. He wanted to end the relationship and she didn't."

"Objection! Same grounds," Burger complained again.

"I disagree," Mason countered. "This is entirely different. In the first case, the witness was testifying what Christine Kiser told her. In this case, she is the witness to an argument."

"Oh, Your Honor, it's no different than the hearsay his witness testified to a moment ago!" an animated Hamilton Burger continued.

"It's a fine line, I agree. However, if the witness heard an argument between the deceased and Miss Kiser, I would like to hear it," the judge ruled.

Frustrated, Hamilton sat back down. He couldn't believe the ruling.

"Miss Russell, please elaborate on the argument," Mason requested.

Hamilton Burger was on his feet once more. "Objection! Mister Mason is calling for a narrative."

"Sustained. Reframe that in the form of a question, Mister Mason."

"What exactly did you hear?" Mason asked.

"I heard her pleading with him not to end the relationship. He pretty much laughed at her. When she told him her mother was threatening to kill him, he said he had enough on her to destroy her businesses."

"Do you know what business her mother was in?"

"No, I'm sorry. She never mentioned what her mother did for a living."

"Do you know who her mother is?"

Russell shook her head. "She never told me that either."

Mason hadn't talked to Joanne Russell after the information Paul Drake had given him. He was hoping she'd be able to tell him who Christine Kiser's mother was. Unfortunately, her testimony wasn't much help. It did show, however, there was another person out there with a motive to kill Cliff Parker.

He turned to Hamilton Burger and said, "Your witness."

Burger stood up. He realized the witness hadn't been much help to the defense's case. Rather than take a chance of drawing out something that could hurt the prosecution's case, he opted to tell the judge he had no questions.

"Mister Mason, call your next witness" Judge Borden ordered.

The judge's clerk approached the bench. He whispered something to him and then stepped away. The judge looked up and said, "We've just learned there is a small fire in one of the rooms in the building. Therefore, we are going to recess until further notice. Everyone is to evacuate immediately."

The bailiff immediately came and took Colton Parker away. Perry and Della hurriedly picked up his papers and shoved them into his briefcase. Perry picked it up, took her by the elbow and they left the courtroom. Hamilton Burger was right behind them.

"How do you suppose a fire got started in this building?" Hamilton asked.

Mason turned around to see his courtroom adversary. "I haven't a clue, Hamilton. Looks like we won't be returning to court today."

Burger took Mason by the elbow. "Look, Perry, I thought we could go across the street and have some lunch. I want to talk to you."

Perry nodded and the trio continued across the street. The three entered the restaurant. Hamilton stepped in front of Perry and Della and led them to a secluded booth. After they sat down, a waitress came over right away. She always made sure Mason got extra attention. He was one of the biggest tippers who came in to dine. The restaurant got a lot of business from the courthouse, but none tipped as well as Perry Mason.

"Hello, Mister Mason. What can I get for you today?" she asked the lawyer.

"I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich with a bowl of potato soup," Mason said. He looked over at Della who decided on a chef's salad. Burger also ordered a sandwich and soup. After she left with their order, Mason couldn't contain his curiosity. "What did you want to talk to me about, Hamilton?"

"I don't want to see this kid get the death penalty. God knows his father was a monster, but that didn't give him the right to kill him."

"He didn't kill him," Mason said.

"The evidence says otherwise, Perry, and you know it. Obviously, you have a very weak case or you wouldn't have put Joann Russell on the stand."

Perry didn't let him go any further. "Just a minute, Hamilton. Joann Russell helped show there's another person who wanted to kill Cliff Parker. In case you haven't noticed, there's a line-up of people who wanted him dead."

"Yes, but only one was there with the opportunity and the murder weapon . . . your client."

"We've just begun. We will prove him innocent."

"Perry, why can't you just admit that this time you're defending a guilty client? I don't blame the boy for what he did, I actually understand. He still broke the law. He went there with a gun and murdered his father. I can't look the other way."

"So then, what's this all about?" Mason asked.

"I'm willing to work out a plea. Murder II. That way the death penalty will be off the table," Hamilton offered.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I accepted the offer. The boy isn't guilty," Mason insisted. "He isn't going to prison for something he didn't do."

"Come on, Perry. What have you got? One witness who overheard an argument? Another possible witness who committed suicide? What good are they going to do you? I'm giving you a chance to eliminate the death penalty. I won't be able to offer it again if you continue."

The waitress came back with their sandwiches and Della's salad. After placing them in front of them, she said, "You didn't tell me what you wanted to drink, so I brought you Cokes. That's what you usually have when you come over from the courthouse."

Mason smiled and told her that was fine. She returned the smile and left the table. They ate in silence with Hamilton wondering how he could get through to his friend. He didn't want to send the boy to his death, but if he was found guilty, he wouldn't have any choice. Burger believed murderers should receive the death penalty. He hoped Mason would reconsider, but it wasn't to be.

"I can't do it, Hamilton. This kid didn't kill his father. I intend to prove it." Mason looked directly at Burger to let him know there wasn't any changing his mind.

As Hamilton finished his lunch, he wiped his mouth with the napkin provided and set it down on the table. "I think you're making a big mistake, Perry. If you accept the plea, at least the boy would stay alive."

"In a prison for the rest of his life? Sorry, Hamilton, but that's no bargain. He doesn't belong in prison."

"All right, I did what I came here to do. He's going to be convicted. You should have taken the plea bargain. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the waitress and pay my bill. With the cancellation of court today, it will give me some time to catch up other cases."

"Don't worry about your bill. I'll cover it," Mason offered.

"Thanks, I'll get it next time." Burger put his hand on Mason's shoulder and then left the restaurant.

"He really believes you've lost this case," Della said.

"That's because it doesn't look very good right now. The worst that can happen is that we go to trial. It'll give us more time to find Christine Kiser's mother. Della, I think she's the key to this entire case."

The phone in Mason's pocket began vibrating. He always turned it to that setting when in court. He reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Paul. Maybe he has some good news for us. God knows we could use it."

He swiped across the answer icon and put the phone to his ear. "Hi Paul, what do you have for me?"

"One of my operatives in Arizona tracked down Christine Kiser's mother. And Perry, she's right here in Los Angeles."

"Good work, Paul. Is there any chance she had anything to do with Cliff Parker's death?

"We haven't proven it yet, but I believe there is a very good chance," Drake said.

"Can we prove that Christine had contact with her?" Mason inquired.

"I don't think there's any doubt whatsoever about it," Drake answered.

"What about the businesses?"

"She still has those, but her bank account has been reduced to zero."

"What happened to the money?" Mason asked.

"It's a familiar story, Perry. She had an affair with Cliff Parker . . ."

"And Parker dropped her after he drained her bank account," Perry surmised.

"You got it, pal."

"Who is this woman?" After Drake told him who she was, he heard Perry whistle on the other end of the phone. "Paul, I'm going to get a subpoena. I want you to serve it as soon as you can. I want her in court. We should have looked at her closer. The problem was we had so many suspects. The only thing worse than not having any suspects is having too many."

"We still have to prove she was in that room, Perry. That won't be easy."

"I have an idea how we can do that," Mason said. "Are you up to a little sleuthing tonight?"

Paul groaned. "Whenever you say that, it usually means entering buildings without a warrant."

Mason chuckled. "There's never a dull moment when you work for me."

3

The doorbell rang at the home of Deborah Parker. She couldn't imagine who would be calling on her. It better not be that attorney, Perry Mason. She was very concerned about her son. Mason didn't seem to know what he was doing. How could he accuse her of killing Cliff Parker? Well actually, if she were to be absolutely honest, she had thought about it many times over the years. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how she looked at it, Deborah just couldn't do it. Because of her cowardliness, both she and her son had suffered greatly at Cliff's hands. Whomever killed the bastard had done them a favor.

Deborah hadn't even held a funeral for him. Why bother with the expense, when she didn't believe anybody would show up. Cliff had no friends; he was hated by everyone. Rightly so as he treated everyone deplorably.

She was actually surprised the police hadn't checked Cliff's insurance policy. It was one thing he had not changed. The policy was rather large and she was the beneficiary. She didn't want his dirty money. Deborah would put it away for Colton's education. She couldn't think of anything that would have irked Cliff more than giving it to her son to go to drama school. If that's what Colton wanted to do, she would stand by him wholeheartedly.

Deborah peeked out the blinds. Standing there was Ethan Alexander. Surprised, yet not really surprised to see him, he certainly was a welcome sight. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Ethan. I can't think of anyone I would rather see at this time." Without hesitation, she went into his arms. Ethan held her for several minutes before either of them moved. Deborah broke the embrace and invited him inside.

"I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. I've been going to court every day and sitting in the back of the room."

"Then you saw what Mason did to me in the courtroom?"

"I did. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said sympathetically.

"Ethan, I think we need to find a different attorney for Colton. I don't think Mason has a clue what he's doing. If he thought I'm the real killer, then Colton's defense is in real trouble."

Ethan walked Deborah over to the couch and the two sat down. "You have to understand what Mason's job is. He knows you're not the real killer. You'll have to admit that you are one person who had plenty of motive to kill Cliff. Mason knows that. Therefore, he had to use you to create reasonable doubt as to whether Colton actually killed his father. The mistake he made was not to tell you what he had to do. Believe me, he isn't looking at you as the killer. Changing attorneys would be a grave mistake. There is no better defense attorney anywhere in this country than Perry Mason. Your son couldn't be in better hands."

"Are you sure, Ethan?"

"I'm positive. And, if you thought about it, you'd know it too. Give Mister Mason the time to clear Colton. He'll do it, of that I've no doubt."

"Okay, if you think so then I'll not suggest a change in attorney. It's just that I'm so worried."

Ethan put his arm around her shoulders. "I know you are, but you must have faith. He'll clear Colton."

Deborah said nothing further and she sat there with her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting with this man again. How did she ever end up with Cliff Parker?

Ethan broke the silence. "This is entirely my fault. I never should've allowed you to walk away from me." Silent for a moment, he decided he had to tell her about the DNA test. "Deborah, I don't want you to get upset, but Colton and I have had a DNA test to determine if I am his biological father."

Debra Parker lifted her head from Ethan's shoulder. Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "I must say I've never really known which one of you is his biological father. It is possible that it could be either of you. Do you have the results back yet?"

"I don't think so. You see, Mister Mason is the one who arranged the test. He hasn't revealed the results yet. He may be waiting until after the trial. Colton is certain that I am really his father. Mason may not want to give him the results if that isn't the case for fear it will affect the boy. Right now, he needs him concentrating on the trial only."

"Will you let me know as soon as you find out?" she asked him.

"You'll be the first to know. Now, I better get out of here and let you get some rest."

Deborah latched onto his arm. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm going to anyway. Will you stay tonight?"

Ethan's emotions came boiling to the surface. He wanted nothing more than to do just that. Yet, he knew it would be wrong. He wouldn't take advantage of Deborah's vulnerability at this time. He smiled at her and said, "I better go. When the trial is over, we'll have a long talk." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

He realized Perry Mason held his future in his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Teenage Delinquent

Chapter 20

1

Working late as usual, Perry Mason was sitting at his desk going over the case. Della Street had just placed another cup of coffee in front of him. Picking it up, Mason took a sip as he looked over the cup at his secretary. "Have we heard from Paul?"

"Not yet, Perry. You have to give him time to find out who Christine Kiser's real mother is We only just discovered that her parents who were killed in a car accident were actually her adoptive parents. If anyone can find out who her biological mother is, Paul can."

"We're running out of time. I have to end this case in the preliminary hearing. That boy cannot go through a trial. He is already on edge, and he doesn't trust me."

"He's scared, Perry. I don't think that's because he doesn't trust you. He's just plain scared."

Mason ran his hand down his face. Della could tell the lawyer was worried. The case was moving far too slowly for him. Whenever he was defending a young man Colton's age, Perry became even more determined to exonerate his client. Despite the fact the boy didn't seem to trust him, Mason had to find the killer. It appeared to be the only way to get Colton freed of the charge. He knew he was missing something. He just wasn't sure what it was. As far as he could see, he was covering all the bases. He had Paul investigating every aspect of the case. What really bothered him was why the mother of Christine Kiser was still a mystery. Yet, he knew he couldn't concentrate solely on her. Mason had said it before . . . the only thing worse than not having any suspects was having too many. The line of people Cliff Parker had swindled and cheated out of their life savings was a long one. Every one of them had reason to want to kill the lawyer. They all had motive. The problem was trying to find a way to place them at the scene. If Mason could do that, then he could create reasonable doubt.

"Perry, did you hear me?" Della asked when the attorney did not respond to her.

Mason looked up. Realizing he hadn't been listening to her, he smiled. "I'm sorry, Della. My mind is elsewhere."

She walked behind his executive chair and began massaging his shoulders. She was immediately aware of just how tense he was. As he moaned, Della continued to rub his shoulders to relax the worried attorney. "You're doing everything you possibly can, Perry. We'll get a break soon."

"I hope so or this case is going to trial. I just don't think Colton can hold up under the pressure of a trial. The boy is a basket case."

Della remembered the DNA test which Perry helped set up for Colton and Ethan Alexander. "You never mentioned the results of the DNA test. I know you received them the other day. What about telling him how the test turned out."

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I want him concentrating on the case, not who his father is. He'll have plenty of time to accept the results later on, after I get him cleared," Mason said.

"You're the boss," Della said quietly.

Paul's code knock sounded on the door. Mason took Della by the hand and guided her around his chair. "Let Paul in, Della."

The ever-faithful secretary walked over to the private entrance of Mason's office and opened the door. Paul Drake stood there with a big grin on his face. "Hello, Beautiful." Walking past her, he headed straight for his employer. "Have I got news for you!"

Mason felt as if a very big cloud had been lifted from above. With Paul's attitude, something big in the case had just broken. "Don't hold us in suspense, Paul, what have you got?"

"Well, you remember back when you told me to check on Jimmy-Bob Scouten?"

"I remember," Mason answered.

"Well, we hit pay dirt!" Drake said excitedly.

"Let's have it," Mason said impatiently.

"You'll remember Parker swindled him out of a lot of money. Scouten gave him $25,000.00, but Parker put $2,500.00 in the contract. As you know the project he supposedly invested the money in went bust and Scouten hadn't read the contract. He wasn't aware the contract said $2,500.00. It was in the contract that Parker would pay back the money if the oil well didn't produce, and it didn't. He paid Scouten the $2,500.00. When Scouten put up a fuss about the rest of it, Parker simply pointed out the wording in the contract. Since Scouten had trusted Parker, he didn't bother to read the contract."

"I know all that, Paul. Get to the punch line," Mason said.

Drake continued. "I went back to the apartment building. After talking to several of the tenants there, I broke his alibi."

Mason's eyes lit up. "He was seen in the building?"

"Not just seen in the building, but seen going into the apartment."

Della's face broke out in a smile. "Reasonable doubt!" She glanced over at Perry who didn't seem to be all that happy with the news. "Perry, what's the matter? Paul has provided us with the big break we've been waiting for."

"I would have bet a year's salary the biological mother had something to do with the murder."

"Just goes to show even the great Perry Mason isn't always right," Paul said gleefully. "This time I broke this case wide open." Drake was grinning from ear to ear.

"Perry, don't you think congratulations are in order for Paul?" Della asked.

Mason was brought out of his thoughts. He smiled and put out his hand. "Thanks, Paul, and congratulations on a job well done."

"So, what do you say we go out and get something to eat?" Drake suggested. "I'm starving. I never get to eat when I'm working for you."

Mason laughed. "I'll tell you what, dinner is on me tonight. You and Della go and get something to eat. I have one last thing I want to do tonight. If I get it done, I'll join you. It shouldn't take me that long." The lawyer got up and headed for the door. Della, lock up. I'll meet you at Clay's in about an hour."

2

The following morning Della Street woke up in Perry Mason's apartment to the sound of the alarm clock. Perry was sleeping beside her. The night before, Paul and Della had eaten their meal at Clay's, all the while expecting Perry to show up. When he didn't she went to Perry's apartment to wait up for him, but had been so exhausted she fell asleep while reading a novel. She did remember looking at the clock at 1 a.m. and Perry still hadn't returned. Since she knew Perry came in rather late, she decided to let him sleep until it was absolutely necessary to wake him.

Della slipped out of the bed and headed over to the closet. She selected a dark blue suit with a baby-blue shirt. From the tie rack, she removed a blue tie with darker blue stripes. Carrying them over to the bed, she laid them neatly for her lawyer when he awakened. She then went over to the dresser and pulled out shorts, a t-shirt, and socks. After placing them with the rest of his clothing, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Della slipped into the stall and allowed the warm water to run down on her face. It was just what she needed to waken her fully.

Once she had showered, dried and styled her hair, she expertly put on her make-up. Heading back into the bedroom, she returned to the closet and selected a baby-blue skirt and jacket with a white blouse. As usual, she dressed in a conservative business manner to reflect the professionalism of Perry Mason's office.

After dressing and checking herself in the mirror one last time, it was time to wake Perry. She walked over to the bed, looked down at the sleeping lawyer and smiled. She could hear the soft snoring coming from him, which told her he slept right through the alarm and her movement in getting ready for the day. Della reached down, placed a hand on Perry's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Perry, it is time to get up."

Mason stirred, but did not open his eyes. Instead, he rolled over and away from Della. She placed a knee on the bed and bent down. Speaking softly into his ear, she said, "Mister Mason, you have to be in court today. It's time to get up."

The blue eyes became visible as he turned to her. "That can't be right. I just got into bed."

"That's what you get for being out carousing half the night," she said with a smile.

He grinned and reached for her. With his hand behind her neck, Perry pulled her down and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he defended himself half-heartedly. "I was not carousing, Della. I was checking something out." The grin became wider.

"You found out something," she surmised.

"I certainly did." He threw back the covers and sat up. Looking at his watch, he shook his head. "I don't have time to tell you. I have to get in the shower, but I will tell you this, I know who murdered Cliff Parker, and it wasn't Colton."

"Can you prove it?" Della asked.

Perry stood up and headed for the bathroom. He called out over his shoulder, "That's a bit of a problem. I'll have to break the witness down on the stand and Hamilton isn't going to like how I'm going to do it."

Della watched as he disappeared into the bathroom.

3

Perry Mason and Della Street walked up the courthouse steps. They were followed by the usual horde of reporters all trying to get the lawyer to make a comment that would be the headline in their newspapers or on their television news broadcast. But, Mason had no intention of giving away anything he learned the night before. He had to play this just right in order to break the killer in court. "No comment," he said with a smile as he guided Della up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Mason opened the door and stepped back to allow his secretary to enter in front of him. Waiting for him, as he expected, were more reporters shouting questions. He just continued to gently push his way through them as he continued to tell them, "No comment."

As they entered the courtroom, they faced even more reporters. Pictures were taken as Mason and Street made their way up the aisle. The lawyer swung the gate open as he and Della walked through and took their places at the defense table. The bailiff brought in Colton Parker. As soon as he reached the table, he asked his lawyer, "Is there anything new, Mister Mason?"

Mason smiled. "There is, indeed. We have finally turned the corner, Colton. I'm going to try to end this today to avoid a trial."

Colton shook his head. "I can't go through a trial, Mister Mason. I just can't! Please . . . you have to get me out of here!"

Mason placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know. We're going to try to avoid it. Just try to relax, Colton. Leave everything to me."

Judge Peter Borden entered the courtroom as the bailiff called out, "All rise."

Standing up, Mason took Colton Parker's elbow to make sure he stood up with him. He could feel the boy shaking. He wished he could say something to him to put him at ease. As it turned out, he didn't have to.

Della Street put her arm around Colton and whispered, "Everything will be just fine, Colton. Just trust Mister Mason. He's going to make everything right."

That seemed to do the trick as Mason could feel the boy physically relax. Perry smiled. Della just seemed to have the touch. She had calmed many of his clients with a word, or, just a touch.

"Be seated," the judge called out. "Mister Mason, is the defense prepared to continue?"

"We are, Your Honor."

"Call your next witness then."

"The defense calls Jimmy-Bob Scouten to the stand."

Scouten stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. He frowned at Mason as he passed him, making it quite obvious he didn't appreciate Mason dragging him into court. Scouten was concerned about the questions the lawyer might ask him. He really didn't want it known he had been stupid enough to do business with Cliff Parker. Yet, he knew that was exactly what Mason was going to question him about. As he sat down in the witness stand, he awaited the famous attorney.

Mason stood at the defense table pretending to go over the papers in front of him. It was nothing more than a ploy to make his witness nervous. The lawyer was going to force him to reveal information he didn't want to. Mason couldn't prove all the evidence so the only way to get it on the record was to force it out of him on the witness stand. Through his peripheral vision, Mason could see it was working. Scouten was showing signs of nervousness. He kept changing his position and wiping the sweat from his lip.

"Mister Mason, you can start your questioning any time," Judge Borden said.

The lawyer looked up. "Thank you, Your Honor," he said as if he hadn't forced the judge's hand. His intention was to wait until the judge spoke up. Mason walked over to his witness. Despite not being able to declare him a hostile witness, Scouten would be hostile nonetheless. "Mister Scouten. You were acquainted with the deceased, Cliff Parker, were you not?"

"I knew him."

"Quite well, in fact, didn't you?"

Scouten squirmed in his seat. Even though he was expecting this, the knowledge didn't help his discomfort. "I wouldn't say that."

"No?"

"No, Mister Mason."

Mason walked back to the defense table. Della handed him a folder. The lawyer took his time heading back to the witness. He watched Scouten out of the corner of his eye. He was having the effect he desired. Scouten's hands were shaking slightly. Without lifting his head, Mason raised his eyes. "This contract says differently, Mister Scouten." He tried to hand the contract to Scouten, but he refused to take it from the lawyer. "Take it, Mister Scouten!" Mason bellowed.

Startled by the power in Mason's voice, Scouten jumped slightly. He took the contract from the defense attorney. "Tell the court what that is."

Scouten hesitated long enough that the judge intervened. "Answer counsel's question, Mister Scouten.

"It's a contract."

"Between what parties?"

"Cliff Parker and myself."

"What is the contract for?"

"I invested in an oil well with Parker."

Mason walked around to the other side of the witness stand and placed his hands on it. "How much does this say you invested?"

Without looking at the attorney, Scouten answered, "$2,500.00."

"It has a protection clause for you, does it not?"

"Yes, it says if the well was dry, I would get my money back," Scouten answered.

"And was the well dry?" Mason asked.

"Yes."

"Did you receive your money back?"

"I received $2,500.00 back."

Burger shook his head and stood up. "Your Honor, I have been patient, but I must object to this entire line of questioning as incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial. A contract between the witness and the deceased has nothing to do with the defendant or this case."

"Quite the opposite," Mason called out as he turned to face Hamilton Burger. He then turned back and looked directly at Judge Borden. I'll show relevance if Mister Burger will be just a bit more patient." He looked back at the district attorney and smiled.

"Objection overruled. Continue, Mister Mason."

"So, you received all your money back, did you?" Mason asked, knowing very well he hadn't.

"I received the $2,500.00 as I have already stated."

"But that wasn't all the money you invested, was it?" Mason thundered.

Scouten thought for a moment he had dodged a bullet when Mason only questioned him about the $2,500. He thought maybe Mason hadn't found out about the actual amount he had invested. Scouten should have known better with Mason's reputation. "No, it wasn't," he finally answered.

"How much did you invest?"

"More than $2,500."

"How much more?" Mason demanded.

"$25,000," he admitted.

"$25,000! Why does the contract read $2,500?" Mason asked.

"I trusted him. I thought he was on the level. So, I didn't read the contract."

"When did you find out he put only $2,500 in the contract?"

"When the well was discovered to be dry. He came over and paid me off with the $2,500."

"So, he cheated you out of the rest of it?"

"That's right."

Mason turned around and headed back to the defense table. Leaning against it, he continued with the questions. "Did you confront him regarding the rest of the money?"

"I did when he brought me the check."

"Was that the last contact you had with Cliff Parker?" Mason inquired.

Once again, Scouten began to squirm. He dropped his eyes from Mason, but said nothing.

After giving him plenty of time to answer, Mason repeated, "I ask you again, was that the last contact you had with Cliff Parker?"

"No."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I went to his office."

"And then what?"

"I tried to get him to make good on the money he cheated me out of."

"Didn't it turn into an argument?" Mason asked.

"Well . . ."

"Well, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"And didn't you attack him?" Mason asked

"I lost my temper."

"And attacked him, isn't that right?"

"All right! I wanted to slug him! He stole my money. It was all the money I had in the world."

Mason got the answer he was looking for and now it was time to move on to the meat of his examination. "Mister Scouten, where were you the night Cliff Parker was killed?"

"At a bar. There are witnesses, Mason. Check it out," Scouten snarled at the attorney.

"I did, or rather my private detective did. You were not at the bar at all. In fact, your witnesses were not so sure you were there. You've been such a regular; they only guessed you were there. Now, where were you on the night of the murder?" Mason thundered.

"I told you! I was at the bar!" Scouten shouted.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Hamilton Burger protested. "Mister Mason is badgering his own witness!"

"Mister Mason, it would seem that is what you're doing. Do you have a reason for this severe treatment of your own witness?"

"Yes, I do. This witness has perjured himself by testifying he was at the bar. I intend to prove just exactly where he was that night."

Borden looked over at Hamilton Burger. "I am going to overrule the objection . . . for now," he added with a warning glance at the defense attorney.

Mason pushed on unaffected by Hamilton Burger or Judge Borden. "Do you want to change your testimony as to where you were, Mister Scouten?

"No! I told you I was at the bar!"

"Miss Fisher, will you please stand," Mason said as he turned around toward the spectators.

A young woman in her twenties stood up. She looked directly at the defendant as she had been instructed by Perry Mason. Mason turned back to Scouten. "I can call Miss Darla Fisher to the stand who will testify she saw you in the apartment building where Cliff Parker was killed. She will also testify she saw you on the very floor where he had an apartment. She will testify that she saw enter the apartment of Cliff Parker."

The courtroom broke out in pandemonium

Judge Borden banged his gavel to bring the spectators under control. "I will not tolerate disruptions in my courtroom!" Everyone quieted down. Borden realized their reaction to the bombshell Perry Mason had just dropped would cause this type of reaction, but he wouldn't allow it to cause him to lose control of his courtroom. Mason had just shown that someone else with motive to kill Cliff Parker was not only at the scene of the murder, but entered the building right around the time the murder was committed. He could have easily placed the gun in the boy's hand to get his prints on it.

Once the people quieted Perry Mason continued. "Well, Mister Scouten, do I excuse you momentarily and call Miss Fisher, or are you going to tell this court the truth?"

Hamilton Burger sat at the prosecution stunned. He turned to Lieutenant Tragg who was sitting next to him. "Arthur, why didn't this come up? Mason now has his reasonable doubt. It's a tossup as to whether Borden binds Parker over for trial."

"I've been trying to find Darla Fisher to question her. She went on a short vacation just after the murder. She wasn't back as of the day before yesterday," Tragg said in his defense.

Dejected, Burger sat back and waited to see what Mason came up with next. Hamilton didn't want to send an innocent person to jail for murder at any time, but he believed Colton Parker was guilty of killing his father.

Scouten looked away from the attorney. "I went to Cliff Parker's apartment with a gun. I intended on making him return my money. I lost everything. He lied to me and he cheated me."

"So you entered his apartment, argued with him, and shot him dead. Is that right?" Mason demanded.

"No, Mister Mason, it isn't right. I intended to get my money or kill Cliff Parker, but I couldn't do it, so I just left the building."

"Do you expect this court to believe you went there to kill him and just left?"

"I do because it's the truth." Scouten hung his head.

"You just went there and then didn't kill him?" Mason continued to thunder away at the witness.

"Objection! The witness has already answered Mister Mason's question. Does the defense attorney expect to keep asking the question hoping the witness will change his testimony? The witness said he didn't kill Cliff Parker."

"Sustained. Mister Mason, move on."

"I have no further questions of this witness. My next witness' testimony will reveal if Mister Scounten killed Cliff Parker," Mason said. "I reserve the right to recall this witness."

"Mister Burger?" Borden asked.

Feeling a bit more confident, Burger called out, "No questions, Your Honor." Mason was bluffing. There wasn't anyone who could prove someone else killed Cliff Parker. He wasn't falling for Mason's bait. He could just call his witness and fall on his face. Colton Parker was guilty and none of the defense attorney's antics were going to stop justice from being served.

"I call Delores Winslow to the stand," Perry Mason announced.

Delores Winslow came forward, passed the gate, and was sworn in. After taking her place in the witness stand, she waited for Perry Mason. She didn't have long to wait as the tall, handsome lawyer approached her almost immediately. She smiled at him, confident her testimony would help nail Scouten for the murder.

"Mrs. Winslow, please remind the court where you work," Mason requested.

"I work at the apartment building where Cliff Parker was murdered."

"And you were working that night?" Mason asked.

Hamilton Burger stood up and complained, "Objection, the witness testified to all this for the prosecution. I see no reason to have her repeat her testimony."

"I agree," Borden said. "Your objection is sustained.

Mason knew Burger would object and he hadn't let him down. He wanted to emphasize that earlier testimony so it would be fresh in the judge's mind. He bowed to the judge and turned back to the witness. "Miss Winslow, you testified you saw Colton Parker run out of the building."

"I did."

"But, that isn't all you saw that night, is it?" Mason asked.

"No, but I didn't realize it until you came to see me last night."

Burger looked at Tragg. "Can we charge Mason for tampering with a prosecution witness? He's not supposed to go near them once he knows they're a witness for us."

Tragg leaned toward Burger. "Let's find out where he's going with this first. Something about this is off; I can feel it." Hamilton reluctantly agreed.

"What did you see?"

"I had forgotten that I went up to the floor Cliff Parker's apartment was on. I like to make regular checks on all floors. I do it at the same time every night. You know, just to make sure everything is all right; a little extra added protection for the tenants."

Mason nodded and smiled.

"Well, anyway, when I got on that floor . . ."

"What end of the floor did you enter from?" Mason interrupted.

"The opposite end from where Parker's apartment is located."

"Did you see Colton Parker enter the apartment?"

"No, I didn't. What I did see was Mister Scouten coming down the hall after I heard a door slam. He was right in front of the Parker apartment when the door slammed."

"That's a lie!" Jimmy-Bob Scouten shouted as he stood up and shook his fist. "I never entered that apartment!"

Judge Borden slammed his gavel down. "Bailiff, make that man sit down!"

The bailiff went over, put a hand on Scouten's shoulder, and pushed him into his seat.

"Continue, Mister Mason," Borden said.

"Miss Winslow, you are the owner of the apartment building?"

"No, I just manage it," she corrected.

Mason frowned as if he were confused. Walking back to the table to an awaiting Paul Drake, he took the papers the private eye was holding. "Your Honor, may I have a minute?"

"Go ahead, Mister Mason," Borden said.

"Your hunch was right, Perry. It's all in there," Drake said.

Mason smiled. "You really earned your pay on this one. Go home and get some sleep."

"I'm betting you were up most the night too," Paul said with a tired smile.

Mason walked back to the witness. "Who is the owner of the building, Miss Winslow?"

Burger stood up. "What has this to do with this case? I object to it as incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial."

"I will connect it up, Your Honor," Mason said quickly.

"Overruled."

Burger sat down in frustration.

"Miss Winslow?"

"Gordon Palmer owes the building."

Mason handed her a copy of the deed to the building. "Then Gordon Palmer is on this deed?"

"Obviously," she stated.

"Who is Gordon Palmer?"

"What do you mean, who is Gordon Palmer? He's the owner of the building."

Mason walked back to the defense table and Della handed him another copy of a deed. Returning with it, Mason asked, "Can you explain why another deed was filed deeding the building to you just recently?"

She began to squirm a little. "He turned the building over to me."

"Again, I ask you, who was Gordon Palmer?"

"The man who owned the building."

Mason walked back to the defense table and again took a paper from Della Street. He swiftly returned to the witness and handed her the paper. "Tell the court what that is."

Her face turned ashen. It was a moment before she spoke. "It's a marriage certificate."

"Read the names, please," Mason said.

She swallowed hard before answering, "Gordon Palmer and Delores Thompson."

"Do you know who Delores Thompson is?" Mason asked.

"No."

"Miss Winslow, I have proof of who she is. Would you like to change your testimony?"

Hamilton Burger was up again. "I must renew my objection. This has gone way far afield. Mister Mason is on a fishing expedition."

"Mister Mason, you said you would connect this up," Judge Borden said.

"Which I'm about to do, Your Honor," Mason told him.

Borden sighed before ruling, "Overruled." A frustrated district attorney sat down heavily.

"Miss Winslow?" Mason asked. She said nothing. Mason again went back to Della and gathered two more papers. When he came back, he said, "I have in my hand, a court-registered paper showing a name change in the state of Nevada. Delores Palmer changed her name. Will you read the name change on it, please?"

Delores Winslow said quietly, "Delores Winslow."

"So you were married to Gordon Palmer?"

"Yes."

"Did Mister Palmer sign the deed before or after his death?" Mason thundered.

"What?"

Burger and Tragg looked at each other in complete confusion.

Mason handed her another paper. "Gordon Palmer is dead, isn't he?" Winslow said nothing. "That is another court request for a name change. Gordon Palmer changed his name. Tell the court what name he changed to."

She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and then said, "Cliff Parker."

Once again the courtroom exploded in excitement. Judge Borden banged his gavel until the spectators quieted down. "I think, Mister Burger, Mister Mason has connected this up."

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution is certainly interested in what else Mister Mason has discovered."

"Mister Mason, you may continue," Borden said.

One last time, Mason walked back to the defense table and Della handed him two more papers. As he approached the stand, tears flowed down Delores Winslow's face. He handed the papers to her. "That first one is a birth certificate. Read the name on it," Mason said softly. He didn't want to put her through any more pain than he had to.

"Christine Palmer," she said as the tears flowed.

"And the name change? The baby's name was changed one month later. What was the name changed to?"

Winslow was sobbing now. She could barely get out the words. "Christine Kiser."

Instead of the excited explosions the spectators exhibited earlier, there was complete silence as her revelation sunk in.

Mason's demeanor had totally changed. "He forced you to turn all the apartment buildings over to him, didn't he?"

"Yes. He threatened to tell Christine that he was her father. I couldn't have that. I couldn't let her know what a scum her father was."

"But you refused to turn over the building in which you were living?"

"Yes, I had to have some way to make a living," she said. She sobbed harder. "That pig romanced and took his own daughter to bed. He didn't tell her he was her father. He let her fall in love with him. I confronted him and told him to end the affair or I would go to the police. He didn't care. He knew that I had obtained this building by forging the signature of the owner who had died. He told me he would expose me. I had no choice but to deed the building over to him. "

"He broke it off with Christine."

"He had no more use for her, so yes. She was devastated."

"She committed suicide," Mason said gently.

"Yes." She broke completely down.

"Miss Winslow, did you kill Cliff Parker?" Mason continued to speak to her in a gentle voice.

"I saw Colton Parker come in. He looked angry and I could tell he was carrying a gun by the shape of his pocket. I am ashamed to say I was hoping he was there to kill Gordon . . . Cliff. I followed him up the stairs. He went into the apartment. I followed him. He was holding a gun on his father, but he couldn't shoot him. I saw the opportunity to rid myself of him for good. I hit Colton over the head and picked up the gun. Gordon turned around; I shot him dead." Turning to Colton, the tears continued to fall. "I am so sorry I put you through this. My only excuse is that monster . . . what he did to his own daughter, he . . ." She broke down again.

"Then Mister Scouten never entered the apartment?" Mason asked.

"No. I felt guilty for framing Colton, so I tried to put the blame on Jimmy-Bob Scouten. I am so sorry." She sat there in the witness stand and sobbed.

Mason pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. Placing his hand over hers, he whispered, "I'll represent you if you would like. You will serve time, but under the circumstances, I think I can plea this down. I'll talk to Hamilton Burger."

She whispered back to him, "I can't afford you, Mister Mason."

"It won't cost you a dime."

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Due to these developments, the people move for a complete dismissal of all charges against the defendant."

"Defense certainly concurs," Mason said.

"Case dismissed. The defendant is free to go. Bailiff, take Miss Winslow into custody." Judge Borden banged his gavel and left the courtroom.

When Mason turned around, Colton was hugging his mother and Ethan Alexander. He smiled at the sight. The lawyer walked over to them and Deborah Parker put her arms around him. "Thank you for saving my boy, Mister Mason."

The lawyer looked at the boy and smiled. "He's a fine lad."

Colton went over to the tall, imposing attorney. "I should have trusted you and not given you a hard time. I don't know how I can ever thank you. You saved my life and my mom's. Thank you, Mister Mason." Colton put out his hand. Mason again smiled and shook it. Colton let go and put his arms around the lawyer in a hug. When he let go, he said, "I don't really want to be a lawyer or a private eye like I told Cliff. I still want to be an actor."

"I'll tell you what, Colton. I know an actor. I'm sure you've heard of him, Raymond Burr. He's a very kind man and is known for helping struggling actors. I'll give him a call for you."

Colton's eyes widen. "Really, you would do that for me?"

Mason laughed. "Sure I would."

Colton looked at the lawyer closer. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like him?"

"I'm better looking," Mason said with a grin.

4

Della Street set a tray of sandwiches on the table in Perry Mason's office. They were joined by Paul Drake, Deborah Parker, Colton Parker, and Ethan Alexander.

"Mister Mason, what made you and Mister Drake suspect Delores Winslow as the one who murdered Cliff Parker?" Ethan asked.

"I can't take credit for that," Paul said. "I thought we had a good chance of proving Jimmy-Bob Scouten as the killer. It was Perry who figured it out."

"How did you come up with her, Mister Mason?" Ethan asked.

"As Paul said, he believed it was Jimmy-Bob Scouten. I just couldn't shake the fact that Christine Kiser's adoptive parents were killed in an automobile accident. Yet, Joann Russell said Christine Kiser's mother stated she could kill Cliff Parker for what he had done to her daughter. We all know the maternal instinct is one of the most powerful of all. If Christine had found her biological mother and she knew her daughter had committed suicide over her affair with Cliff Parker, her motive for killing Parker was stronger than any of the others. We had so many suspects with motives, it was difficult to weed them out. We hadn't even started on the naked women that were in the pictures Cliff Parker had taken."

"Naked women . . . you have the pictures?" Colton asked. Everyone started laughing.

"Down boy," Paul said with a grin.

Mason continued. "I just couldn't get the mother out of my mind."

"But Mister Mason, you didn't even know who the mother was," Deborah Parker said.

"That was the problem. We didn't know. I was going to try to prove Scouten had the opportunity and motive, but when Delores Winslow offered testimony that she had seen Scouten come out of Cliff Parkers' apartment, my suspicions were raised. I contacted Paul. He and I did some checking. We had to get the county clerk out of bed. When she arrived, she agreed to help us. Paul stayed with her to help go through the court records on name changes and birth certificates. Paul found out about the name change which happened in Nevada. He got an operative in that area to do some checking and we found she had changed her name to Winslow. All of this information left no doubt Delores Winslow had been married to Cliff Parker and that Christine Kiser was a product of that marriage. Parker left her as soon as he found out Delores was pregnant. He hated kids and wanted nothing to do with her child."

"But why did he have me?" Colton asked.

"Well, he was using you to control your mother. Besides, he knew something I have not told you yet," Mason said.

Colton's interest was heighten. "The DNA test. What were the results?"

"There could only be one result, Colton. You see, after Cliff left Delores he had a vasectomy," Mason told him.

"Then Cliff was not my father. That means . . ."

"Ethan is your real father, Colton," Perry said with a smile.

Smiles of jubilation appeared on the faces of Colton, Ethan, and Deborah. "I knew it," Ethan exclaimed happily. He turned to Deborah. "I think it's about time we quit pretending we don't belong together and get married."

"Yeah!" Colton shouted with a big grin on his face.

"Is that a proposal, Ethan?" Deborah said, tears welling in her eyes.

"You bet it is," Ethan said. "I think it's about time we become a real family."

Colton went over to his parents and put his arms around both of them. "Let's sell the house and move in with Ethan. His house is bigger anyway." Everyone laughed.

"No more calling me Ethan," Alexander said to his son. "You are to call me Dad from now on."

"Whatever you say, Dad!" Colton said excitedly.

"We better get out of here and let you people get some rest," Ethan said.

Colton walked over to Perry Mason. "I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"That's all right, Colton, I gave your father the bill," Mason said with a grin. Again everyone laughed.

"There is one more thing you can do for me, Mister Mason, if you would?" Colton said.

"What's that?"

"Help Delores Winslow. I know she killed Cliff, and that was wrong. But, Mister Mason, she was a victim, too. I know what it's like to be abused. Cliff abused me as well as my mother. He did the same to Delores Winslow. She was desperate, Mister Mason. It's a bad situation to be in. I know. I was there too. Please tell me you'll help her. You're a great lawyer. I know you can help her."

Della started to cry. This boy had been put through hell by Delores Winslow, yet he had the compassion to want Perry to help her. Perry had been right from the beginning, Colton was a fine lad.

Mason smiled. "I am her lawyer. I have every intention of working out something with Hamilton Burger. I promise you, I will help her." Perry admired the boy. He had been mistreated by Cliff Parker and framed for his murder by the very woman who had done it. Yes, he was quite the young man. Deborah Parker had instilled values in the lad despite Cliff Parker.

"Well, it's time to go," Ethan said. Colton looked back at Perry Mason and silently mouthed, 'Thank you for everything.'

After they left, Perry reached over and wiped the tears from Della's face. He smiled at her before turning his attention to Paul. "Tragg called. They matched the bullet they found at the time you were shot at, to a gun Delores Winslow owned. Tragg wants to know if you're going to press charges against her."

Drake lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "I'll call him and let him know I'm not going to."

"Don't bother," Perry said.

"What? I would think you wouldn't want me to press charges against your client, so why shouldn't I call him and tell him no?"

"Because I already told him you aren't pressing charges," Perry said with a grin.

Paul chuckled. "I should have known." He stood up and headed for the door. "Well, I'm going home and get some sleep before someone else comes in here and wants you defend them against a murder charge. The only sleep I get is between your murder cases. I'm out of here."

As Paul reached the door, Perry called out, "Paul!"

Drake turned back to face his friend. "Yes."

"Thanks. You did a great job as always," Mason told the detective.

"I don't even know why you hire me sometimes. You always seem to figure it all out on your own anyway," Paul drawled.

"I hire you because you're good and I would never be able to do all that you do for me." Mason smiled. "Get some rest."

Drake grinned and opened the door. "Just be sure my check is ready tomorrow. I've got a date with Joann Russell tomorrow night and I'm going to need the money to take her to dinner."

"Joann Russell? The woman who told us about Christine Kiser?" Perry asked.

"That's the one," Paul grinned. "When I went back to the apartment building, I ran into her. I charmed her into a date." He grinned again and left the office.

Perry and Della laughed as he left. "Well Counselor, the work is done. What shall we do now?"

"Della, you know the old saying, 'All work and no play makes Perry a dull boy.'"

"That's not exactly how the saying goes," Della said amused.

Perry pulled his secretary into his arms. "It should be. What do you say we leave this office, go back to my apartment, pack a couple of suitcases, and head for our country get-a-way?"

Della looked up into the face of the handsome lawyer. "And just what are we going to do there?"

"I thought we would have a candle-light dinner and . . . "

"And what?"

"Eat a candle-light dinner, take a nice hot bath, and then make love, and maybe make love again . . . and again." He grinned as his eyes danced with mischief.

With her arms around him, she smiled and said, "I think that's a wonderful idea. As long as . . ."

"As long as what"

"As long as we don't have to watch any of your murder mysteries on the television. We get enough of that in real life."

"You aren't going to force me to watch a girly romance movie?" Perry pouted.

"No. I thought we'd make our own romance movie," Della replied.

With a gleam in his eye, Perry took Della by the elbow and pushed her toward the door. "Let's get started."

The End

Thank you to Journeythroughtime for proofing a good deal of this story and to Eternal Crush Haver for taking over and doing a fine job. And thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story.

A new Perry Mason mystery is in the works.

Kaleen1212


End file.
